Not Quite Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone
by dainedeneith
Summary: What if Harry Potter had made friends with Hermione Granger before making friends with Ron Weasley?
1. Chapter Five  Diagon Ally

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters the J. K. Rowling created**.

**Series Summary: What if Harry Potter had made friends with Hermione Granger before making friends with Ron Weasley?**

**Series Note: While I will attempt to follow the books as much as possible, I liked how some of the scenes in the movies flowed and played out. So there will be times when I will follow movie continuity a bit. There will also be times when I ignore both and change, or make up my own, scenes.**

**Story Note: This story picks up right after Harry leaves _Madam Malkin's_ and goes to get his wand. So Chapters One through Four and, for the most part, the beginning of Chapter Five are the same.**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Notes**

**I'd like to thank 123Mathias321 for doing the beta work for me.**

**After going back and reading the first book again I decided to overhaul the chapters that I had posted previously. Hope everyone enjoys.**

**The Disclaimer is here in the first posted chapter. This is where it will be on all my other fics.**

**Most Author's Notes will be at the end of chapters.  
**

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE

DIAGON ALLEY

As Harry left _Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions_ he looked around, but didn't see Hagrid. After waiting a few minutes he decided to head on down to the wand shop. He replayed part of the scene in robe shop in his head. The blonde boy he had met, didn't seem very nice. The way he had spoken reminded Harry of his uncle and cousin. He hoped that the boy was gone from the wand shop by the time he got there, he didn't like the idea of running into him again.

As he neared the shop he could see that it was very narrow and a bit shabby looking. Over the door, in gold letters that seemed to be peeling, was a sign that read _Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C._ In the front window of the shop a wand lay on a large purple pillow. As he was getting ready to enter the door was flung open and a tall blonde man dressed in black robes barged out muttering something under his breath about Muggles, and took off down the street. Harry grabbed the door and walked in.

Inside the shop it was dimly lit, like many of the other shops on the street. There were boxes stacked in shelves from floor to ceiling, and sometimes just on the floor. A very skinny elderly man with stark white hair had just turned to a family of three, two parents and a young girl. These three weren't dressed like the others in the alley. They were dressed similarly to the Dursleys, in crisp clean clothes. All three had brown hair. Though the young girl's was wild and bushy.

At the sound of the bell jingling as he caught the door and entered, all four turned and looked. The owner's eyes brightened, like Christmas had come early, and he stepped away from the other three towards Harry, "Ah I wondered when I would be seeing you Mr. Potter —" he began.

Harry, looking over the man's shoulder and seeing that the girl looked upset and dejected while her parents looked slightly angered at being ignored, cut him off, "Um — they were here before I was." The shop keeper, who Harry by this time guessed was Mr. Ollivander, stopped and looked behind him. Harry moved away from him, looking around and spotted some chairs near the entrance of the shop, and said, "I'll just wait over hear until you've finished with them."

Mr. Ollivander looked back to him, "Well if you're quite sure?" Harry saw the adults with the girl were now looking at him a little strangely, but with a relaxed and grateful gaze. Harry watched as Mr. Ollivander retrieved a measuring tape from the counter and went to the girl. "Now which is your wand arm?" he asked her. She seemed a little shy as she extended her right arm. She jumped a little as the tape started taking measurements all on its own and in no particular semblance of order. While this was going on Mr. Ollivander started gathering different boxes from stacks and shelves in a seemingly random order.

He came back to the girl as the tape clattered to the floor. He picked it up and tossed it back on the counter, then turned and began opening boxes and putting wands into her hand and snatching them out when nothing happened when she waved them. Fifteen minutes and eight wands later, red sparks shot from the end the moment it was placed in her hand. "Ah, there we are, vine, ten and three quarter inches, dragon heartstring; should be excellent for charms work and not to bad for transfigurations as well."

Harry sat and continued to watch as the adults paid Mr. Ollivander for their daughter's wand. The girl looked at him then tugged her mothers sleeve and talked softly while tilting her head towards him. The girls mother looked back at him for a moment and nodded while smiling.

Harry was a little worried as she walked over to him. He did get a better look at her, as well as the bushy hair, she had large front teeth. The girl extended her arm saying, "Hello, my name's Hermione Granger and that is my mum, Jane and my dad, Evander. Are you going to Hogwart's as well?" As Harry took her hand to shake it neither noticed the quick blue glow that surrounded them, but they felt the momentary buzz as their hands connected.

"Um, my name's Harry, Harry Potter. What was that?" he said releasing her hand quickly.

"I'm not sure. But earlier today when I was in the bookstore I read in one of the books I found that sometimes when two magical people shake hands they can actually feel the other's magic," she replied.

"Really, that's cool," said Harry.

The two kids were interrupted by the two adults. "Hi we're Hermione's parents, Jane and Evander," said the man.

Harry shook both of their hands then Hermione interjected, "Mum, dad, this is Harry Potter. This will be his first year at Hogwarts as well."

"Well it's nice to meet you Harry. Sorry about earlier, we didn't mean to scare you with the looks we shot you. But, before you came in a rather rude group of people barged into the store and cut in front of us. And we thought it was going to happen again," Jane said. Harry nodded, it must have been the man that stormed out earlier.

"Are you waiting on your parents here Harry?" asked Hermione. Harry's face fell a little.

"Um, no. My parents died when I was a baby," replied Harry.

Hermione immediately started to apologize, "I'm so sorry to bring it up Harry —"

Harry cut her off, "It's okay, you couldn't have known, we just met. Anyway, I live with my aunt and uncle who hate magic, by the way. The school sent someone to help me get ready, and right now he's taking care of something else."

Hermione smiled. "Well, the school sent a teacher to help us as well. She explained things to us and then brought us here to shop. We're supposed to meet her later in the Leaky Cauldron before we head home," explained Hermione.

Harry was going to respond when Mr. Ollivander cleared his throat and said, "Excuse me, but I need to get Mr. Potter fitted with his wand."

Hermione turned to her mother, "Can we wait here with Harry until his teacher comes back?" Both her parents nodded and they sat down as Harry got up and stepped forward holding out his right arm.

Mr. Ollivander began the process again. As he searched and took boxes from the shelves and stacks he talked a bit. "I remember when your mother and father bought their first wands. Your father's was mahogany, eleven inches, wonderful for transfiguration work. While your mother's was —" he trailed off and stopped pulling things for the shelves, "Hhmmm, now that I think about it your mother had a similar wand to young Miss Granger here. The length was different but same type of wood and core, vine and dragon heartstring. I think we can expect good work from her in the same areas." He went back to pulling.

It took longer this time, Harry didn't know how long it had taken. There was a rather large pile of wands that had been tried. "Ah, tricky customer, not to worry, we'll find your wand," he said before walking back deep into the shop. He emerged a little while later carrying a couple of boxes but stopped short at one shelf. He looked over and it and said, "I wonder," before grabbing another box and coming back to Harry. He sat down the other boxes and opened the last one he'd picked up.

When he placed it in Harry's hand, not only did red sparks shoot out but a glow surrounded Harry for a moment. "Woah," Harry heard himself and Hermione say at the same time.

"Curious, very curious," said Mr. Ollivander.

Harry looked up at him, "What's curious?"

"I remember every want I've ever sold Mr. Potter. It just so happens that the Phoenix who's tail feather makes up the magical core of your wand, gave another feather — just one other. It is curious you should be destined for this wand when it's brother — gave you that scar," answered Ollivander pointing to the lightning bolt scar on Harry's head.

Harry swallowed and looked up at the elderly shop keeper, "And who owned that wand?"

"Oh, we do not speak his name. The wand chooses the wizard Mister Potter, it's not always clear why. But, I think what is clear is that we can expect great things from you. After all He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things — terrible, yes, but great," came Ollivander's answer and explanation.

Harry paid for his wand and turned towards the door to retrieve his things. There was a tapping on the window of the shop. Harry looked up and the Grangers turned. Hagrid was standing outside the shop holding up a cage with a beautiful snow white owl. "Hey Harry, happy birthday!" he exclaimed excitedly.

The Grangers followed him out and Harry introduced them to Hagrid. They, like Harry, were at first surprised by Hagrid's enormous size. While Harry and Hermione fussed over the owl, the other two Grangers talked with Hagrid. He informed them that Professor McGonagall had finished her errand and was up at the _Leaky Cauldron_ waiting on them. The four walked up the street to the _Cauldron_ and went inside.

This time there were fewer patrons in the pub. Harry was introduced to a tall witch who wore a bit of tartan in her robes and spoke with a Scottish accent. She wore her hair up in a tight bun and had a rather intense look about her. Seeing Harry with a group including Hagrid and Minvera McGonagall the other patrons stayed back and let them have their space.

The Grangers and McGonagall decided to eat lunch with Harry and Hagrid, before finishing their shopping. Harry and Hermione listened as the Grangers asked all sorts of questions of Hagrid and McGonagall, Harry was thankful because some of the questions were things he hadn't thought to ask but had wanted to know the answers to. How to get onto the Platform at King's Cross being one of them.

Harry also listened while Hermione talked about her primary school and some of the fantastic things that had happened that she now knew was her performing accidental magic. He told her a few stories of his own, careful to leave out anything about how abusive the Dursleys were. He didn't want to bring any more trouble from them his way.

After lunch, McGonagall led all of them over to _Flourish and Blotts_ to buy Harry and Hermione's school books. Harry quickly found out that Hermione loved books. They all laughed when her parents said they would have to plan an all day trip later that summer just so Hermione could look through every book in the place. Harry was stunned to find that they had an entire section of shelves devoted to books about him. He declined getting any to read, and convinced Hermione not to get any either, something bothered him about the situation.

There was an entire section on Dragons, which caused Hagrid to mention his desire to have one. There were several books on each subject they were to study, and Hermione bought a few extra. Harry would have like to get a book of curses to try out on his cousin, but the presence of Professor McGongall made him rethink the idea.

They ended their shopping day by getting each student a cauldron and then heading to the Apothecary for some potion ingredients. Back in the _Leaky Cauldron_ as the two groups prepared to go their separate ways, Hermione pulled Harry to the side.

"On September first, let's meet up at King's Cross so we can sit together on the train. Try and have your aunt and uncle drop you off between nine-thirty and ten in the morning," she told him.

Harry agreed and then he and Hagrid headed off back to Privet Drive, while the Grangers and McGonagall left for the Granger's home in Windsor.


	2. Chapter Six The Journey from Platform

CHAPTER SIX

THE JOURNEY FROM PLATFORM NINE AND THREE-QUARTERS

While the last month Harry spent at the Dursley's wasn't fun, it wasn't as bad as before. Once he had gotten back to Privet Drive, Harry found that he had been given Dudley's second bedroom, though he'd had to endure listening to Dudley whine and complain for over an hour about it. Uncle Vernon had been short telling him that if he wasn't doing his chores, he should just stay in his room and not make a sound.

Harry spent the rest of his free time that summer looking through his new school things. The books were alright, when he was younger he'd enjoyed reading until his cousin figured it out and made trouble for him about it when he was in his third year of primary school. The one he found most interesting was the Potions textbook. He decided to name his owl Hedwig, a name he'd found in his _A History of Magic_ textbook.

He wrote to Hermione a couple of times. Mostly about what they thought school would be like, their textbooks, what classes they were looking forward to. She had told him he was mentioned in a couple of the extra books that she picked up, _Modern Magical History_ and _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts_ and _Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century_. Harry wrote back telling her not to believe everything she read. After all only two people really knew what really happened that night, one was a baby and the other hadn't been seen since. She had reluctantly agreed, and promised to try to hold off on blindly believing everything she read.

Harry had thought about getting his wand out and trying a spell or two, but decided against it. He didn't want to deal with one of his relatives walking in at that moment and having a meltdown. So he decided just to read and pass the time trying to relax in between having to prepare meals for the Dursleys and take care of Aunt Petunia's flower beds.

Four days before September first Harry decided he needed to talk to his Uncle Vernon about going to King's Cross. After cleaning up after supper Harry walked into the living room of number four, Privet Drive, "Um Uncle Vernon, could I ask you something?" His uncle only half grunted a reply. "Um, well on September first I need a ride to King's Cross to catch the train to school," said Harry.

"What time do you have to be there?"

Harry decided to play things safe, "My train leaves at ten in the morning. So I guess if we could get there between nine and nine-fifteen that would be good." His uncle grunted again, and rather than ask again Harry decided to take it as a yes.

The night before September first, Harry was so excited that he didn't sleep much at all. He finally gave up trying to go back to sleep around seven-thirty in the morning and got up and dressed. He had packed his trunk the night before, so he grabbed it and walked downstairs to wait for his uncle.

He fixed breakfast for the Dursleys, sneaking himself a few pieces of bacon and toast so that he would have something on his stomach. The Dursleys all came down stairs a little after eight and ate at a leisurely pace. Harry took his trunk out to the car and went back in to clean up.

Harry was surprised to find out that Aunt Petunia and Dudley were going with them. They left when Harry finished cleaning and just as Harry predicted they made it to King's Cross at five minutes till ten. As they pulled up outside the station Uncle Vernon asked Harry which platform he needed. Harry looked at the ticket which read Hogwarts Express Platform Nine and Three-Quarters 11am. "Um, it says Platform Nine," replied Harry.

Once at the entrance Vernon parked the car and unlocked the boot so Harry could get his trunk. "Harry, over here!" came a shout. Harry turned and saw Hermione and her parents waiting near the station door.

Evander Granger stepped forward and held out his hand towards Vernon Dursley, who just looked down at it before looking down at Harry and saying, "See you next year, _freak_." The last word had been mumbled in the hope that no one would hear it, but Mr. Granger did.

With that the Dursley's car left the station at the fastest speed allowed. Mr. Granger helped Harry with his trunk and they joined Hermione and Jane.

"Did you eat a good breakfast?" asked Hermione.

"I, uh, had a few pieces of bacon and toast I nicked this morning while I was cooking the Dursleys breakfast," answered Harry before he thought better of it.

"WHAT?" exclaimed Jane, "You mean that you cooked breakfast for the three of them, but all you got to eat was a few pieces of bacon and toast that you ate before they saw you." Hermione's mother was livid, "I have half a mind to report those people to child welfare."

Harry turned to her, "Please don't, it would just make them angry."

Seeing the pleading look he was giving, the two adult Grangers let it drop for the time being. Jane decided that she would be looking into things further, she knew Hermione would answer some questions she had via letters. Before they went in search of the platform the Grangers decided to grab everyone a morning snack. They found a vendor selling pre-packaged meat pies. At first Harry tried to protest but eventually gave into Jane.

The four reached the spot McGonagall told them about. "Is this the spot dear?" asked Evander.

"Yes," replied Hermione, "now we just have to pass through the barrier. Professor McGonagall said that a brisk pace might be a good idea the first time."

Hermione looked around and was about to head over to enter the platform, when they heard, "— packed with Muggles of course —" Hermione looked back to Harry and her parents before moving back even with them. They watched as a large family of redheads walked up to the barrier between platforms nine and ten. The mother seemed to be looking for someone, but after a few minutes she and her children walked through the barrier and disappeared. Hermione then moved back over and took off at a fast walk and disappeared straight through the brick dividing platforms nine and ten as well. Harry went next with both the Grangers bringing up the rear.

On the other side was a large crowd of people some dressed like them, others dressed in elaborate and colorful robes, of all shades.

"Well, lets get a good seat shall we," said Hermione.

"Um, do you mind if we get one of those compartments that's out of the way? I don't want to be mobbed like I was at the Leaky Cauldron the first time I went to Diagon Alley," said Harry.

"That's fine," came Hermione's reply.

They passed a young man about their age talking with an older lady, "Gran, Trevor's gotten away again."

"Oh, _Neville_," they heard the woman sigh, "how on earth does he keep getting loose."

There was a boy with dreadlocks who had attracted a small crowd.

"Give us a look, Lee, go on."

The boy lifted the lid of a box in his arms, and the people around him shrieked and yelled as something inside poked out a long, hairy leg.

Harry and Hermione boarded the train with Jane and Evander and found a compartment that the shades worked in, Evander helped them stow their trunks in the overhead racks.

"Well honey, we'll see you at Christmas. Take care and write often," said Jane, as she hugged Hermione.

Then it was Evander's turn, "Be safe and do your best sweetie." Harry felt like he was eavesdropping on a private moment.

But then Jane hugged him as well, "Take care Harry and make sure that Hermione tries to have some fun for us." Jane was slightly concerned when Harry flinched at the physical contact, but didn't say anything. Evander shook his hand and relayed a similar message as his wife. Harry promised to let Hermione borrow Hedwig to deliver her letter home whenever possible. At that the two Grangers smiled and thanked Harry before leaving the train and waiting for it to pull out before heading back to their home in Windsor.

Harry and Hermione drew the hall shades on the windows and door of their compartment. They sat and watched out the outside window of the train for a bit until the door to their compartment opened and two tall redheaded boys came in laughing, they recognized them as part of the group who passed through the barrier before them.

"Oh, sorry thought —"

"— that this compartment —"

"— was empty."

They said to Harry and Hermione continuing and finishing each others sentences. Then one of them spotted the scar on Harry's head, "Oi, Fred take a look, it's Harry Potter."

"I do believe you're right George," said the other.

At this Harry's eyes grew wide, "Um please don't go spreading that news around. I don't really like being crowded and asked questions about something I don't remember doing."

"Okay, well I'm Fred and this is —"

"— George Weasley. If you need any help —"

"— this year come to us, we're in Gryffindor House."

"Especially if you want to prank someone."

They chorused, once again finishing the others sentences, before leaving the compartment. Hermione thought that if they did that all the time it would make her head spin. Harry stood and closed the compartment door again and sat back down. He looked out the window and saw the two talking to the rest of redheaded group they had watched go through the barrier before them.

He heard a small girl that looked a little younger than him say to the mother, "Oh please let me go see him. I've wanted to meet him my whole life."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "So much for them not telling anyone."

At eleven o'clock the train started moving. Harry and Hermione both waved out the window, hoping that the Grangers would see them. Once they had cleared the station Hermione got up on the seat and took a book out of her trunk. Harry just sat and looked out the window watching the scenery and landscape speed by them.

They had just left London when there was a knock on the compartment door. Harry got up and opened it to find an elderly witch pushing a snack trolly, "Anything from the trolly dears?"

Harry looked back to Hermione, "Want anything?"

She shook her head no, "I really shouldn't, mum and dad wouldn't approve if I pigged out on a bunch of sweets."

Harry nodded remembering her parents were dentists. He turned to the lady and said, "Let me just have two of the individual items and one of everything else."

Harry sat down after paying for the snacks and closing the compartment door again.

"I know you didn't want any, but at least try some of everything. You might find something you really like."

At first she wouldn't budge, but after a few minutes Harry finally convinced her. She had to admit she did like the pumpkin pasties, licorice wands, and; in limited quantities, chocolate frogs. But the sugar quills, droobles gum, and bertie botts beans were not very big hits with her. The quills she found too sweet, the gum was out being the child of two dentists and hearing the horror stories about it, and the beans, well — after biting into something that tasted like it belonged in a locker room or dog bowl, she decided that they were best left alone.

The two sat in silence for quite some time when the door to the compartment opened and two boys stepped in. Harry recognized both one from the group of redheads outside the train. The other was the one who had lost someone or something named Trevor, he seemed extremely nervous and jittery as he stepped forward and spoke, "H-ha-has anyone seen a toad. Mine got loose and I need to find him."

"No, haven't see a toad at all. But I've been looking out the window the entire time and my friend has been reading," answered Harry.

The boy looked down, a dejected expression on his face, and started to back out into the hall. The redheaded stopped him, "We've been looking for over an hour, almost since the train left the station. Let's sit for just a minute and rest."

The first nodded and then looked at Harry and Hermione, "May we sit in here with you guys for a minute?"

"Sure," said Harry.

The redhead spoke up again, "I'm Ron, Ron Weasley, and this is Neville Longbottom."

Harry shook their hands and then said, "This is my friend, Hermione Granger. And I'm Harry Potter."

Both boy's eyes got wide and Ron spoke, "Is it true, do you really have the —"

"The what?" asked Harry.

"Scar," said Ron.

Harry nodded and lifted his bangs a little.

"Wow, that's wicked," said Ron.

Hermione decided to rescue Harry this time, "Would you two like some snacks?"

Ron took the discarded box of beans and, much to Harry and Hermione's surprise, started eating happily. Ron saw the chocolate frog boxes and pointed to them, "Hey what cards did you get?"

"Cards, what are you talking about?" asked Harry.

"The chocolate frogs, each pack has a card with a famous witch or wizard in it. I've got about five hundred myself," he explained and reached down and grabbed up one of the packages opening it again. He pulled out a card and looked at it, "Ah nuts, I've got this one already."

He passed it over to Harry who had picked up the other box and was looking at another card, "I've got Dumbledore here."

"I've got about six of him," said Ron.

Harry turned over the card in his hand:

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

—

CURRENTLY HEADMASTER OF HOGWARTS

Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times, Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Greindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel. Professor Dumbledore enjoys chamber music and tenpin bowling.

A squeak came from Ron's jacket and he reached in and pulled out a rat. "This is Scabbers, pathetic isn't he," said Ron.

No one else said anything, but looked down at the little brown rat that was missing a toe.

"My brother Fred told me a spell that's to turn him yellow, want to see?" he asked.

The other three all nodded. Ron took out his wand and waved it a little while he spoke the words his brother had told him.

_Sunshine, daises, butter, mellow._

_Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow._

There was a brief flash of light and the little rat squeaked in panic before trying to jump off Ron's lap.

"Are you sure that's a real spell? I think your brother was having you on. I've tried a few simple ones from our school books while I was home and they all worked fine," said Hermione. She looked around and spotting Harry's glasses pointed her wand at them and said, "Occulas Reparo." Harry's eyes grew wide with surprise before the glass repaired itself, the tape holding them together disappeared showing that they were whole once more.

"Wow," said Harry, "that was cool, just give me a little more warning next time."

Neville stood up, "Well I need to find my toad before we get there. It was nice to meet you."

When Ron didn't move to accompany Neville, Hermione stood saying, "I'll help you look."

Harry agreed to come too, not wanting to let his first friend out of his site, but not really knowing why. Ron begrudgingly got up and followed.

The four went through the rest of the cars but couldn't find the toad. They went up to the compartment Neville was in and, after getting his trunk, headed back down the train. They returned to the compartment Harry and Hermione had grabbed earlier and went back in. Ron decided he needed to go talk with his twin brothers and broke off part of the way there.

Harry closed the door and the three sat and talked for a while. They found out that Neville was born the day before Harry was, that he lived with his Gran, and that he had attended a Muggle primary school.

At this Hermione asked, "What for?"

Neville looked a little embarrassed, as he replied, "Well for a long time, many in my family didn't think I was magical. So my Gran wanted me to be able to function in the Muggle World, there aren't many jobs for squibs in the magical world."

"What's a squib?" asked Harry.

"A non-Magical person born to magic parents," explained Neville.

"That can happen?" this time it was Hermione.

"Yeah, depending on the family, a squib is either allowed to visit often or cut off from the magical world completely. Many choose to live completely in the Muggle world, especially if they can't find a job in the magical world."

"That sounds awful," was Hermione's response.

"It can be, but a friend of mine from primary school told me his uncle had been disowned by his grandfather. So things aren't really that different in the Muggle world," replied Neville.

"I suppose," said Hermione.

There was a short silence where they all looked back and forth between each other, before Hermione looked between the two boys and asked, "What house do you think you'll be in?"

"Don't know, my mum and dad were both Gryffindors, but I'll probably be in Hufflepuff with the rest of the leftovers," he replied.

"Leftovers?" asked Harry.

"Yeah I heard a couple of guys on the platform talking about the houses and they said that Hufflepuff was the house of the leftovers and duffers," said Neville.

"The book I read said that Hufflepuff was the house of the loyal and hard working, doesn't sound like leftovers to me," said Harry.

"I guess, Gryffindor is the house of the brave-hearted, Ravenclaw is the house of the wise, and Slytherin is the house of clever ambition. I know none of those apply to me, so I'll be happy just to be able to stay," said Neville.

Something struck Harry as funny about his comment. "Why do you say you're not brave Neville?" he asked.

"Cause I'm afraid of everything," said Neville.

"Being brave doesn't mean you're not afraid at all. If just means that you face your fears," said Harry.

"Harry's right Neville," stated Hermione, "when I first got my letter I was terrified, but I decided to give things a try. Then latter, when my parents and I went to Diagon Alley to shop, I got scared again. There were all these things that I had never seen and I was afraid I would make a fool out of myself. And while some of the witches and wizards were nice, others weren't."

Neville blinked at her, "What changed you mind?"

"Well after I bought my wand I met my first best friend," she said.

This stunned Harry, best friend, the thought. He'd never had, or been, a best friend, Dudley made sure he had no friends at all. He smiled at Hermione who was smiling as well.

Unfortunately the happy mood was broken when the door opened to revel the blonde boy from _Madam Malkin's_, who was followed by two boys that reminded Harry of the boys that hung out with Dudley.

"Is it true what their saying all over the train? Is Harry Potter really in this compartment?" asked the blonde boy who looked at Harry, "You were in the robe shop a month ago in Diagon Alley. It's you isn't it? You're him."

Harry just looked at him with disinterest.

Thinking Harry was looking over his shoulder he tilted his head, "Oh this is Crabbe and that's Goyle." He held out his hand towards Harry, "My name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

When Harry didn't jump to shake his hand Malfoy looked around the rest of the compartment. "What are you doing here Longbottom, didn't think they let squibs do anything but the clean the toilets. Are they going to get you started early or did they feel sorry for you?"

Harry was really starting to not like this guy. But Draco wasn't done, he spotted Hermione. "You were in the wand shop, your parents are muggles," he said with a sneer. Draco turned back to Harry, "You'll soon find out that some wizards and their families are better than others. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort, I can help you there." Harry noticed Draco offered his hand a second time, with a smirk on his face.

_Doesn't this guy get the hint,_ he thought.

Harry looked down at Draco's hand with distain before raising his eyes up to his face, "I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks."

The smirk on Draco's face fell and he dropped his hand, a scowl starting to cover his face. Harry thought Draco looked like he, and his two goons, were about to start something. Thankfully at that moment someone decided to intervene. It was Fred and George, the redheaded twins he and Hermione had met earlier.

"What do we have here Forge?"

"Looks like more ickle firsties to me Gred."

"Aye, does, doesn't it."

"Didn't someone just set a dung bomb off in that blonde blokes compartment?"

"I believe they did indeed Forge. And one of the those brand new extra strength long lasting ones."

Draco paled and, after pushing the other two out in the hall, took off back towards his compartment. Harry and the others laughed at the pompous ass' misfortune.

"Thanks you two, did someone really set off something in their compartment?" asked Harry.

The twins nodded before the one Harry believed was Fred said, "Oh yes smells awful in there. Won't be able to get the smell out of their stuff for days."

After another short laugh at the stuck up blond's expense Hermione looked at the two and said, "I thought my friend asked you not to spread around the news that he was on the train."

Both looked back at her sheepishly. "Well technically it wasn't us," said George.

"Yeah we only told our family. It's our brother Ron that's been spreading the news up and down the train," said Fred.

Hermione scowled a little at the two.

"Its okay guys. I just don't want people mobbing me," said Harry.

Both the twins nodded and left the compartment. Harry got up and was going to close the door when Hermione stopped him, "Wait, we should probably change into our robes, we'll be there soon. I'll go down to the loo." She got her robes out of her trunk and headed out of the compartment saying, "Be right back."

Harry and Neville changed quickly and packed their things back in their trunks. Hermione came back after fifteen minutes. She packed her things up as well, including the book she was reading. Shortly they felt the train slowing down. And Harry could see the lights of a village nearby. The train stopped and they could hear the other students leaving the train talking.

They got their trunks and left the train. The porters on the platform took their trunks and Hedwig's cage and began moving them. They looked around to see where everyone was going but the call of, "Firs' years this way. Come'n firs' years don't be shy." Harry and Hermione grabbed Neville and pulled him forward towards their friend.

"'ello Harry, Hermione. Who's yer friend here?" asked Hagrid as they came up.

"Hey Hagrid," came their reply.

"This is Neville Longbottom," said Hermione, while Harry just nodded.

"Well I remember your parents, great people they were," Hagrid said to Neville. He then turned towards the crowd of children that had gathered around him, who were gawking at his size. "Alright you lot, we're goin' down to the boats, this way," he called again and began leading them down a path towards the lake.

"No more'n four to a boat," he called.

Harry and Hermione got into a boat followed by Neville. Shortly after they got settled the redhead Ron came up, "Can I ride over in your boat? Looks like all the others are full." Hermione wanted to scowl, while Harry and Neville shrugged. The redhead hopped in and once everyone was settled they noticed Hagrid got into a boat by himself.

"'right, we're off," he called and all the boats sprang forward across the lake.

The boats headed out and seemed to be following the shoreline. There was a large hill ahead.

"The school'll be comin' up soon," called Hagrid. As they past the hill Harry could hear the "ohhs" and "ahhs" of the others as they caught sight of the school for the first time. He was amazed himself. There standing on a cliff ahead was a large castle. They headed for the cliff wall and Harry began to get worried, they weren't slowing down.

"'right, duck an keep yer heads down," came another call from Hagrid.

Harry could now see a cave with a curtain of ivy draping down over the opening. They past through the ivy and into a fairly large cavern. The boats stopped at a large stone dock. There was a stone stairway leading up away from the water at the end.

"Be careful the stone may be slippery you lot," said Hagrid.

Harry and the other three stood and climbed out of the boat onto the dock. As they waited for the others to finish getting out they heard a croak and looked to see Hagrid holding up something, "Did anyone loose a toad?"

"TREVOR!" called Neville stepping forward to take the small amphibian.

"Keep a good hold on him there," said Hagrid before he turned and walked up to the steps, "This way, form a line and be careful." He led them up the staircase to a large wooden set of double doors.

Hagrid looked over his shoulder making sure they were all behind him before reaching up and knocking with his large hand.


	3. Chapter Seven The Sorting Hat

CHAPTER SEVEN

THE SORTING HAT

After Hagrid knocked, the giant doors opened reveling a witch Harry had met before. Though now, being in the ancient school made her look more intimidating.

"The firs' years Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid before he left.

She thank Hagrid after opening the door wide. Harry was amazed at the size of the entrance hall, he was sure that he could have fit the entire lot of the Dursley's house inside. As the followed McGonagall across the stone floors, Harry noticed that along the walls hung torches similar to the ones a Gringotts. McGonagall led them to a small chamber across the hall from another large door, through which could be heard the sound of hundreds of voices. Harry guessed that the rest of the school must be in there.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said McGonagall, "in a moment you will walk through these doors and join your classmates for the start-of-term banquet. But before you do you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin.

"While you are here your house will be like your family. You will have classes with your house year mates, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend much of your free time in your house common room. Your triumphs will earn you points, while any rule breaking will loose points. At the end of the year the house with the most points is awarded the house cup.

"I hope all of you will be a credit to whichever house you are sorted into. The Sorting Ceremony will begin momentarily. So please take a moment to smarten yourselves up. Please wait quietly until I return," she informed them before going through the doors.

Harry was trying to relax, by taking a few steadying breaths. Hermione was trying to recite as many spells as she could. Neville looked like he was going to be ill. The three could hear Ron telling another student that his brothers told him that it was a test that could be painful. A scream was heard and when Harry and his two friends turned they could see that around twenty ghosts had just floated through the back wall. They seemed to be arguing about whether or not to forgive someone named Peeves. The two ghosts at the front of the line took notice of the first years standing in the chamber.

A short fat ghost who looked like he was dressed as a monk was the first to speak to them, "Ah, new students, waiting to be sorted! Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!"

And with that the ghosts turned and resumed their floating trek through the chamber and out the wall on the other side. McGonagall returned as the last of the ghosts faded through the walls.

"Come with me," she said as the doors opened wide.

They all followed her into a large room. There were four rows of tables running from the door up to a raised platform like stage. Seated on benches on either side of these tables were students from ages twelve and up. On the platform running from one side of the hall to the other was another row of tables behind which were seated a large group of adults, including Hagrid. Whose large size stood out even as they entered from the far side of the hall. As they headed up the middle of the room Harry looked up and was shocked, it didn't look like there was a ceiling.

Hermione leaned in a little next to him, "It's not real the ceiling. It's just bewitched to look like the night sky. I read about in in _Hogwarts: A History_."

Shortly they arrived at the platform. McGongall stepped up onto the stage next to a stool that Harry hadn't seen until they got to the platform. On top of the stool sat an old hat. When everyone was arranged and the hall quiet, what looked like a tear near the brim opened and the hat began to sing:

"_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or prehaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

There was a round of applause from everyone as the hat bowed.

"Now when I call your name you will come forward, I will place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses," said McGonagall.

"I'm gonna kill Fred and George, they said we had to wrestle a troll," said Ron in a harsh tone barely below a whisper.

"Abbot, Hannah," called McGonagall.

A girl with blonde pigtails walked up and put on the hat, which fell over her eyes. After a short pause the hat shouted, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

More names were called. Susan Bones also went to Hufflepuff. Terry Boot and Mandy Brocklehurst went to Ravenclaw. Lavender Brown was the first Gryffindor of he evening, while Millicent Bulstrode was the first to become a Slytherin in their year.

Harry began to hope that this wasn't like how they picked teams in primary school, he had always been picked last.

Tracy Davis went to Slytherin, Justin Finch-Fletchley to Hufflepuff and Seamus Finnigan to Gryffindor.

Harry looked up to the staff table and smiled at Hagrid, who beamed him a smile back. Harry then let his eyes wander down the table. He noticed Quirrell's turban covered head, and tried to focus on him, but Quirrell's head was turned. He appeared to be talking to the teacher to his right, who had pale yellow skin, greasy black hair, and a long hook nose. This teacher must have felt Harry's eyes on him because he looked up and made eye contact with Harry. As he did Harry felt his head start to heat up starting at his scar, before a sharp pain shot through it.

He reached up and rubbed his hand over it, "Oww!" he muttered under his breath.

"Harry what's wrong," asked Neville.

Harry was about to answer when the teacher broke eye contact to look at Quirrell, his eyes narrowing.

"Nothing, just a headache I think," Harry answered quickly, wondering why his scar had started hurting. He couldn't remember it ever hurting before. He was brought out of his thoughts as he heard.

"Granger Hermione."

Hermione sat and McGonagall put the hat on her head. She sat there for a moment. Suddenly a strange look past across her face. Harry thought it looked like she was going to ask a question, but before she could the hat called out, "GRYFFINDOR!"

After Daphne Greengrass was sorted into Slytherin, Harry wondered what would happen if the hat didn't call out a house name. As this thought came to mind he started to panic, _What if I'm not chosen at all?_ he thought.

Only to be brought out as, "Longbottom, Neville," came from McGonagall's lips.

Harry watched as Neville nervously walked up and sat down on the stool. He looked as if he was going to throw up as the hat was placed on his head. It took a while for the hat to say anything. Harry watched Neville's face the entire time. His expression went from nauseous to slightly worried to relaxed, before the hat called out, "GRYFFINDOR!" Neville took off the hat, handed it to McGonagall and walked over to the table an sat down.

When Draco Malfoy's name was called he pompously walked up and sat of the stool. The hat barely touched his head before it called out, "SLYTHERIN."

Malfoy swaggerd over to the Slytherin table and sat down with Crabbe and Goyle, a pleased smile on his face.

More names were called, Moon…, Nott…, Parkinson…, then a pair of twin girls with the last name Patil…, and finally Sally-Anne Perks.

When McGonagall called, "Potter, Harry." He could feel every eye in the room on him. The great hall was perfectly quiet as Harry walked up and sat down on the stool.

The hat went on his head and almost immediately he felt and heard a voice, "Hhmmm, interesting. Difficult, very difficult. Another who could go to any house. Loyal to a fault, plenty of courage, not a bad mind either, there's talent and a thirst to prove yourself. But where to put you?"

"Who are you?" asked Harry.

"I'm the sorting hat, my boy," came the reply in his mind, "Oh wait what's this, the other half. My, my most unusual. Have to put you together then."

Before Harry could ask what they hat meant he heard it call out, "GRYFFINDOR!" The hat was removed and he hopped off the stool. He walked over to the table that Hermione and Neville had gone to.

He noticed the twins from the train were at this table, they had hopped up and started cheering, "We go Potter! We got Potter!" Harry sat down on the bench in between Hermione and one of the Weasley twins, while Neville sat across from him, next to the other twin.

For Harry the rest of the sorting past in a kind of blur, he vaguely remembered Ronald Weasley being sorted into Gryffindor with himself and his older brothers. With Blaise Zabini going to Slytherin. What the sorting hat had said confused him. _Other half, other half of what?_ he thought.

Harry was brought out of his thoughts as Dumbledore, who was sitting at a large chair in the middle of all the adults, stood an addressed the Hall, "Now that the sorting has been completed the feast shall begin. But first I would like to say a few words. Nitwit! Blubber! Odment! Tweak! Thank you."

Harry turned to the redhead next to him, "Is he mad?" Both redheads replied in their round robin way.

"Who Dumbledore?"

Harry nodded.

"Completely,"

"totally,"

"and certifiably."

"But he's also brilliant —"

"— though not as brilliant as the two of us, eh George —"

"But nobodies perfect."

The last being chorused at the same time. Then the twin next to him asked, "Potatoes Harry?" holding out a bowl. Harry then noticed that sometime between Dumbledore making his comments and the twin's answer the table had been filled with bowls and trays of food.

While Harry had never been completely starved. Most of the time he ate very meager portions of the bland food the Dursleys fixed or had him prepare. He found it hard to eat very much of the rich food before him on the table, especially the dessert. Though he did like the treacle tart a lot.

Harry noticed that the teacher from earlier was watching him, while offhandedly talking with Professor Quirell again. He tapped Fred on the shoulder, "Who's the teacher sitting next to Professor Quirell?"

"That's Snape."

"What's he teach?"

"Potions, right git about it though. Hateful man, heard that several parents have complained but Dumbledore won't sack him for some reason. Something awfully off about the man if you ask me. And he's been after the _Defense Against the Dark Arts_ position for a long time."

The feast finally came to an end and Dumbledore stood once again, "Now that we have all supped, I have a few start-of-term notices to announce."

Dumbledore told the first years and reminded the other students that the forest was off limits to them all, the reminder aimed mainly at the Weasley twins. He also told them that Mr. Filch wanted to remind everyone that no magic was to be used in the halls between classes. Then he informed them that Quidditch trials would be held in the second week of term, and anyone interested in playing for their house should seek out Madam Hooch. Finally, all students were told that the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side was out of bounds to all who did not wish to die a most painful death. With that he dismissed the students to their dorms.

At the last announcement Harry turned to Fred again, "Is he serious?"

"Seems to be. I have half a mind to try and find out why, but mum would kill me if I got myself killed," replied the redhead.

Since they were now dismissed the upper years took off while the Prefects lead the first year students to their dorms. The walked to Gryffindor tower was, in Harry's opinion, very impressive. Moving staircases, moving and talking paintings, and secret passageways and rooms behind paintings. After Percy's explanation about the password and the dormitories, and a warning to watch out for Peeves the Poltergeist, Harry and his roommates hurried up the stairs and changed.

Then he and Neville came back down to the Gryffindor common room and talked with Hermione. Harry asked if Hermione wanted to split their book load for the first day. Him carry half his books and her take the other half of hers and that they would sit together and share. She declined, saying that she wanted to have everything with her tomorrow. Neville however took Harry up on the idea. The three sat together telling a few stories for about an another hour before they all retired back to their rooms.


	4. Chapter Eight The Potions Master

**Author's Note: I'd like to thank PikachuThunder2117 for beta-ing the next five chapters. Hope everyone enjoys them.**

* * *

CHAPTER EIGHT

THE POTIONS MASTER

Early the next morning, even though he hadn't slept long, Harry awoke around ten after five. Years of having to wake up and cook breakfast for the Dursleys had gotten him used to this. After dressing he grabbled his books and headed down towards the Great Hall. He found Hermione sitting at the Gryffindor table, already looking over what he guessed was on of their school books. He sat down and started serving himself from he food on the table.

"What do you think they will teach us first?" asked Hermione.

"Don't know. I wonder how we will know which classes we will have on what day? Schedules maybe?" answered Harry with his own questions.

"Most likely, it wouldn't be very realistic to tell us where to go every morning."

"Guess not."

They both noticed Neville come in carrying his book bag. He made his way over to them and sat down rubbing his eyes. "Ugh, It's too early. Got used to sleeping until ten this summer," said Neville as he started gathering some things to eat. The three of them continued talking until Professor McGonagall came by and handed out their schedules. They noticed several blocks of time that week when they had study hall in the Great Hall.

"So what class are you looking forward to the most?" asked Hermione, "I'm most interested in Transfiguration. Professor McGonagall did a small demonstration when she visited my house earlier this summer."

"Well my Gran keeps a small greenhouse that I help her tend. It's really enjoyable, even tending the more mundane plants that we have," said Neville, "So I hope that Herbology will be as enjoyable."

"Why does your Gran keep a greenhouse, is she a herbologist?" asked Hermione.

"No, she's a Potions Mistress. Some of the ingredients can be very expensive for just a few leaves or roots. So it's much cheaper to grow them instead of buying them. Plus we sell the extra we have."

Harry chimed in next, "I enjoyed reading our Potions textbook; it reminds me of the science experiments that I used to read about in primary school."

Both of the others agreed with him. They finished eating and headed out to start the first week of school.

Navigating the castle was more difficult than it looked. Besides the moving staircases, there were the ghosts to contend with. Some, like Nearly-Headless Nick, were helpful and would point the students in the right direction, regardless of house. Others would send them in circles for their own amusement.

Of all of them Peeves the Poltergeist was the worst. Water ballons and wastepaper baskets were but a couple of the more mundane things that he would use as ammunition to throw at the students. And the caretaker, Argus Filch, was almost as bad. His cat, Missus Norris, would follow, and sometimes chase students; almost like she was waiting for them to do something wrong. Filch would seem to come out of nowhere to startle students, who he claimed must be up to something if they were nervous.

Overall Harry, Neville and Hermione did an okay job of not getting turned around to many times on the stairs. Their main problem was all of the people that would follow them around trying to get a closer look at Harry and his scar.

Astronomy was an interesting class, though Harry didn't understand how studying the movements of the planets and stars every Wednesday evening was going to help him performing magic.

Three days a week they had Herbology with Professor Sprout, a short plump witch, who had a very bubbly personality. Neville turned out to be the star pupil in this class, answering more questions than anyone else. Hermione had been slightly depressed that she was out done until Harry reminded her that Neville had been working with a lot of those plants in his Gran's greenhouse for a long time.

"Besides," Harry said, "some people are just going to have a certain knack at certain things, but struggle with others. We'll just have to work hard and study together."

History of Magic had to be, hands down, the most boring class Harry and the others had sat through. The class was taught by a ghost, that everyone said, had died in his sleep and continued to come to class everyday to teach. There was no rhyme or reason to the order of any of the dates presented in the book, which the Professor would read in a monotone voice even though he seemed to have the text memorized. Even Hermione agreed with Harry that a pillow would have been of more use in the class than their books.

If History of Magic was boring, then Professor Flitwick's Charms class was a highlight of the week. The short professor had so much energy that is was infectious. The first class he became so excited, when he read Harry's name on the roll, he fell backwards off of the stack of books he stood on to lecture.

After class Harry approached him, "Um Professor, can I ask you a question?"

"Well you just did, but if you would like to ask another you _may_," Flitwick replied smiling.

"Well I just wanted to know if there was any way that I could disguise my scar? People have been staring at me and following me around the castle trying to get a look at me or it," Harry explained.

Flitwick's smile faltered a bit, "Unfortunately Mister Potter, with a curse scar, glamor charms rarely, if at all, work." At Harry's dejected look he continued, "However, every student should be able to move through the halls of the school unmolested. So I will tell my own house to leave you be, and ask the other Heads of House to do the same. And I would like to apologize if my exuberance today caused you any discomfort. You see, I remember your mother when she was your age. She was an exceptionally good student. And I must say that you have inherited her eyes. A very striking emerald green."

Harry smiled a little at that, before thanking the Professor for his time, nodding and left for his next class.

Transfiguration class was taught by Professor McGonagall, the head of Gryffindor House. They quickly learned in their very first class that she was a very no nonsense teacher. They were waiting in the classroom, which appeared to be empty, except for the tabby cat perched on the desk. Harry and Neville were sitting behind Hermione and Sally-Anne Perks, one of her dorm mates. At about three minutes after the start of class, Ron Weasley and Seamus Finnegan burst into the room.

"Whoa, just made it," said Seamus.

"Yeah, could you have imagined the look on McGonagall's face if we'd been late for the first class?" asked Ron.

The tabby cat leapt from the desk, but before it landed on the floor it had transformed into the stern looking Transfigurations teacher. "It might looks something like this," she said with a look of displeasure on her face.

"That was bloody brilliant!" yelled Ron.

"Thank you for that assessment Mister Weasley. Perhaps I should transfigure you or Mister Finnegan into a pocket watch, that way the other would be on time," came her reply.

"Sorry we got lost," said Seamus.

"Perhaps a map then, surely you don't need one to find a seat," said McGonagall before starting her lecture, "Transfiguration is some of the most complex and difficult magic you will learn here at Hogwarts. There will be no fooling around or goofing off in this class. Any student who does will be asked not to come back." She then stepped to the side of her desk and turned it into a pig and back again.

The rest of the class they attempted to turn matchsticks into needles, only a few were successful. Hermione was the first to succeed, Harry managed to make the wood turn to metal. Neville was only able to make the match turn a somewhat silver color.

Defense Against the Dark Arts, a class many students were looking forward too, sadly turned out to be somewhat of a joke. Professor Quirrell seemed to be afraid of his own shadow. The room smelled strongly of garlic, Quirrell apparently believed that he as being stalked by a vampire he had met a few years earlier. He told the students that the large purple turban he wore was a gift from an African Prince for Quirrell's help in getting rid of a zombie.

It was hard to believe that Quirrell could have gotten rid of a zombie or survived a run in with a vampire, the Professor being as jittery as he was. Even though the Professor seemed like he was completely incompetent, Harry couldn't shake an uneasy feeling that came over him during the class.

Friday morning found the three young Gryffindors eating breakfast in the Great Hall. Hedwig swooped in, as she usually did most mornings to visit with Harry, but today she had a note attached to her leg. Harry took the note and gave Hedwig a piece of bacon off of his plate. The note was from Hagid.

_Dear Harry,_

_I know you get Friday afternoons off, so would you like to come and have a cup of tea with me around three? Want to hear all about your first week. Send us an answer back with Hedwig._

_Hagird_

Harry took out his quill and wrote a quick reply, saying that he, Hermione and Neville would be down later that day, then sent Hedwig off to deliver the note.

The first year Gryffindor's first Potions class was a double with the first year Slytherins. Harry, Hermione and Neville filed into the Potions classroom located in the dungeon of the school. They were the first ones to arrive so they picked a table that would allow them to see the board clearly, yet not too close to the front, something about Professor Snape put Harry on edge. When the other students came in Ron Weasley sat with them, as he had tried to sit near or beside Harry since classes had started. The other three didn't mind much, except when they would try and study or read ahead and Ron only wanted to play games or talk about Quidditch.

Professor Snape came into the room with his robes billowing out behind him, which reminded Harry of the comic book hero Batman. _I wonder if I were to ask him how he does that, if he would answer 'I'm Batman,'_ Harry thought. The thought, which had started out amusing, took a turn down a depressed route when Harry remembered Batman's back-story. Harry was so lost in his own thoughts he didn't realize that Snape was taking roll until he heard the Professor call out Neville's name. He looked up and waited for his own name to be called. Snape paused, like Professor Flitwick, when he came to Harry's name. But unlike Flitwick there wasn't any mirth in his voice, in fact in sounded a bit menacing. When Snape finished the roll he walked over to the blackboard straight across from Harry and his friends.

"Ah yes, Mr. Potter, our new _celebrity_," he said, looking down his long hooked nose at Harry. Then he continued, "Let's see if you know anything, shall we? Tell me, Mr. Potter, what would you get if I asked you to add powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Harry remembered reading something about that as he thought for a moment. "If I remember correctly it makes a very powerful sleeping potion, but I can't remember the name sir," Harry answered.

Snape's scowl deepened, if that was possible, "A lucky guess. And for your information it is called the _Draught of Living Death_. Let's try another question then. Where, Mr. Potter would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?"

Harry couldn't believe it, _Does he expect me to have read and memorized the entire book?_ he thought. He noticed that Hermione had her hand up, trying to get Snape's attention. Harry could feel the anxiety, that usually came on when Uncle Vernon or Aunt Petunia was going to scold him, settle in. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself.

"Don't know? How about this one, Mister Potter? What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?" came Snape's third question.

"I think Hermione knows the answer sir," said Harry as he pointed to his friend, who was now standing with her hand held hight in the air, "You could let her answer," he finished trying not to let his emotions bleed through.

Snape strode up to the table that they were seated at, waved his hand in a dismissive manner at Hermione, "Sit down you silly girl. For you information, Mr. Potter, a bezoar is a stone found in the stomach of a goat that will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane they are the same plant, that also goes by the name of aconite."

Snape continued to stare at Harry until he heard him say something, "What was that Mister Potter?"

Harry paled a little, as he realized he had spoken aloud. He swallowed steeling himself before replying, "I said, don't call her names, you don't even know her."

At this the entire class gasped, fighting with a teacher the first day of class was crazy. Had Harry looked at Hermione, the confuse but proud look on her face would have surprised him even more.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for you cheek Mister Potter," exclaimed Snape as he stared Harry down, daring him to say anything else. Harry remained silent returning Snape's stare until the man moved back to the board and started writing instructions upon it.

The rest of the class was stressful for most of the students. Snape was constantly criticizing everyone except for Malfoy. Harry had paired up with Neville, who was so nervous that he kept missing steps, luckily Harry caught him and avoided a potential accident. Their latest near miss was when Neville almost added the porcupine quills too early.

Harry caught his arm, "Not yet, we have to let it set and then stir it some more."

Neville nodded and tried to calm himself, but then Professor Snape decided to make his presence known again. He came up and stood staring down his nose at everything Harry and Neville were doing. It was obvious that he was waiting for one of both of them to make a mistake. Both took on the challenge, and started to double check everything they were doing.

Suddenly a loud explosion and a yelp of pain was heard. When everyone turned, Malfoy had large boils forming on his face; the cauldron he and Crabbe were working at was now a ruined mess. Snape walked over to their table and with a wave of his want vanished the mess.

"Take Mr. Malfoy to the hospital wing," he told Crabbe before moving back towards Harry's table, "Who did you get to sabotage Draco's potion?" Snape looked like he was getting ready to explode himself.

Surprisingly it was a Slytherin student that spoke up next. "Professor Snape, it was Malfoy and Crabbe's own fault. They were talking about how to sabotage someone else's potion instead of paying attention to what was going on with their own," said a pretty blonde girl with blue eyes. Harry couldn't remember he name.

"Is that so Miss Greengrass," said Professor Snape, to which the blonde nodded.

"Very well then, everyone take a sample of your potion, label it and bring it up to my desk," came Snape's final instruction.

With the class over Harry, Hermione, Neville and Ron took off down to Hagrid's hut to visit. Harry knocked on the door, when they arrived, only for all of them to jump when the loud barking of a dog sounded from inside.

"Back Fang, — _back_. Down boy," they could hear Hagrid call out.

They also heard a scuffling noise. They hoped that Hagrid was just wrestling a large dog out of the way. When the door opened they saw Hagrid had a large smile, and behind him was a large dark furred boarhound.

"Great to see you Harry and Hermione, and I see you've brought some friends with you. Well come on in and have some tea," said Hagrid as he moved out of the way and ushered them over to some rather large furniture, most notably a large bed in one corner with an equally large patchwork quilt covering it.

The hut was an enormous one room space. There were all sorts of hams, pheasants, and other small game hanging from the ceiling. There was a copper kettle hanging over the fire in the hearth, with some liquid boiling inside.

Harry made the introductions. "Hagrid, you remember our friend Neville from the train platform, and this is Ron Weasley," he said indicating each in turn.

"Longbottom right?" Hagrid asked looking at Neville, who nodded. "I knew your parents, great people. Always made time to help anyone who asked. It's a shame what happened," he continued, until Neville got an uncomfortable look on his face. Hagrid nodded sadly and changed the subject, "So another Weasley. Your brothers Fred and George have given Filch and a few teachers a lot of grief with all the mischief they get up to. Your brother Bill's a curse breaker isn't he?"

"Yes sir," replied Ron a little nervously.

"Aww, forget that sir business, it's just Hagrid. Your brother Charlie was the one that I knew best. He was always great with creatures. Always helpin' out Silvanus Kettleburn, the Care of Magical Creatures Professor. What's he up to now?" asked Hagrid.

"Oh he works at a dragon preserve in Romania," Ron launched into an excited speech, telling them about the letters that Charlie had written back so far.

The visit with Hagrid went well. Harry and the others told him about their first week of lessons. A few more stories were shared, and Hagrid complained about Filch having Mrs. Norris follow him around. Then told them how he was trying to figure out a way to get the two of them back.

"Hagrid, why does Professor Snape hate Harry?" asked Neville.

"I'm sure he doesn't hate Harry —" started Hagrid.

Only to be interrupted by Neville, "But he does, he started asking Harry all these different questions about different potions and ingredients before the class began. And when Harry got the first question right Snape got angry —"

"I'm sure you all are imagining things," but the way Hagrid wouldn't meet any of their eyes told them that something was up with Snape.

Harry noticed the _Daily Prophet_ sitting on the table:

**GRINGOTTS BREAK-IN LATEST**

Investigations continue into the break-in at Gringotts on 31 July, widely believed to be the work of Dark wizards or witches unknown.

Gringotts goblins today insisted that nothing was taken. The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied the same day.

"But we're not telling you what was in there, so keep your noses out if you know what's good for you," said a Gringotts spokesgoblin this afternoon.

"Hey this break-in happened on my birthday!" said Harry, "Hagrid could it've been happening while we were still in the bank, or a little after?"

Hagird wouldn't look any of them in the eye after that. He only grunted and offered to pour them some more tea. Harry read over the article again. _The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied earlier that same day._ Hagrid had taken a grubby little package out of vault seven hundred and thirteen. Was that the vault that had been searched? Was that package what the thieves were looking for?

Silently Harry, Hermione, Neville, and Ron walked back up to the castle for dinner. Hagrid had offered them some rock cakes, which were shapeless lumps with raisins that were hard enough to chip teeth, that felt noticeably heavier that their namesakes. As they reached the castle Harry's last thought was that none of his lessons had given him as much to think about as what he had learned while visiting Hagrid.


	5. Chapter Nine The Midnight Duel

CHAPTER NINE

THE MIDNIGHT DUEL

The second week of classes a notice was found on the common room bulletin board. Harry and the other first year Gryffindors groaned when they read it. They had their first flying lesson on Thursday afternoon with the first year Slytherins. During that week they had to listen to Malfoy brag about his skills on a broom. He would describe, in great detail, to anyone nearby about near collisions with muggle helicopters to being chased by them.

At least they could escape Malfoy. However, Ron Weasley was another matter. After seeing the notice all the boy talked about was Quidditch. He and Seamus had first started explaining the game to Dean Thomas, a muggle-born wizard who had put up some soccer posters in their dorm room. Harry, Hermione, and Neville were all nervous about the upcoming lesson.

For Harry the idea of having to learn anything in front of Draco Malyfoy, or any of the other Slytherins for that matter, wasn't at all appealing. Potions, which had been the subject he had been most interested in until he had to sit through the first class, was now the time of week he dreaded the most.

Hermione had been frantic since the notice was posted. She asked a couple of older students what book they would be using, to which she received the answer that there was no book because flying a broom couldn't be learned from a book. She had gone to the library and checked out _Quidditch through the Ages_ reading it from cover to cover, in record time, trying to find any advice that might be held within.

Neville was worried because when he was younger he had been a bit accident prone and his Gran wouldn't let him near a broom, toy or otherwise. Add to that the fact that Neville seemed to be number two on the list of targets for the Slytherin students, the boy seemed almost sick about the upcoming Thursday lesson.

Thursday morning found the three once again the first students at the Gryffindor table in the great hall. Only a select few Ravenclaw students ever beat them down to breakfast. As the other students started to filter in from their dormitories they were once again assailed by Draco Malfoy's drawling voice bragging about things he had done on a broom, this time the subject was stunts he had pulled this past summer before school started.

"You'd think a professional team would try and recruit him if he's done half the things he's claimed to have done," said Neville.

"They have professional Quidditch teams?" askd Harry. This was the wrong thing to ask in the presence of Ron Weasley.

"Of course they do. There's Puddlemere United, the Hollyhead Harpies, and then the best in the league the Chuddley Cannons!" he exclaimed. His last comment bringing a snicker from several other students at the table, including Neville and Ron's twin brothers.

Once Ron started Seamus came right in and he'd noticed the book Hermione was reading, "Hey Granger, didn't know you were interested in the sport. But if you want to know the rules we could explain them to you. It'd probably be more interesting then reading them from an old book."

Hermione closed the book, put it away, and started putting more food on her plate; hoping that it would send the message that she wasn't interested. Unfortunately it didn't and so she was forced to listen as Ron and Seamus tried to explain the rules of Quidditch to everyone at the table. They only paused to take a bite of food, and even then Ron tried to talk with his mouth full. The two boy's rant only ended when the morning mail started getting delivered by the post owls. Many of the children received responses back from their parents. When Hedwig landed next to Harry, Hermione asked if she could use her to send a letter to her parents.

"Sure, but won't they be at work?"

"Mum usually takes Thursdays off, so she should be home."

Harry told her to go ahead and Hermione took a letter out of her bag and handed it to him.

Harry affixed the letter and then told Hedwig, "Hey girl, take this to Hermione's parents house, would you?" Hedwig puffed out her chest and then nipped Harry's ear. Harry fed her another piece of bacon before she took off.

On the other side of the table, across from Harry and Hermione, Neville had opened a box that had been dropped off. He removed a glass ball about the size of a large marble.

"What's that?" asked Harry.

"It's a Remembrall," replied Neville.

"I've read about those, you give it a squeeze and if the smoke turns red it means you've forgotten something," said Hermione.

Almost immediately after she said it the smoke inside the ball turned red.

"Oh no, what have I forgotten now —" started Neville as he scrunched up his nose trying to rack his brain for the information that seemed to have slipped away. Draco Malfoy, who just happened to be walking by the Gryffindor table, snatched the Remembrall out of Neville's hand.

Hermione gasped when Harry, Ron and Seamus all stood. Harry had been sitting next to her on the opposite side of the table of Malfoy, but Ron and Seamus were sitting next to Neville well within reach of the blonde boy. Hermione was afraid that things were going to come to blows until Professor McGonagall, who was good a spotting trouble after so many years of teaching, came walking up.

"Is there a problem?"

"Malfoy took my Remembrall Professor."

With a sneer on his face Draco dropped the Remembrall back onto the Gryffindor table.

"Just looking," he said before walking off towards the Slytherin table, his two goons following after him.

* * *

At three-thirty in the afternoon. Harry, Hermione, Neville and the other first year Gryffindors left the castle and wandered over to one of the flat lawns on the opposite side of the grounds from the forbidden forest. The Slytherin first years where already there standing together off to one side of about twenty broomsticks, arranged in two rows. Harry had asked the Weasley twins about the lesson, but didn't get much out of them other than a few complaints about the school brooms. Which they said either started vibrating if you took them too high, or tried to steer to the left.

Madam Hooch, who had short grey hair and yellow eyes like those of a hawk, arrived shortly after the Gryffindors did.

"What are you all waiting for? Everyone stand by a broomstick. Hurry up, hurry up," she called out.

All of the students moved to comply. Harry noticed that some of the twigs looked broken or were bent out at odd angles.

"Now stick your hand out over your broomstick," explained Hooch, as she walked between the two lines of brooms. When she saw that everyone was following her instructions she continued, "Now say UP!"

"UP!" all of the students began calling out.

Harry's broom was the first to fly into his had, having responded immediately. A few others came up after the second or third call. Hermione's broom rolled around on the ground for a while before it came to her hand. Neville's broom looked as if it wasn't going to move at all, Harry could see that his friend was still suffering from nervousness. Ron's responded quickly, hitting him in the face the first time it came up.

When everyone had their broomstick in their hand, Madam Hooch walked around showing them all how to mount them. Harry and Neville snickered when they heard Madam Hooch tell Malfoy that he had been doing it wrong for years. Once they were all on their brooms, Madam Hooch began pacing between them again.

"Now when I blow my whistle, I want all of you to kick off from the ground, hard. Hover for a moment then lean forward to touch back down," explained Hooch as she took the whistle hanging around her neck and brought it to her lips.

But before she could sound it, Neville's nervousness kicked in and he pushed off the ground early.

"Come down now boy!" shouted Madam Hooch.

"It won't respond," exclaimed Neville as he tried to lean forward, this only cause the broom to rise higher — twelve feet — twenty feet. Harry could see Neville go deathly pale before he slumped forward and then slid sideways off the broom —

WHAP — with a sickening thud followed by a crunch, Neville landed facedown on the grass. His broom, which had kept rising, drifted out of sight over the forbidden forest.

Madam Hooch rushed over to where Neville had landed, she waved her wand around and Neville groaned and lifted himself up to sit on the grass, cradling one of his arms as he did.

"Broken wrist," she said, "Come on boy, we need to get you to the hospital wing."

She helped Neville up and, helping him hold his arm still, started leading him towards the castle, "All of you are to stay put and not move about, while I escort this young man to the hospital wing. If I see a single broom in the air, the person riding it will find themselves heading home before anyone can say Quidditch."

As soon as both were out of earshot, Malfoy started laughing, "Did you see the look on the fat lumps face."

Several of the other first year Slytherins laughed as well.

"Shut up, Malfoy!" yelled a female Gryffindor Harry recognized as Parvati Patil.

"Oh, sticking up for Longbottom, Parvati," said Pansy Parkinson, " didn't know _you_ had a thing for accident prone oafs."

The Slytherins laughed again, as Parvati blushed with embarrassment and stepped back next to the other first year Gryffindor girls.

"Oh, look!" called Malfoy running over to where they had started the lesson. Then bent down and grabbed something shinny of the ground.

"It's Longbottom's Remembrall, maybe if he'd given this a squeezed he'd have remembered to land on his fat arse!"

"Hand it over Malfoy," said Harry as he stepped towards Draco.

"Sorry Potter, I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find — like on one of the roofs!" Malfoy said before jumping on his broom and taking off into the air.

He hadn't been lying, when he said he was good at flying. He hovered up near the top of one of the outer castle ramparts.

"What's the matter Potter, bit high for you to reach," Draco taunted, as Harry started to mount his broom.

"_No Harry!"_ called Hermione, putting her hand on his shoulder. "Madam Hooch said to stay put, you'll get expelled and loose the house points."

"I won't let him get away with picking on my friends, Hermione," replied Harry before he took off after Draco. As his feet left the ground and he took to the air Harry was filled with a surge of adrenalin and joy. He smiled as he found something that he didn't have to be taught. He somehow instinctively knew how to do this.

He heard gasps and screams behind him, he even thought he heard someone give a whoop. He pulled up on the handle, coaxing the broom higher in the air. He pulled the broom into a sharp turn, to face Malfoy, who had a shocked look on his face.

"Hand it over Malfoy," Harry called out as he got close to the blonde haired boy, "or I'll knock you off that broom."

"That so."

At Draco's comment Harry gripped the broom tight and pushed forward on the handle. As Harry shot forward Draco narrowly dodged to the left.

"Crabbe and Goyle can't help you now Malfoy!" Harry called.

"Have fun catching it then!" said Malfoy before he threw the Remembrall as hard as he could, then flew back towards the ground.

Harry watched as the tiny ball fell almost in slow motion. He leaned forward, aiming the broom down into a steep dive. He could feel and hear the wind whip past his head, assaulting his ears. He stuck his hand out as far as he could. A foot from the ground he closed his hand around the Remembrall, before straightening his broom and tumbling off onto the ground with the it clutched tightly in his fist.

"HARRY POTTER!"

Harry felt his heart sink faster than he'd dived on the broom. Professor McGonagall was headed for them all the stern look on her face more pronounced than usual.

"_Never_ — in all my time at Hogwarts — how _dare_ you — could have broken your neck," she said pausing in shock, her eyes flashing occasionally.

"He was only trying to help Professor —"

"Be quiet Ms. Granger —"

"But Malfoy —"

"_Enough_, Mr. Weasley. Potter, follow me, now."

As Harry followed Professor McGonagall back to the school, he looked back and caught site of a smirk on Malfoy's face as he was talking to Crabbe and Goyle. He wanted to say something to defend himself to his head of house, but for some reason his voice didn't want to work.

_Didn't even last two weeks_, he thought as he followed McGonagall up the front steps of the school.

She didn't say a word the entire time, leading him through the halls, opening doors and striding down the halls briskly. The look on her face must have gotten worst, as any student that they came across scrambled to clear out of her way. She kept going with Harry following behind her, a miserable look on his face.

_Guess she's taking me to Dumbledore's office_, Harry's mind started to wander a little, _she'll tell him what happened and then I'll be expelled. The Dursleys will be really mad if they have to come pick me up._

McGonall finally stopped at a classroom door and opened it and asked, "Professor Flitwick, may I borrow Wood for a few moments?"

Harry was starting to get confused, _are they going to beat me with a cane?_

But Wood turned out to be a burly fifth-year boy that Harry remembered seeing in the Gryffindor common room.

"Both of you follow me," said McGonagall as she led them down the hall a bit to an empty classroom, "In here."

Wood was eyeing Harry curiously, confused why McGonagall was pulling him out of class. Once both boys were inside McGonagall closed the door and cast a spell on it.

"Harry Potter this is Oliver Wood, Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Wood — I've found you a Seeker."

Wood's expression brightened, looking like he just found out he'd just been recruited by one of those professional teams Ron had been on about earlier that day.

"Are you seriou Professor?"

"Most assuredly, Mr. Wood," Professor McGonagall answered crisply. "Potter's a natural. I've never seen anything like it. Was that your first time on a broomstick, Potter?"

Harry nodded silently. He wasn't certain what was going on, but it seemed that he wasn't going to be expelled. He felt a bit of the weight on his chest lighten.

McGonagall held up the Remembrall, "He caught this in his hand after a fifty-foot dive. Didn't even hesitate or hurt himself. Charlie Weasley never did anything like that."

Wood now looked like all his dreams were coming true right then.

"Know how to play Quidditch, Potter?" asked Wood.

Harry shook his head no.

"Well he's the right build for a seeker," said Wood as he walked around Harry seeming to be sizing him up. Light — speedy — he'll need a decent broom, Professor — at least a Cleansweep Seven preferably a Nimbus Two Thousand."

"I'll speak to Professor Dumbledore later and see if he'll let us bend the first-year rule. It would be great to have a better team than last year. Snape was unbearable after we were _flattened_ in that last match with Slytherin."

Professor McGonagall peered over he glasses at Harry, "I want to hear that you're training hard and keeping up your grades, Potter, or I may change my mind about punishing you," before smiling, "Your father would've been proud. He was an excellent Quidditch player himself. He played Chaser while he was here."

* * *

"_WHAT_ you're _joking_, right?"

It was dinnertime. Ron had a fork full of food poised to bring to his mouth, but now it was forgotten. He, Harry and Hermione had filled Neville in on what happened after he had been taken to the hospital wing by Madam Hooch. And now Harry had just finished telling them what happened after Professor McGonagall taken him out of class.

"But first-years _never_ — you've got to be the youngest Quidditch player in —"

"— A century!" finshed Harry, before taking another bite from the large mound of food he'd piled on his plate that night. He'd been particularly hungry after his nervousness this afternoon. "According to Wood."

Ron just sat, gapping in awe at Harry. Hermione was shaking her head, Harry knew she wasn't impressed that he'd basically been rewarded for breaking the rules, but she was glad that her best friend hadn't been expelled.

"That's really great Harry," said Neville, "Um, I was wondering Harry, d-do you th-think you could help me learn how to f-fl-fly?"

"Of course Neville, no problem," answered Harry, " but I might be pretty busy for a little while. I start training next week. Only don't tell anyone, 'cause Wood wants to keep it a secret."

Fred and George, who had recently arrived in the Great Hall, came over and each clapped Harry on the back.

"Well done Harry, Wood just told us!" said George.

"We're on the team as well." Fred interjected.

"Beaters!" both exclaimed.

"We haven't won a game since our brother Charlie graduated."

"You must be really good Harry. Wood looked like he was about to float away when he told us."

"We'll see you guys later. Lee Jordan says he's found another secret passageway."

"But the way he described it earlier it sounds like the one behind the statue of Gregory the Smarmy. We found that one first week our second year."

As they turned to leave Malfoy was standing in their way.

"Enjoying a last meal, Potter? Are you catching the train back to the Muggles tonight or in the morning?"

"You sound a lot braver now that you're back on the ground and have your two goons with you," was Harry's only reply. Harry was glad that the teachers at the High table were watching, and all Crabbe and Goyle could do was crack their knuckles.

"I'll take you on alone anytime, Potter," said Malfoy, "How about tonight? Wizard's duel, midnight, in the trophy room. Wands only — no contact. What's the matter Potter, never heard of a Wizard's duel?"

"Of course he has," said Ron as Harry sat shaking his head no, "I'm his second, who's yours?"

Malfoy looked back at his two followers before saying, "Crabbe. See you two at midnight," before the three strolled off.

"What was he talking about? What's a second?" asked Harry.

"Well —" Ron started only to be interrupted by Neville.

"A Wizard's duel is a formal contest between two Wizard's. _Officially_, a second is a person who tries to work out a peaceful solution so that the duel doesn't have to take place. In reality they're there to make sure the other side doesn't cheat and to be your backup in case they do or someone tried to interfere."

"Right so we have to —" Ron tried to interject again but this time it was Harry who interrupted.

"I didn't agree to anything Ron, you did. Besides, I've see Dudley do this several times before. He would get someone to show up for a fight and then tell a teacher so that they would get into trouble."

"But it's a magical oath, you have to."

"Actually," said Neville, "Malfoy didn't phrase it correctly. He would have had to used the surnames of the houses that they belong too," at the puzzled looks from Harry and some of the others he continued, "He would have had to say something along the lines of 'Draco of House Malfoy challenges Harry of House Potter to a Wizard's duel' and then specify things like time, place and the conditions."

"He's right," said the twins, who had been quiet through the exchange with Malfoy and Neville's explanation.

"How would you know?" asked Ron.

"Well we pay attention when Dad explains things about politics, business, and House traditions," said George.

"Especially when those things can be closely related," Fred continued.

"Closely related?" inquired Harry.

"It's a long explanation, some of its really boring," said Neville.

"Well how about later in the common room. You all can explain some of the politics and other interactions. And, if it's okay with Wood, Hermione and Neville could come down when I have Quidditch practice to get some more experience on a broom. Before you object Hermione you know it would be a good idea to get comfortable with different kinds of magical travel," Harry began outlining a plan.

"But Harry —"

"I'm not saying you should try and join the team next year or try and start racing brooms, but being comfortable, having confidence in handling a broom can't hurt," he interrupted, and by the look on her face he knew he'd won the argument, for now.

"What do Fred and I get out of this arrangement?"

"Research assistants for possible prank ideas and spells."

"Only _possible_?"

"Well some ideas could be too good for a regular school prank, and could lead to something better," Harry's answer brought a smile to the twins faces that could have scared many of the teachers had they seen it, especially a certain potions professor.

* * *

Later that night found the group of friends up late talking in the Gryffindor common room. Dean and Seamus had left with Ron around eleven o'clock, who said he was going to teach that smug snake a lesson. Harry, Hermione, Neville, Fred and George had started to talk about magical society, but with so many other students filtering in and out, had been sidetracked onto a myriad of subjects like children are want to do at times.

Around one-thirty the entrance of Gryffindor tower opened and Ron, Dean, and Seamus came hurtling into the room amidst the protests of the _Fat Lady_ about students being out after curfew. All three were gasping for breath and looked as if they were about to pass out from exhaustion.

"Let me guess, Malfoy never showed up," said Harry.

"No, not at all. Filch and Mrs. Norris were waiting on us," said Dean.

"I told you that's what would happen. He probably went straight to Filch after dinner and told him he heard a group of Gryffindors talking about vandalizing the trophy room."

"Well we were able to outrun him, but Mrs. Norris kept up for a little while. Then we got to the end of a corridor and there was a locked door," Ron started, "Luckily Dean knew a spell that would unlock it. We ducked inside and waited for Filch and Mrs. Norris to leave. We were trying to catch our breath when we heard a growl, almost got eaten by a giant three headed dog they're keeping in that room. I mean what are they thinking —"

Hermione cut in, "Which corridor were you in?"

"I don't know. Why?" was Ron's confused response.

"Third floor on the left side I think," said Seamus.

"Who cares, why would anyone keep a dangerous animal in a school?! I'm going to bed, I'm beat." exclaimed Ron as he stomped up the stairs to the boys dormitories.

As those three left, Harry and the others started talking about this turn of events.

"What could the dog be doing up there?" asked Neville.

"That's the corridor that Dumbledore told everyone was out of bounds at the start of term feast. That must be the reason, to keep everyone away from that dog," said Hermione.

"But why keep a giant attack dog in the school this year?" asked the twins, "They've had new animals introduced into the forest and told us to take extra care when outside the castle for classes, but they've never brought anything like that into the castle before."

"I don't think it's an attack dog. It's most likely guarding something," Hermione interjected again.

As they all broke up for the evening and headed up to their bed's, Harry's thoughts were once again drawn back to the article in the _Daily Prophet_, and his visit to Gringott's with Hagrid.

_Guess I know where that little package Hagrid retrieved is_, he thought laying in bed before sleep claimed him.


	6. Chapter Ten Halloween

CHAPTER TEN

HALLOWEEN

The next morning at breakfast Harry noted that there was a look of shock on Draco Malfoy's face. Hermione and Neville were comparing Astronomy notes and Ron, Seamus and Dean were talking Quidditch again. The morning post started to come in and Hedwig landed on Harry's shoulder with a letter, which turned out to be a reply from Hermione's parents. Harry untied the note and handed it to her and she silently read through it quickly.

"Anything interesting going on?" asked Harry.

Hermione was getting ready to reply when a large owl which was carrying an even larger package came flying into the Great Hall. It swooped down to Harry dropping the package off and then swooped back up and out of the window. There was a note on top of the package that Harry took and read.

_Mr. Potter,_

_DO NOT OPEN THE PARCEL AT THE TABLE._

_It contains your new Nimbus Two Thousand, but I don't want everybody_

_knowing you've got your own broomstick or they'll all want one. Oliver_

_Wood will meet you tonight on the Quidditch field at seven o'clock for_

_your first training session._

_~Professor M. McGonagall_

"What is it Harry?" came Neville's question.

"I can't open it at the table, let's go up to the common room," replied Harry.

Harry stood and picked up the package and started out of the Great Hall. Hermione and Neville stood at the same time and followed. Ron turned as they stood.

"Where are you all going?" he asked.

"Common room," answered Neville hurriedly.

Ron jumped up and ran to follow them. They had just made it out of the Great Hall and started towards the staircases when they noticed that their path partially blocked by Malfoy and his two goons.

"What do we have here? What's in the box Potter?" he goaded.

"Nothing we're just going to our common room Malfoy," answered Harry as he tried to go around them.

As he passed one of the goons, Goyle he guessed, grabbed the box and wretched it from Harry's hands. Goyle tossed the box over to Draco who tore it open and pulled out the Nimbus Two Thousand.

"Oh a broomstick, Potter! You'll be in trouble now, first-years aren't allowed to have these at school," Draco gleefully exclaimed.

About that time Professor Flitwick was coming down the stairs and Draco jumped on the chance to get Harry into trouble with the staff.

"Professor look, Potter just got a broomstick!" he yelled again holding the broom out for the teacher to see.

Professor Flitwick took the broom and looked it over saying, "Ah yes, Professor McGonagall informed me of the the special circumstances, Potter. Fine model you've got here. If you need and pointers on broom maintenance just let me know Harry."

Flitwick handed the broom over to Harry who said, "Thanks Professor, I'll keep that in mind. But I can't take all the credit; after all it's mostly due to Mr. Malfoy here that I have it at all."

Draco's mouth fell open in disbelief, not only was Potter not getting into trouble, he was having a laugh with a teacher about it. Draco shook his head, set his jaw in a scowl and stomped off towards the dungeons. Once Professor Flitwick walked off into the Great Hall. Harry, Hermione, Neville, and Ron all had a little laugh at Draco's expense again.

* * *

After supper that night found Harry, Hermione, and Neville walking down to the Quidditch pitch. Harry flew around a bit, doing a few loops and dives, before he heard his name being called. He turned and started for the ground where he saw Oliver Wood standing with Hermione and Neville.

"Nice moves Potter, care if I look at your broomstick for a minute?" asked Wood.

Harry handed over the Nimbus. Wood turned it over inspecting it in much the same way Professor Flitwick had.

"Nice, now have you looked into Quidditch since yesterday afternoon?"

"Haven't had the time yet. Hermione and Neville wanted to watch, is that alright" replied Harry with a question of his own.

"Not to worry we'll just be going over the basics and the rules tonight anyway. And if they want stay they're welcome to, may be a little boring though," said Wood before he opened up a large trunk that he'd had Neville help him bring out of the broom shed.

"Alright the rules of Quidditch are pretty easy to understand. Each team has seven players: three chasers, two beaters, one keeper and one seeker. There are three kinds of balls. The first is the Quaffle," he explained as he took out a large red ball, "Now the chasers handle the Quaffle and try and throw it through one of the three goal hoops on each end of the pitch. The keeper, which is my position, defends the hoops. Each goal is worth ten points."

Wood then handed Harry a bat, "Next we have the Bludgers. The beaters fly around and try and stop the Bludgers from hitting their teammates and send them back at the opposing team members."

Wood released the clasp on a dark colored ball that rocketed out of the trunk and into the air. Harry watched as the ball suddenly switched directions and then sped down towards them. He cocked his arm back and as the ball closed the last bit of distance he swung as hard as he could and hit the ball back up into the air towards the stands.

The ball came flying back at them and Wood tried to catch it but the ball slipped through his hands and took off down the field, before swinging around in a long arc back towards them again. This time the ball ended up being knocked into the ground where Wood jumped on top of it.

"Good aim Potter, you'd make a fair beater," said Wood.

"Um it wasn't me that hit it the second time," replied Harry as he pointed over to Neville who had grabbed the second beater's bat while the Bludger was making its arc.

"Well Longbottom, want to be a reserve beater?" asked Wood.

Neville dropped the bat and backed away waving his hands in front of him, "I don't think that'd be a good idea."

"But you did great Neville —" started Hermione.

"Let me just think about it, okay guys," said Neville.

Wood wrestled the ball back inside the trunk and secured it under the latch, holding it in place.

"That's fine, but come on down to practice anyway. You don't have to play in any of the matches if you're not comfortable. But sometimes it can be fun to just cut loose and beat the living snot out of those things," Wood said with a grin on his face.

"Now Potter, you're going to be playing seeker. So here is the ball that you have to keep an eye out for," Wood brought his hand from behind his back. He was holding a small golden ball, about the size of a walnut.

_Must have slipped it out when we weren't looking_, thought Harry.

"This is the Golden Snitch. The Seeker who catches this earns their team one hundred fifty points and ends the game," said Wood.

"This little thing; doesn't sound to hard."

Wood laughed, "You say that now, but that ball is wicked fast and damn near impossible to see."

* * *

Harry didn't think anyone could be as hung up on Quidditch as Ron Weasley or Seamus Finnegan. As September gave way to October he found out that he was wrong. Ron and Seamus might have been walking encyclopedias about the subject, but Oliver Wood was that plus an unrepentant drill sergeant to boot. Harry was glad that he was friends with Hermione and Neville, who were helpful in keeping him up to speed with his class assignments.

Hermione and Neville came down to several practices. While Wood worked with the Chasers one at a time the other two would help Hermione by giving her pointers and taking her up a few times. She was feeling a bit more confident, but still didn't enjoy flying on a broomstick. After hearing the story about his reflexes from Wood, Fred and George had Neville doing a few beater drills on the ground. Neville had to admit that Wood was right; it was fun to _beat the living snot_ out of a bludger, especially after double Potions with Slytherin.

As October drew to a close Harry found himself barely having anytime to study much less spend time with his friends. He'd apologized to the twins after practice one night while they walked from the pitch back to the Gryffindor Tower. They'd understood, being on the team the year before, they knew how fanatical Wood could get. They chalked it up to the fact that the first Quidditch game of the season was Gryffindor versus Slytherin, and if Gryffindor won then hopefully Wood would ease up and relax a bit.

On Halloween morning the students were greeted by the smells of baking pumpkin as they entered the Great Hall. When they arrived in Charms class Professor Flitwick announced that he would be teaching them the Levitation Charm. He had already placed feathers in front of every seat. For most of the class he talked about the theory behind the spell and some practical applications. Then the class moved into the wand movements which consisted of an upward counter-clockwise swish and then a sharp downward flick.

Flitwick observed the room for a moment until he was satisfied that the majority of the children could do the movement right then explained the incantation _Wingardium Leviosa_. Finally around the last quarter of the class he let them start practicing with the provided feathers. Harry and Neville were sitting at one desk with Ron and Hermione at the desk to the left of them. Seamus and Dean were on their right.

Ron was waving his arm around furiously while saying, "_Wingardium Leviosa!_"

Hermione grabbed his arm and had him lower his wand, "Stop, hold on. You could loose your grip on your wand and put someones eye out. Besides you aren't saying the incantation right. It's Wing-_gar_-dium Levi-_o_-sa, the 'gar' in the middle needs to be nice and long and the 'o' as well."

Ron scowled at her and said, "If you're so clever then let's see you do it. Come on then!"

Hermione picked up her wand and with a careful _swish-and-flick_ said, "_Wingardium Leviosa_."

The feather in front of her floated up a couple of inches off the desk. Hermione then moved her wand a little and the feather moved higher and then spun around once.

"Ah, well done Miss Granger, well done!" called out Flitwick, "See here everyone, Miss Granger's got it."

Ron's scowl deepened and he crossed his arms and laid his head on top of them across the desk. Everyone else was excited and began practicing again. Harry suddenly heard an explosion and turned to his right. Seamus Finnegan's feather was a pile of ash and there were soot stains on his face, his eyebrows and hair were singed.

"I think we're going to need another feather over hear Professor," said Dean, as several snickers were heard from the rest of the room.

After class Ron took off out the door with Seamus and Dean. Harry, Hermione, and Neville were close behind them. Up ahead Harry heard Ron start complaining about something. But then his voice raised and it became apparent what it was, "Your doing it all wrong," he began, trying to imitate Hermione's voice, "She's a nightmare, honestly! It's a wonder anyone want's to be friends with her at all!"

At hearing this Hermione took off at a run down the hall. Harry thought he heard her sniffle, like she was beginning to cry. Harry shoved past Ron saying, "Why don't you say it louder next time!" Ron looked as Harry ran after Hermione, asking, "What's his problem?" "Hermione heard you, you jerk," said Neville.

* * *

Harry ran as fast as he could, but Hermione still made it into the bathroom before he could stop her. He had been calling out her name as he chased after her, yet she wouldn't respond. He almost followed her into the bathroom, but was able to stop himself at the last minute. He raised his hand to knock when the door opened and two young girls exited. He recognized them as Lavender Brown and Pavarti Patil, both were in Gryffindor.

"Sorry," said Harry, "Is there anyone else in there besides Hermione?"

They both shook their heads no. Harry started to push the door open, but Pavarti stopped him saying, "You can't go in there."

"I'm not going in. I'm just going to push open the door, see if I can get her to come out and talk to me," Harry told her.

The two blinked as him a little but didn't try to stop him as he stepped forward and pushed the door open a bit.

"Hermione, it's Harry, would you come out please?" he called.

"No!" came her curt response.

"Please, come on out. It's nearly supper time, we need to go down to the great hall and eat," he tried again.

"I'm not hungry so go on down without me," she yelled back.

"Not going to happen. I'm going to sit outside until you come out and follow me down," Harry said.

There was a short pause and then Hermione responded, "Fine, I'll be along in just a few minutes, now go on and save me a seat."

"Do you promise?" asked Harry.

After another short pause Hermione finally called back, "Yes, I promise, now go."

Harry let the door close and turned to head down to the great hall. He saw that Lavender and Pavarti were still watching him. He blushed a little and walked off with the two following behind him. As they walked to the great hall Harry could hear the other two whispering, no doubt shocked that he had been chasing after their dorm mate.

"What happened Harry?" asked Lavender.

"Huh, what?" asked Harry.

"Why were you chasing after Hermione?" this time it was Pavarti that asked.

"Oh, nothing, just Ron being a jerk. He said something that upset her after Charms class," he replied.

Thankfully the two didn't ask him anymore questions. When they got to the great hall Harry went and sat down with Neville, who had saved seats for Hermione and Harry.

"Hermione okay?" asked the other boy as Harry sat down.

"Don't know, she said she's be along shortly," said Harry.

Neville nodded at that.

Harry had just finished filling his plate when the doors to the great hall burst open and Professor Quirrell came running in, yelling, "TROLL, in the dungeon! Troll in the dungeon. Thought you ought to know."

After saying this he passed out face first on the floor. Screams went up from every table as students leapt to their feet and started to try and run about. Only the loud call of "SILENCE!" from the teachers table stopped everyone. Dumbledore was standing waiting for everyone to look at him.

Once he was sure he had their attention he spoke again, "Everyone will please not panic. Now Prefects, will lead their houses to their dormitories. Teachers will accompany me to the dungeon."

"Headmaster!" yelled Harry.

"Yes Mr. Potter?"

"Aren't the Slytherin dormitories in the dungeon? Shouldn't they stay here in the Great Hall and bar the door?"

"Quite right Mr. Potter, quite right. Ten point to Gryffindor for concern for your schoolmate's well being. Now the other Houses should head off now."

Everyone but the Slytherin's began filing out behind their house prefects.

After they cleared the doors Harry turned to Neville, "We need to find Hermione. You go on with everyone else if you see her get her to come with you. I'll head back towards the bathroom and see if I find her."

Neville nodded his agreement before saying, "Be careful Harry and good luck."

Harry took off full tilt towards the bathroom where his friend was.

* * *

Hermione finished washing her hands and face and walked out of the bathroom, only to be almost bowled over by her best friend. Harry caught himself by grabbing her arms.

"Hermione come on!" he said as he started trying to drag her down the corridor.

"Harry, what's wrong?" she asked, holding her ground.

Harry quit trying to pull her and turned back towards her, "We have to hurry. Quirrell popped in the great hall screaming about a Troll getting in the castle. We've got to get back to the dormitory."

Hermione's eyes grew wide and she nodded in response. A loud rumbling growl could be heard from down the intersecting corridor. The two youngsters turned and looked down the hall. Lumbering down towards them was a green skinned, twelve foot tall, troll carrying a huge club.

Years of _Dudley Dodging_ caused Harry to snap out of his state first, "Come on RUN!"

He and Hermione took off as the troll started running after them. They ran for all they were worth but the troll just had longer legs and started overtaking them. As it started to close it raised it's club and, with a growl, swung the club in an outward arc. The club impacted with one of the suits of armour and sent in clattering down the hall, bouncing off the walls and floor. Hermione screamed and grabbed Harry's hand tighter. The troll then raised the club over it's head and, using both hands, brought it down onto the floor of the corridor. The impact caused the ground to shake and both students tripped a bit. Harry lost his balance and fell. Hermione turned to try and help him get up.

Harry saw that the troll was reaching out to grab her. He jumped up and shoved her hard knocking her out of the way. Unfortunately, he moved right into the path of the troll's hand and it latched onto him instead. He was lifted into the air upside down. He saw the troll pull it's club back to take a swing at him. As it came at him he curled up. Once again many years of dodging his bully of a cousin payed off as the club missed him.

"HARRY!" he heard Hermione calling out his name.

The troll swung again, but once again missed. Hermione shook her head and drew her wand. She pointed it at the troll's club as it raised it over it's head.

She performed the _swish-and-flick_ and said, "_Wingardim Leviosa_."

As the troll tried to bring down the club for another strike it's hand slipped off of it. It was momentarily stunned and looked at it's hand confused. Taking advantage of this, Hermione waved her wand again and the club spun so that the large end was facing down and then caused it to rise higher in the air. The troll looked up to see it's club hovering above it's head. Hermione ended the spell letting the club plummet down striking the troll in the face. There was a loud crunch and the troll's head jerked back. It dropped Harry who rolled and crab walked away from it as fast as he could, as it fell to the floor unconscious.

Harry jumped to his feet and turned to check on Hermione, only to be knocked backwards as she ran to him gathering him in a bone crushing hug.

"HARRY, are you alright!" she yelled, burying her face in his chest.

Harry didn't have much experience with physical contact but for some reason his hands immediately came up and hugged her back.

"I'm fine now, thanks to you 'Mione," said Harry.

Hermione's head came up a question on her lips, but before she could voice it they heard the voice of Professor McGonagall call out, "What is going on here?"

The two students turned to the Professor and noticed that Snape and Quirrell were with her.

McGonagall looked from the fallen troll up to the two first year students, "Explain yourselves now."

Neither really knew how to respond to the command, so remained silent for a moment.

Harry finally broke the silence, as he pulled Hermione closer to him, "Sorry Professor, Hermione had gone to the bathroom before supper and wasn't there when Professor Quirrell came into the great hall warning us about the troll. I was worried so I came to get her and take her back to our common room. Right after I found her, the troll came down the hall after us. We tried to run but it caught up."

Hermione took over then, "The troll grabbed Harry and was trying to hit him with that club so I used the Levitation spell Professor Flitwick taught us today to take the club from the troll an knock it out."

All three Professors were shocked into silence at the statements the two Gryffindors provided.

McGonagall smiled a little, "Mister Potter even though you ignored a direct order from a teacher, you did it in order to save a friend. Therefore, I will not be giving you detention, but instead award ten points for your bravery. Miss Granger for quick thinking and also saving a fellow classmate I award you ten points as well. Now off to bed with you."

Both students nodded their heads and smiled, then headed off towards the Gryffindor common room. They walked in silence most of the way. When they had gone halfway up the stairs to the tower Hermione turned to Harry.

"What did you call me back there?" she asked.

"Um I called you 'Mione. I hope you don't mind," Harry replied.

Hermione's answer was to smile wider at him. They reached the portrait and gave the password to the _Fat Lady_ and once the door was open entered the common room. The site that greeted them was a little bit of a shock. Ron was literally cornered. Fred, George, Neville, Pavarti, and Lavender were surrounding him and dressing him down.

"If she's hurt you'd better hope mom doesn't find out," said one of the twins.

"You better hope she doesn't find out regardless," said the other.

"What did you say to her you little prat?" came Lavender's question.

"You'd better hope Harry doesn't decided to hex you into next week!" commented Pavarti.

"I'd worry more about Hermione hexing me if I were you," said Neville.

It looked like Ron was about to pass out so Harry cleared his throat, causing everyone to turn to the door. Ron was forgotten by the others who surrounded Harry and Hermione and started throwing questions and comments at them.

"You found her Harry that's great," said the twins at the same time.

"Did you run into any trouble on your way back here?" asked Neville.

Harry raised his hands in front of himself to get them to stop. Then he and Hermione told them about the run in with the troll, Harry saving Hermione by pushing her out of the way. Then Hermione saving Harry in return using spell work. As they finished they noticed for the first time that there were more people in the common room than they thought. All of whom were listening with shocked looks on their faces.

Harry decided he didn't want to answer anymore questions so he spoke up, "Well I can't speak for Hermione, but I'm beat. So I'm going to bed."

Hermione agreed and the two walked over to the dormitory stairs. They each had an arm around the other, as they got closer to the stairs they began to pull apart. First their arms slipped down to almost link, then their hands touched and slid over the others. Finally only their fingers were touching when they had to break contact and head up their respective staircases. The entire common room watched the two go, not knowing what to think.

Harry went to his dorm and changed into his pajamas and hopped in his bed. He laid his head down on his pillow and relaxed. Shortly he went to sleep. Even the noise of his dorm mates coming in and getting ready later didn't wake him.

Meanwhile, Hermione was laying awake with a goofy grin on her face.

'_Mione, he called me 'Mione_, she thought. "I've never had a nickname before," she said in the darkness.

She heard footsteps coming up the stairs and rolled over, she had no desire to have Lavender or Pavarti try and pry anything that could become gossip out of her. The door opened and they called her name. She remained silent and the other girls just sighed and got in bed as well.

As Harry and Hermione slipped off to sleep, both thought of how they weren't going to let the other out of their sight if they didn't have to. After all if they could defeat a troll, then together they were unstoppable.


	7. Chapter Eleven Quidditch

CHAPTER ELEVEN

QUIDDITCH

As November got underway, the weather began turning colder by the day. The ground was covered in frost that grew thicker every morning. The mountains surrounding the school were now an icy gray colour most days and the _Black Lake_ looked as if it might ice over any day now. Sometimes they would see Hagrid bundled up in his large moleskin overcoat, rabbit fur gloves, and beaverskin boots down on the Quidditch pitch defrosting broomsticks.

The Quidditch season would begin soon. On the second Saturday of the month, Harry would be playing in his first Quidditch match ever. He wasn't thrilled that his first match would be Gryffindor versus Slytherin. Harry was hoping that all these weeks of training paid off, for if Gryffindor won then they would be in second place in the house championship.

Only the team, Hermione, and Neville had ever seen Harry play because Oliver Wood had decided that Harry should be kept secrect, since he was the Gryffindor teams's secret weapon. However, somehow the news that Harry would be playing Seeker had been leaked. Harry wasn't sure what was worse — being told he'd do brilliant or that people were considering running around the pitch carrying mattresses underneath him.

Once again Harry was glad that he was friends with Hermione and Neville, as Wood had stepped up the training in the last week to an almost insane level. Hermione had also lent Harry _Quidditch Through the Ages_, which Harry decided he would need to buy a copy off as it was very interesting.

He learned that there were seven hundred ways to commit a foul in Quidditch and that every one of them had been done during the one of the World Cup matches in 1473. Seekers were usually the smallest and fastest players and most accidents happen to them. There were rarely ever any deaths during matches, although referees had disappeared only to reappear in the Sahara Desert months later.

Ron had taken to trying to hang out with them more, possibly trying to make up for insulting Hermione. The day before Harry's first game the four first year Gryffindors were out in the freezing courtyard during a free period. Hermione had conjured up a bright blue fire that could be carried around in a jam jar. They had just turned to warm their back, when Snape came out and started across the yard. Harry noticed that Snape was walking with a limp. The four moved together to block the fire from view, while it might not be allowed, they were sure that Snape would take off points regardless. Unfortunately their movement caught Snape's attention and he changed direction to limp their direction.

"What's that your reading, Potter?"

Harry held up _Quidditch Through the Ages_.

"Library books are not allowed outside the school. Hand it over. Five points from Gryffindor," said Snape holding out a hand.

"Bet he just made that rule up," said Harry as he watched Snape limp away. "What do you reckon is wrong with his leg?"

"Dunno, but I hope he's in a lot of pain," said Hermione.

* * *

The Gryffindor common room was busy that evening. Harry, Hermione, Neville, and Ron were sitting together next to one of the windows. Neville was checking everyone's Herbology homework, while Hermione was looking over their Transfiguration assignments. Harry had gone over the Defense homework with the others since no one but him seemed to enjoy reading their course book. Ron had complained once about Hermione not allowing him to copy, to which the other three gave answers that explained that while Ron may not take his education seriously, they all intended to get good marks.

Harry had finished revising his homework first and was feeling restless. He wanted to get _Quidditch Through the Ages_ back so he could read it again. He needed something to do to get his mind off how nervous he was about the game tomorrow. He decided that he has no reason to be afraid of Snape. He put his books away and told the other what he was going to go ask Snape if he could have the book back.

"Good luck mate," said Neville.

"Be careful Harry," came Hermione's admonition.

"Better you than me," said Ron.

Harry hoped that Snape wouldn't outright refuse if there were other teachers around. So he made his way to the staffroom and knocked and waited for an answer. When none immediately came he knocked again, only to wait two minutes with still no answer.

Maybe no one was in there and Snape had left the book lying on a table inside? Slowly he pushed the door open and peered around the edge of the door frame — only to witness one of the most disgusting scenes he had ever seen before his eyes.

Snape was sitting on a table with one leg rested out in front of him. He had his robes pulled back, showing that that leg was bloody and mangled. Filch was there as well, trying to help Snape apply bandages to his leg.

"Bloody mongrel," Snape angrily hissed. "How can any be expected to watch all three heads at once?"

Harry tried to retreat from the room quietly, but —

"POTTER!"

Snape was livid, his face a shade of red that would have put Uncle Vernon to shame. His lips twisted up in a sneer of anger. He threw his robes back over his leg to hide it.

Harry summoned up his courage and tried to keep calm as he asked, "I just wanted to see if I could have my book back?"

"GET OUT! _OUT!_"

Harry fled from the room before either man could say anything else. He sprinted through the castle back to the Gryffindor dormitories.

The others were still working in the corner, Neville seemed to be watching the portrait entrance for his return.

"Harry what's wrong?" asked his second friend.

This got the attention of the others, and Harry explained what he'd seen and heard in a low whisper.

"You know this means don't you," he started, "He tried to get past that three headed dog on Halloween! I bet he let that troll in to make a diversion while he went after whatever the dog is guarding."

Hermione's eyes bulged at this.

"No — I know he's not very nice, but you can't believe that he'd let the troll into the dungeons where his own house lives," she said.

"Hermione, not all teachers are saints," said Harry, "remember the one I told you about who tried to get me expelled from primary school."

"Harry's right, and I wouldn't put anything past Snape," said Ron.

"But what would be worth trying to get past that dog?" asked Neville.

None of them could concentrate on their homework after that, so they packed up their things and headed off to bed.

* * *

The next morning was as cold as ever. Harry quickly found himself sitting in the Great Hall surrounded by the smell of fried sausages and and the cheerful chattering of he castle's occupants who were looking forward to the Quidditch match.

"Harry, you've got to eat some breakfast," said Neville on his left.

"I don't want anything."

"Harry, Neville's right. Just a bit of toast," came Hermione's concerned voice from his right.

"I said I don't want anything. I'm not hungry."

Harry was feeling sick. In around an hour's time he'd be flying around the Quidditch pitch in his first official game.

"Harry, you'll need your strength today," said Seamus Finnigan. "Beaters always try and clobber the the other team's Seeker first."

Harry face went from slightly green to white, "Thanks Seamus." His voice subtly laced with sarcasm.

"No problem Potter!" Seamus cheerfully exclaimed while smother his sausage in ketchup.

* * *

While Harry and the rest of the Gryffidor team were in the locker room getting the pre-game pep talk from Oliver Wood — Hermione, Neville, and Ron were sitting with the rest of the House in the stands. Hagrid had joined them as well and brought a huge pair of binoculars. Several people, including them, had brought signs to help cheer on their team. Most had spells performed on them to make them change color or part of the sign to move. Neville had decided to completely sit this match out and just watch from the Gryffindor stands to get an idea for how the school matches ran. Though he would occasionally get taken to a professional match by his great-uncle Algie and listen to matches on the Wizarding Wireless, he wanted to observe things before suiting up and sitting in the reserve section.

Back in the locker room the twins and the Gryffindor _Stalking Lionesses_, as many of the males at the school had started calling the three female Chasers, were busy taking the mickey out of Wood. Harry laughed at their antics, they all took practice seriously and always put forth their best effort, but they also knew how to have fun and reign in Woods fanaticism a bit. Shortly they stood and walked out onto the field to begin the game.

Wood shook hands with Flint, the Slytherin captain and everyone mounted their brooms and took to the air. Harry took up his position high over the pitch to begin his search as soon as things started. Madam Hooch was he referee for this match and released the Bludger and the Snitch, before tossing the Quaffle in the air.

The Gryffindor Chasers took possession quickly and took off down the field to score the first goal of the day. The girls lived up to their nickname and Harry admitted that he would hate to have been playing against them. Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinet had played the year before and had brought Katie Bell up to speed quickly on their old tactics as well as developing some new ones. Fred and George were literally twin engines of mayhem. Both Harry and Neville made that assessment after practice one night, but seeing it put into practice against another team now was near awe inspiring.

Several times Harry had to shake himself out of his musing and start to search for the Snitch again. Lee Jordan was doing the commentary on the game and was being repeatedly reprimanded by Professor McGonagall for his comments. Harry started to make slow circuits of the pitch, alternating between circling the perimeter to doing figure eight patterns. He spotted a glint of gold down near the edge of the Slytherin stands. He slowly angled himself into position, trying not to draw the attention of the Slytherin Seeker, and then dived towards it.

As he closed with it he heard several people start calling out and saw the Slytherin Seeker try and follow out of his periphery. Then things went pear-shaped, his Nimbus gave a lurch and almost threw him off, before leveling out again. He was getting ready to put on a burst of speed when he felt it lurch again, this time side-to-side. He tried to lean and steer the broom to the left but was thrown off and barely caught himself as the shaking of his broom became more violent.

Back down in the Gryffindor stands Neville and Hermione both gasped as they saw their friend slide off the side of his broomstick. Hagrid lowered his binoculars and started muttering out loud about what could be wrong with Harry's broom. Hermione grabbed his binoculars out of his hand and started using one side like a telescope to scan the area. Something caught her eye and she brought the lens back towards some of the teachers stands, there she saw Snape staring intently up at Harry and reciting something over and over. She also noticed that everyone but the other players' attention was on Harry.

She let go of the binoculars and turned to Neville, "Snapes jinxing the broom."

"Are you sure?" he asked as Hermione handed over the binoculars.

"Yes, I'll be back as soon as I can. Try and watch for anything else," she answered, before hurrying off through the crowded stands.

She quickly made her way out of the Gryffindor section almost down to the ground. From there she cut around the field though the Hufflepuff section and up to the teachers section Snape was seated in. She came up underneath the stands and used the Blue Flame spell to light the hem of Snape's robes and then quickly slipped back down to try and see what was going on out on the pitch.

From Neville point of view he saw smoke start to rise up next to Snape then several people, including Snape jumped up and moved around. Poor Professor Quirrell was knocked over as Snape seemed to be stopping his foot around as the smoke stopped waifing up. Neville lowered the binoculars in time to see Harry rock himself back and forth before swinging back up onto his broom.

Hermione came around and looked over the pitch. Harry was already back on his Nimbus and rocketing down the field in search of the Snitch again. She tried to take a couple of calming breaths but they were shaky and her heart felt like it was going to pound it's way out of her chest.

From Harry's point of view he could see that Slytherin's Seeker had chased the Snitch towards the Gryffindor goal posts. He saw it switch direction and take off upwards and angled his broom up. He wasn't sure why, but he started to correct his steering to the right. He was glad he'd done this when the Snitch started moving in the same direction. From his position in the air, Harry was able to pull up behind the Snitch and in front of the Slytherin Seeker, who tried to nudge him out of the way.

The Snitch went into a steep dive and the two followed it. Harry's nerves held longer then the other Seekers did and he pulled out of the dive at the last minute, barely half a broom length behind the Snitch as it skimmed across the ground. He heard a collective gasp from the entire crowd as he had pulled this stunt and tried to close with the Snitch. It started to rise and Harry straightened his body and extended his arm. He pushed the broom to go faster and his hand started to close around the little golden ball, but it started to slip through his fingers causing him to loose concentration.

He hit the ground and rolled over a several times. Harry sat up and started hitting his chest, it felt like he was choking on something. He hacked once and something came up into his mouth which he spit out into his hands. He heard a cheer go up while he was staring down at the Golden Snitch, which he'd almost swallowed.

He stood and held the ball over his head a triumphant smile across his face as the entire Gryffindor section, plus many other students began clapping and cheering louder. The Slytherin Captain had tried to argue with Madam Hooch but she still ended the game with the score:

Gryffindor 170 — Slytherin 60

* * *

Hermione started to make her way down to the pitch to join her classmates in congratulating Harry.

"Attacking a teacher during a Quidditch Match, and I thought the Weasley twins were sneaky," said a voice.

Hermione whirled towards the sound, bringing her wand up and leveling it, to see an older girl in Hufflepuff robes standing under the stairs.

"Wotcher there, no need to start firing off hexes just yet," said the girl holding her hands up, showing she didn't have her wand out.

Hermione studied her for a moment. She was taller than the Weasley twins and Oliver Wood. She had a heart-shaped face with a small nose and almost shoulder length hair that was coloured in alternating stripes of black and gold, like the trim on her robes.

"What do you want?" asked Hermione warily, as she lowered the tip of her wand a bit.

"Just wanted to know why you set Snape's robes on fire. Not that I'd report you, the _Greasy Git_ deserves any sort of grief you can send his way," replied the Hufflepuff.

"He was trying to jinx my friends broom during the game."

"The Gryffindor seeker, is that what was going on? I wondered why it appeared he had lost control out there when he was doing some superb flying. Are you sure it was Snape though? I know he's a right git to everyone but Slytherin's in class, but I just can't see him trying to get away with going after a student like that."

Hermione nodded her head, "When Harry lost control I grabbed Hagrid's binoculars and started scanning the field and crowd. Snape seemed to be muttering under his breath and he was staring at Harry the entire time."

The girl paused and seemed to consider this before sticking he hand out and saying, "Alright, tell you what, I'll help keep an eye out for anything unusual. If I can't find you then I'll tell the Weasley twins to let you know I'm looking for you. My name's Nymphadora Tonks, but everyone who values their lives just calls me Tonks."

Hermione clasped hand with Tonks, "Hermione Granger."

"Well it looks like the teams are headed for the locker room. You should head on over if you want to talk to your friend. If I'm going to be helping you all out, would you mind introducing me to the others you hang out with?" asked Tonks.

Hermione nodded, "Definitely before next weekend Tonks."

As the girl walked off Hermione did a double take as she realized that Tonks' hair was now shorter and bright pink.

* * *

Harry left the changing rooms and found Ron and Neville waiting on him. He looked around for Hermione, looking slightly hurt that she wasn't there.

As if reading his mind Neville chimed in, "Hermione spotted Snape jinxing your broom, and went to deal with it, should be along soon if she didn't get caught."

"Snape was jinxing my broom, did any one besides you all see it?"

Neville shook his head no and the three boys started walking back to the castle. They came around the edge of the Quidditch pitch and saw Hermione running towards them at full tilt.

"Harry!" he yelled as she got close.

Harry saw that she was headed straight for him and braced himself. She collided with him and grabbed him in a bone crushing hug. Harry returned it as best he could. Hearing the other two youngsters chuckle a little they broke apart, afterwards Hermione smacked Harry on the shoulder.

"Oww, what was that for?"

"Scaring me half-to-death."

"But, it's not my fault that Snape was trying to jinx my broom."

About that time Hagrid came walking up, "You all still on about Snape? Why would he try and jinx 'arry's broom?"

"Don't know why'd he try and get past that three headed dog on Halloween?" asked Harry.

"Who told you about Fluffy?"

"Fluffy," Ron almost whispered as his face went white.

"Someone named a Cerberus hell-hound Fluffy?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah, I did, 'e's mine. I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the –" replied Hagrid trailing off.

"Guard what?" asked Harry.

"Nothing, I shouldn't have said anything, Top Secret. Besides Professor Snape is a Hogwarts teacher," said Hagrid.

"Teacher or not, I know a concentration jinx when I see one. You have to keep eye contact, and Snape wasn't blinking," interjected Hermione.

"Look you four are meddlin' in things you ought not be meddlin' in. What that dog is guarding is between Headmaster Dumbledore and Nicolas Flamel," Hagrid said trying to placate the four.

"Who's Nicolas Flamel?" asked Neville.

Hagrid put one of his massive hands up to his face to rub it before saying, "I shouldn't 'ave said that."

The four students watched as Hagrid walked off towards his hut running his hands through his hair. Harry stepped a bit away from the others watching until Hagrid disappeared around the side of the castle. Then he turned back facing his friends.

"Why does the name Nicolas Flamel sound familiar?" asked Hermione.

"Not sure, but we're going to find out," stated Harry.

* * *

Later that afternoon, before dinner, there was a small, but rousing, party going on in the Gryffindor common room. Harry had tried to keep out of the middle of things, but that had proven extremely difficult. He didn't care for all the attention. Currently the twins had Harry hoisted up on their shoulders while Wood and the rest of the team started a chant "Harry, Harry." Ron was talking with Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan, two of his dorm mates. The twins had somehow gotten a hold of a variety of snacks for everyone to eat.

Hermione was currently sitting over in a corner. She had been in deep thought ever since returning to the common room. After everything had slowed down she noticed that her heart had been beating a mile a minute ever since Harry had almost fallen off his broom. Her nerves were still a bit on edge. _What's wrong with me? Why can't I get myself to calm down?_ she thought, _I mean it's not like Harry and I are together. And besides neither of us is old enough to even have those kinds of thoughts, right?_

She remembered back to Halloween night. She had been scared then as well. But both of them had been in danger that time. _He's your best friend. The first true friend you've ever had in your entire life_, she thought again. Finally satisfied with that answer she got up and joined the festivities.


	8. Chapter Twelve The Mirror of Erised

CHAPTER TWELVE

THE MIRROR OF ERISED

It was mid November and the Christmas holidays were fast approaching. Hermione had Harry and Neville in the library most afternoons looking up information of Nicolas Flamel, but so far they hadn't found anything, not even a hint as to who the man might be or what he could have done. They were also making lists and notes on spells and potions that the Weasley twins, who would come and help them from time-to-time, might be interested in.

As Hermione had promised she introduced Tonks to the others. She did this on a Saturday morning before the carriages left for Hogsmeade. Tonks had had a few run-ins with the Weasley twins, since they had started Hogwarts, and liked their sense of humor, most of the time. Neville was his usual shy self, until Tonks told him she wouldn't bite, unless she was asked to. It took a few moments for Neville to realize she was joking. Once he had calmed down they all laughed about it.

"So Tonks, what's your first name?" Harry asked her.

"What makes you think that isn't my first name?" she responded with her own question.

"It just doesn't sound like one. Besides, while it does sound kinda cool, it doesn't sound completely right for you," Harry pressed.

"If I tell you, you have to promise to never use it, or I'll hex you."

When Harry nodded she told him.

"Well, I can see why you might not want to be called that all the time, but how about we modify it a little," at her questioning look he responded, "Nym? Dora? Do either of those sound alright?"

"If you call me Nym I'll still hex you. But I think I can live with _Dora_," she said smiling.

* * *

Dora, as she was now being called by Harry and his friends, joined them in their research whenever she could. One night, Harry had asked her what she was going to do after she graduated this year. She told them that she was looking into the Auror program. She also revealed to them that the reason she was thinking this was that she was a _metamorphmagus_, a witch or wizard born with the ability to change their appearance and modify parts of their body at will. Upon her showing off some of the things she could do, Harry became excited.

"Could I learn how to do that?" he asked.

"Only if you were born with the ability," she told him.

Harry told her about the time his aunt had shaved his head, and how his hair had grown back overnight.

"Well, it could have only been accidental magic, but you could have the ability, though it might be very limited."

She went on to explain how it's an ability that has to be practiced and developed. And that if Harry did turn out to be a metamorph, he would have to work hard to develop it to any degree, this late in his life. She instructed him on some basic meditation, she said he would have to _learn_ his body. She told him to start with his hair, since it was the only incident that he could remember. She also said she would try and see if her parents had any of the material that St. Mungo's had provided them when it was discovered that she was a metamorph.

"And don't get discouraged if you can't change much at all. You may only be able to change your hair," she said before heading back to the Hufflepuff dorm for the evening.

* * *

One morning the castle occupants woke to find the grounds and outside walkways covered in snow. The snow fall continued the entire week. On a Saturday morning Harry, Hermione, and Neville ran into Hagrid as he was dragging trees into the Great Hall. Professor McGonagall and Flitwick were already inside of the Hall decorating several trees that were lined around the walls. The two new trees that Hagrid was dragging were much larger than the others and he dragged them up tot he platform that the High Table sat on. Professor Sprout came in shortly after they did and assisted Hagrid in placing the new trees on either end of the High Table.

"So what are your plans for Christmas break Neville?" asked Hermione.

"Not much, probably tend the greenhouse with Gran. She might have some functions we have to attend," the shy boy responded.

Harry thought he could hear a little bit of a strain in Neville's voice, but wanting to take some of the pressure off his friend, decided to try and steer the conversation in a slightly different direction.

"How about you Hermione?" he asked.

"I'm not sure. I'm going to write my parents tonight and see if they have anything planned. Are you going home Harry?" was Hermione's reply.

Harry mumbled something under his breath. When he was asked to repeat his answer, by both Hermione and Neville, he answered, "I'll, um, be staying here. I'd rather be here by myself then have to spend the holidays with the Dursleys again."

Hermione decided that Harry wouldn't be spending the holidays alone.

It was harder to continue their conversation as their food arrived and more students started to file in to eat. The Weasley twins and Lee Jordan sat near the three first years discussing something in hushed tones, most likely a new prank.

* * *

Later that night Hermione asked Harry if she could borrow Hedwig to send the letter to her parents. So after a quick trip down to the Owlery, the two were walking back up towards the Gryffindor common room, when a loud bang followed by an equally loud crash came from around the corner of an intersection they had just passed. Peeves maniacal laugh filtered through the corridor shortly before the Weasley twins, followed closely by Lee, came barreling around the same corner.

"RUN!" yelled one of the twins, as they closed with the two first years.

Harry and Hermione took off as the other three came upon them. The five students were running for all they were worth. Harry could hear one of the twins calling out directions ahead of them and glimpsed a piece of parchment in his hand that he was glancing at from time to time, when he would call out a hallway to take. Suddenly he called a halt to their movements.

"Snape's up ahead of us and Filch is still trailing," the redhead called again.

"Where are we?" asked Lee.

"Seventh floor corridor, there's nothing up here," said the twin who's hands were empty.

"Then where's that door lead?" asked Hermione, indicating a door on the opposite side of the corridor from a painting of a bewildered looking wizard.

"Don't know. George, is there any other way we could go?" asked the empty handed twin.

"No Fred. Our pursuers are closing. Everyone in," said George, who was holding the parchment.

They all ran inside and closed the door. To the students' astonishment, the door began to vanish the moment it was shut completely. Lee and Hermione were bent double gasping for breath, looking like they were going to pass out. Harry and Fred were standing with their ears against the wall where the door had been, trying to see if they could hear what was going on out in the hallway. George was standing back looking at the parchment. All of the children were trying to be as quiet as possible.

Finally after a few minutes George spoke, "Alright their gone."

They all took a collective breath as they relaxed.

"How can you tell? I can't hear anything," said Harry.

"Oh, well, we have a bit of a secret weapon here," said George, holding out the parchment he had in his hands.

Harry was reaching out to take the parchment when his attention was drawn as Hermione gasped. The other four turned and looked behind them. The room they were in was huge and filled with all sorts of objects. There didn't seem to be any rhyme or reason to the placement of the items.

"Is this a store room?" asked Hermione.

"Don't know, we've never seen it before and we've done a fair bit of exploration of the castle," replied Lee.

They ventured a little further in, just trying to see what sort of oddities they could find.

"Looks like this is some sort of junk room. Someone's using it to hide their drinking habit," said Harry, holding up a sherry bottle and indicating a larger pile of bottles nearby.

Most of the items they found appeared to be broken or unfinished. There were chairs, desks, shelves, empty potion bottles, torn and burnt curtains, and various other knickknacks scattered about. They eventually started to move apart. Harry ended up near an old china cabinet that the glass had been broken out of. He thought that it would have been beautiful, once upon a time.

"Wow, guys check this out," Hermione's voice echoed through the space.

It took Harry a little bit of time to actually find her. The other three were coming down various little trails between the things in the room as he reached her. She was standing in front of, what looked like, a huge black wardrobe.

"It's a big cabinet, so what," said one of the twins, though there wasn't an ounce of malice in his voice.

"It just reminds me of some books I read when I was younger. These children find a wardrobe that takes them to a magical land filled with talking animals," said Hermione.

"I read those too," Lee chimed in.

Harry's attention was drawn somewhere else though. He was looking at a strange bust of a witch. He started to reach out to touch the crown sitting on its head, when his scar flared with pain. He went to his knees clasping it and hissing through his teeth.

"Harry! What's wrong?" yelled Hermione, as she and the others came to him.

The twins tried to get him to stand, but ended up dragging him back away from the bust. Lee moved towards the bust, but Hermione called him back as Harry started to thrash around in the twins arms.

"Looks like he's having a fit," said George.

"Let's get him out of here," suggested Fred.

The twins continued pulling Harry back through all the junk with Hermione and Lee following. As they got to the place where the door would be, Harry relaxed and almost went limp. As Harry stopped shaking, Hermione saw a soft yellow glow surround Harry and the twins. It happened very quickly, Hermione thought that if she had been in mid blink she would have missed it.

"I think I'm better now guys," said Harry as he sat up.

"What happened" asked Hermione.

"I don't know, at first I was drawn towards the bust. Then I noticed the little crown sitting on its head and realized it seemed to be calling to me. But when I reached to touch it, my scar suddenly felt like someone set it on fire. It's done it once before, during the opening feast, I was looking up at the High Table and when my eyes came to Professor Snape it happened, though it was very brief that time," Harry explained to them a he got to his feet.

"Then we need to get it and take it to one of the Professors. What about Quirrell, he's the _Defense Against the Dark Arts_ teacher. He may know something about things like this," Hermione said.

"No, I don't know why, but I just have this bad feeling when I'm in his class," interrupted Harry, "Besides, it would probably give the man a heart attack. And maybe the reason it's in here is that no one knows how to get rid of if other then hiding it."

"Maybe, but we should try doing some research and maybe ask Professor McGonagall —" Hermione started again.

"Hermione, Harry's right, sometimes it's best to let dark objects remain lost. If we bring it out of here someone might be inclined to steal it, and who knows what sort of awful things could happen," said Fred.

"Yeah, our oldest brother Bill is a curse breaker and warder with Gringott's. He told us some horror stories about people getting their hands on cursed objects. Blindness, deafness, boils covering the body, and those are some of the more mild things. It could even be semi-intelligent and try and posses and control you," George continued.

"Alright, we leave it, for now. But maybe we could talk to your brother and find out if he could help us dispose of it," said Hermione.

"We could write him, but I can almost guarantee that his reply will be to stay away from the item. He's finishing his apprenticeship right now, so he won't be able to come home for a while," Fred told them.

Hermione finally relented and stopped trying to argue. They all agreed that they should all make note of the room and the diadem, Hermione provided the technical name, so that if any of them came across something, in their ongoing research into Nicolas Flamel, and pranks, that sounded familiar they could tell the others. Fred, George, and Lee all agreed to help out with said research more often. Hermione would also be looking for information on the yellow glow that she had seen envelop Harry and the twins.

* * *

A couple of weeks before the day the train would take the students home for the Christmas holiday, Professor McGonagall came around with a list for people to sign if they would be staying. Much to Harry's surprise Hermione and the Weasley twins all signed the list, even though Ron and Percy were going home.

Hermione explained that she didn't want Harry to be alone during the holiday. Her parents had decided to visit her mothers family and Hermione didn't particularly care to have to listen to he aunts and uncles try and brag about her cousins accomplishments. Add to that the fact that she couldn't exactly talk about he own school life and her parents didn't really object to her staying.

Fred and George had told them they had been inspired by Hermione's example. Lee had to stay through the holidays because his parents had to travel for their work. The twins had written their mother and told her they would be staying to keep their friends company, the only way that she would be having them home would be to come to the school and drag them there. They received a letter from their father shortly after telling them that it was fine for them to stay at school if they wanted to, but to have a bit more tact the next time they wrote to their mother.

* * *

The day that the train was going to leave found Harry and Hermione down in the entrance hall saying goodbye to some of their friends. Ron complained to the twins about not being able to stay at the castle, but when they mentioned their mother's cooking he got quiet. Dora once again promised to ask her parents about some of the things they did to help her develop her abilities, before giving Harry a hug. Neville game Hermione a hug and shook Harry's hand.

"I'll try and check the family library while I'm not in the greenhouse or stuck at one of the boring social gatherings my Gran will probably drag me to," he told the others.

"Good luck and thanks a million Nev. See you when you get back," Harry replied.

"We'll continue looking here. Maybe we can find a way to get into the restricted section," mused Hermione.

The twins got huge grins on their faces as they commented on Hermione's idea.

"Ah Fred, doesn't it just warm your heart to see our little apprentice pranksters coming up with challenges for us to overcome."

"Yes it does George. Why it seems like only yesterday that little Hermione looked like she might turn into a female Percy and now look at her."

"Both of you shut up, unless you want me to burn the five feet or research I put together last night," she said, with just a hint of mirth in her voice.

"You wouldn't!" the twins exclaimed.

"Compare me to your pompous arse of a brother again and find out," she said in a slightly sing-song voice that carried the sarcasm in an amusing way.

The twins laughed a little nervously at this, but promised not to compare Hermione to Percy anymore. Dora pulled Harry to the side for a minute.

"I talked to Hermione about why she was staying for the holidays and she mentioned what you let slip about your relatives," she told him.

At the flash of red on his cheeks and the look of utter sadness in his eyes, she pressed on, "She didn't tell me any details, so don't be angry with her. I guessed some of them and she wouldn't say whether or not I was right, but by the look on her face I think I got pretty close."

"Just don't tell anyone else, I don't want anyone's pity or to give Malfoy or Snape any more ammunition to taunt me with," Harry told her, hanging his head a little.

Dora put her hand on his shoulder, "You don't have anything to be ashamed of Harry. If anyone does it's them for treating a child like that. The reason I'm bringing it up is my parents are lawyers, in both the magical and muggle worlds. I can ask them to look into your situation if you want to get away from your relatives."

"But I don't have anywhere else to go —" he started to reply.

"Well I can think of at least four families who's children would work hard to have them take in their friend," she told him.

The look of surprise on Harry's face tore a bit at Dora's heart, "What, you don't think we would? I would, I know Hermione would also. And I have little doubt the twins and Neville would as well. Why would you doubt that?"

There were tears in Harry's eyes as he spoke next, "All my life, I've been called a 'freak', fed table scraps, and slept in a cuboard," then gave Dora a nod.

Neville an Hermione were both surprised as they saw a soft yellow light surge around Harry and Dora. Harry had an eerie felling as he felt a familiar buzz flow through his body. He stepped back from Dora, breaking contact with her.

_That's the second time it's happened_, thought Hermione.

"I wonder what that was?" commented Neville.

"I've seen it before, remember us telling you about the night we found the disappearing room on the seventh floor?" at Neville's nod Hermione continued, "It happened that night as well, except it was Harry, Fred, and George involved. Could you check your library for something like this as well?"

Neville nodded again, "Do we tell them about it?"

"Whoa, what was that buzzing in my ears?" asked Dora, loud enough for the others to hear it.

"Yes, even if we didn't have to now, they deserve to know," said Hermione.

"I've felt that before," said Harry, "It happened when I first met Hermione in Diagon Alley over the summer."

"You felt a surge of magic?" asked Hermione.

When Harry nodded, Hermione quickly explained about the incident with the twins that she had seen and that the same glow appeared around Harry and Dora. At Harry, Hermione and Dora's description of what the buzz felt like, the twins confirmed that they had felt it as well, though they blew it off as nerves at the time.

Neville paled a little, "That happened to me as well; the day of the first flying lesson, when Harry returned my Remembrall in the Hospital Wing later that day. What does this mean?"

"I remember that now, don't know why I brushed it off at the time," replied Harry.

Before they could continue and decipher what could be going on, Professor McGonagall gave a call through the entrance hall that the last round of carriages were getting ready to leave the castle.

"We'll have to finish this later. Since we don't seem to be in any danger or pain we concentrate on Flamel for now," Harry said. The others nodded their agreement.

As Ron and Neville headed for the door, Dora spoke to Harry again, "If you haven't shared those details with the others you should. They're your friends; they won't judge or pity you."

"Maybe when you all get back," Harry told her.

Harry, Hermione, and the twins waved as Neville, Dora and Ron headed out the door to catch the train home.

* * *

Harry awoke early on Christmas morning to the sounds of his temporary dorm mates' snoring. He laughed a little. The twins and Lee had told him to move up to their dorm for the remainder of the Christmas holiday. He had been surprised that there was a fourth bed in their room, considering that Fred, George, and Lee were the only third year Gryffindor boys. When he had asked about it the twins just grinned and told him they had some secret influence with the castle, but wouldn't say more.

He got out of bed and got a few things from his trunk. His movements must have made more noise than he thought, since the others started to rise as he was getting ready to head to the dorm showers. He thought about making a crack about sharing a dorm with them was like trying to sleep in a lumberyard, when they all heard a shout come from down the stairs.

It was Hermione, "Come on down guys!"

The four boys shared a laugh at their friends enthusiasm, before getting started with their day.

Down in the common room they found Hermione sitting in one of the large armchairs. The tree, which was standing next to the common rooms fireplace, had all sorts of presents underneath it.

Harry was surprised that there were several presents for him. He'd gotten Dora and the Weasley twins to pick up his present for Hermione down in Hogsmeade and Dora had helped him wrap it.

Hermione was very happy with the personalized quill set that Harry had given her. Harry, the Weasley twins, and Lee had exchanged candy and some other inexpensive items. Mrs. Weasley had sent knitted jumpers for Fred and George as well as Lee, Harry, and Hermione.

"Well at least we'll be able to tell the twins apart now that they have their first initial across their chests," said Hermione.

At the grin on the twins faces Harry responded, "Somehow I don't think it will matter, they'll just switch them around from time-to-time."

As if to reinforce this idea, Fred took his wand and waved it, casting a switching spell that did just that. Harry's comment and the twins antics brought a round of laughter from everyone in the common room. Harry received a couple of books from Hermione and her parents.

"_The Chronicles of Narnia: Anthology_ and _The Lord of the Rings: One Volume to Rule Them All Edition_?" he asked Hermione.

"The first is the book series I mentioned that night in the room on the seventh floor. The other is one that my dad started reading to me when I was sick one Christmas. They're both really good, I hope you like them," she told him, then when she saw the tears in his eyes she asked him what was wrong.

"These are literally the first gifts I've ever received," he said, his voice cracking a little.

Hermione engulfed him in a hug, while the twins and Lee looked on, their own unshed tears gathering in their eyes.

Trying to break the awkwardness of the moment a little, George grabbed one final package and tossed it to Harry, "There's one more for you Harry."

Harry caught the package that was a bit lumpy and wrapped in brown paper. There was a note attached to it:

_Your father left this in my possession before he died._

_It is time it was returned to you._

_Use it well._

_Have a Merry Christmas._

He sat the note to the side and unwrapped the package. Inside was a silvery piece of fabric. Harry stood and let the fabric unfurl and drape down to the floor.

"What is it Harry?" asked Fred.

"It looks like a cape," he replied.

Harry brought the fabric up and draped it over his shoulders and pulled it around himself. As he did so his body vanished from the neck down.

"Whoa!" the twins exclaimed at the same time.

"You can say that again!" shouted Lee in astonishment.

Hermione was only sitting with her mouth hanging open. Harry wondered what all the fuss was about until he looked down and saw that his body had vanished.

"What is this thing?" he said.

"It's an Invisibility Cloak," said George.

Harry reached back and found a hood which he pulled up over his head. As it fell over his eyes he found he could see through the material. The twins and Lee started going on about all the prank potential that the cloak had.

Hermione was bouncing in the chair she was sitting in, "I know how we'll be getting into the restricted section now!"

* * *

Harry was slipping through the halls outside the library. The plan that Hermione and the twins had come up with was working so far. There was a small coin wedged in the hollow if his ear. The twins had charmed it using the research they had been gathering from the library. They had the transmitter and he had the receiver. They were relaying information from the parchment they had though the coins.

The parchment turned out to be a map of the castle, that showed where the occupants were at all times. It also showed all of the secret passageways. This time however, it didn't have the mysterious room that they had hidden in on the seventh floor. George had said that it was there the night they had slipped in it to avoid Filch and Snape, but like the room itself, they couldn't find it now.

Hermione had asked how the _Marauder's Map_, as it was titled, kept track of everything. The twins said that they weren't sure, but believed that it may be tapping into the school wards somehow. They had found it in Filch's office during their first year. Hermione wanted to do some research on the map to determine if there were any other features that they hadn't discovered yet.

Harry was brought out of his daze by Fred's voice in his ear, "_Alright, you should have a straight shot to the library now._"

Harry would have responded, but communications were only one-way for now. So he took off and opened the library door and went inside. The room was very dark, the high shelves blocking the small amount of moonlight that was coming through the windows.

He was thankful that Madam Pince always put all the chairs underneath the tables and desks, as it left his path to the locked doors of the restricted section clear. He slid the bolt back and went inside. It took him a few minutes to find the F section.

He began looking at the spines, _Famous Fire-eaters_, _Fifteenth Century Fiends_… He picked up a book that started with _Fl_. He opened it up and started looking through it. When what looked like a face formed and let out a scream.

Harry slammed the book shut and was getting ready to move on to the next one, when Fred's voice came over the coin again, "_Harry, Filch is on his way back towards you; might want to find a corner to hide in._"

Harry had just exited the restricted section and wrapped the cloak around his shoulders when Filch entered the library. Luckily Filch had left the main library door open, and after a short game of cat-and-mouse, Harry was able to slip out and head down the corridor away from the library. He was moving on pure instinct and not paying attention to the directions coming from the coin until it was almost too late. He turned a corner and just as it registered with him that Fred told him Snape and Quirrell were coming down the corridor in the opposite direction. Harry watched as Snape had Quirrell cornered in a threatening manner.

"You don't want me as your enemy Quirrell," Snape said.

Quirrell was his usual stuttering self, but something seemed off about the man. Snape's head turned and looked right in Harry's direction, and for a moment Harry thought that Snape had heard him. Harry moved closer to one of the doors in the corridor, trying to hold his breath. After looking around a bit Snape started to turn back to Quirrell. That's when Harry realized what was off with Quirrell. It looked to Harry like Quirrell was play acting, as if the man was secretly laughing at Snape.

Filch came running down the hall almost running over Snape and Quirrell, "Professors, I was just in the library, the door to the restricted section was setting wide open, there must be a student out of bed."

All three took off back towards the library and Harry slipped in through the door. Once inside he took the cloak off and let it drop to the floor. Then leaned against the wall and taking some calming breaths. A glint of light caught his attention. There was a large mirror standing off in the corner.

He walked up to it getting a closer look. It appeared very old, there seemed to be a slight layer of dust on it. As he took it in he noticed an inscription carved into the golden frame around the edge of the reflective surface:

_Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi._

He took another step forward and looked into the glass. For a moment he only saw himself; then he saw two people standing behind him. The man looked a lot like him and the woman had red hair. Both were smiling at him. He glanced back and saw that no one was behind him.

_They must be my parents_, he thought.

As if they could sense his thoughts they smiled and nodded. Behind them he saw others. There were a couple more redheads, as well as someone who's hair was changing. One looked a bit like Hermione though older. Then he noticed that his reflection looked older and taller.

He was brought out of his reverie by Hermione's voice sounding in his ear, "_Harry! Their gone, you need to come on back up to the tower._"

Harry stared into the mirror about another minute before he headed back up to the common room. As he neared the portrait of the Far Lady, it swung open to reveal Hermione. He slipped in as the Fat Lady complained about students disturbing her sleep.

Harry walked over and sat down on the couch after taking off his Invisibility Cloak. He just sat and there and stared into the fire.

"Harry, are you alright?" Hermione asked him as she sat down and took his hand.

He looked down at their joined hands, then up at her, "I don't know. I saw something — I'm not sure —"

The twins were worried about him now.

"Hey mate, what was it?" asked Fred.

"Yeah, we thought you might have run into another dark artifact when you didn't start back," said George.

"I don't think so," Harry answered.

He told them about the book in the library, about what he heard Snape say to Quirrell. Then he told them about the mirror he'd seen, leaving out some of the things he's seen in it.

"It's a bit late, we can try and check it out tomorrow sometime," Hermione told them.

They all agreed and went up to bed.

* * *

Harry, Hermione, and the twins were able to sneak into the room with the mirror after dinner the next night. Harry went first and told them he saw the same thing. Then Fred and George went, while Hermione copied down the inscription on the mirror. Both of the twins were excited as they saw themselves in a huge joke shop, much larger than _Zonko's_. Then it was Hermione's turn, she looked in and after just a moment she paled a little and backed up.

"Hermione, what did you see? What's wrong?" asked a worried Harry.

Hermione just nodded and then told them the way the mirror presented the image was a little surprising. She told them that she saw herself sitting at a desk in the largest library she'd ever seen. It was filled with a bunch of rare first editions, the desk piled high with books she was using for research.

They were forced to leave quickly though, because they spotted Filch moving through that part of the castle on his rounds.

* * *

Hermione used a lot of the time they spent in the library trying to decipher the writing on the mirror. Harry had slipped out late a couple of times to go look in the mirror again, even though Hermione and the twins had asked him not to. One of those nights Dumbledore found him sitting in front of it.

Harry had been worried he was in trouble, but the old man had just told him what the mirror showed, as well as some of it's history. He then said that the mirror was going to be moved for safety reasons and sent Harry back to the Gryffindor common room.

Once there Hermione was a bit beside herself, "Harry I've figured out what the inscription on the mirror says. It's mirror writing, '_I show not your face but your hearts desire._' I don't think we should go back there anymore."

"Yeah, Dumbledore found me down there and told me the mirror is being moved. He also explained that the mirror shows us our most desperate desires. He said that staring into the thing can become addictive and that people have basically lost their minds because they became obsessed with it," Harry explained to her, "I'm going to go to bed. Did you tell the twins?"

Hermione just nodded in answer as Harry headed up the stairs to the boys dorms. She had figured as much, but to have Harry relay the information Dumbledore had given him, and to have that information confirm her own suspicions hit her hard.

She started to think about what she had seen, she hadn't lied to the others but she hadn't told them the whole truth either. She had seen herself sitting in a large library surrounded by many books. Even though the person sitting at the table was older, she could still tell it was her. Then Harry had come up behind her, he as older as well and his hair had calmed down a little. He had hugged her and then she heard a couple of young voices call out '_Mama!_' She then saw two children come running up to the table, a boy and a girl. The girl jumped up and Harry caught her, twirling her around. The boy climbed up into her lap and hugged her tight. The thought of what it could mean scared her; after all she was only twelve.


	9. Chapter Thirteen Nicolas Flamel

**Author's Note:** **Thanks for the great reviews that you've sent me. Sorry that it's taken so long to post this chapter. I hope you keep enjoying it. The last few Chapters are going to take a bit longer than I anticipated, due to me taking on a new position at work. I hope to have the next Chapter ready before the end of May.**

* * *

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

NICOLAS FLAMEL

(& LAWYERS)

The other students returned a couple of days before the term started. None of them had been particularly successful in tracking down information on Nicolas Flamel. Neville was especially disappointed, because he thought he'd heard his Gran use the name before, and was almost certain that he'd heard her use it at one of the dinners that he'd had to attend with her.

Dora brought Harry a book and several rolls of parchment on the subject of _metamorphmagi_ and their abilities. She told Harry to start reading them, as soon as he got a chance to, and that the two of them would set aside some time on the weekends to practice together. Ron, for his part, was happy to be back at school and away from all the chores his mother would think up.

"De-gnoming the garden can be a pain, but at least I get to be outside when I'm doing it. Dusting shelves is just so boring," he said.

Harry had to agree with him, he didn't like doing the housework for the Dursleys, but there was something about tending the garden that was not only rewarding but calming as well.

* * *

A couple of days after the students returned from the holidays Ron approached Hermione in the Gryffindor common room, "Um Hermione, I wanted to apologize for what I said to you on Halloween."

"Ron that was more that two months ago," said Neville.

"Yeah well, I didn't know exactly what to say at the time. Over the holiday I talked with my dad about it and he told me that the important thing was to be sincere. I know it's a bit late to try, but I wanted to say it anyway," Ron told them.

The others looked to Hermione to see what her reaction would be.

"Okay, I accept, this time. Don't expect me to be so quick about if it happens again," she told Ron.

* * *

The first Saturday that Harry was going to meet with Dora, she asked that Hermione, the Weasley twins, and Neville come down as well. All of them were curious as to what was going on until Harry cornered her the Friday before at supper. The conversation had almost turned pear shaped for a moment.

"Why'd you want the other there?" he'd asked her.

"You're going to tell them some of the things you've told me and Hermione before I left for the holidays," she informed him.

"But —" he'd started to reply.

"But nothing. You asked me to talk to my parents and I did. One of the things we'll have to do is find a possible foster home for you to stay at soon. That's why we have to explain some things to them. We need to find out what their parents or guardians reactions to having you stay would be," she explained.

That's how Harry found himself in an empty classroom the last Saturday in January waiting with Dora for the others to arrive.

Hermione and Neville were the first to arrive followed shortly by the twins. Once everyone was seated Dora put up some privacy charms.

"Alright the reason you're all here is Harry asked me to do something for him before I left for the holidays. I'll let him explain about his situation and then I'll explain what is going on with Harry's request," Dora said.

Harry looked uncomfortable for a moment before beginning, "As most of you know I live with my Aunt and Uncle, as well as their son. What you don't know, aside from Hermione and Dora is that my relatives hate me and everything that has to do with magic. For the last ten years I've been neglected most of the time, barely paid attention to, unless it was to be punished, and underfed on a regular basis. There were also occasional bouts of physical abuse, though I can count the actual beatings on the fingers of one hand. Dora told me that her parents are lawyers and that she could have them look into my situation and help me get out of my relatives house. The catch is that I'll need somewhere else to live once the hearings begin and afterwards."

Hermione couldn't say for sure why, but she felt an overwhelming urge to comfort Harry. She stood and walked over and sat down on his lap and hugged him close.

Dora let what Harry said settle in before she started her part, "That's where we all come in. My parents are coming to the Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff match to visit and talk with Harry. It'll take that long for them to start making inquiries and make some head way in getting ready to file things. While my parents are certified to be foster parents it would look a little better if they weren't both the legal representation and the possible foster parents. I'd like to get opinions from each of you as to what your parents or guardians would think about possibly taking Harry in."

The group was silent for a long time until the Weasley twins spoke up, "While we would love to have you visit the Burrow. There might be a problem with it —"

"If you're talking about money, then we could actually have some of the money in Harry's trust vault cover the cost to feed and cloth him," interrupted Dora.

"That's not it at all," said Fred.

"Yeah, the real problem would be that our mother would smother Harry with so much attention that he'd probably be ready to run away within a week," supplied George.

"Not to mention that Ginny would be following him around like a lost little puppy and Ron would get jealous of all the attention you'd receive Harry," Fred commented.

Harry nodded his thanks for their honesty. While visiting sounded good he'd also heard from the twins how their mother was a bit on the overbearing side at didn't want to intrude on their family.

Neville was the next to speak, "I'll have to write my Gran and ask her, but I don't see her objecting to it. Though, I will warn you Harry, she is a very formal person when she meets someone new. I'd probably prefer to ease her into the idea as well."

Harry nodded again and then it was Hermione's turn to speak, "My parents wouldn't object, but there is the fact that they both work, though mum probably wouldn't mind taking some extra time off."

Dora spoke up now, "The only problem with your parents, Hermione, would be on the magical side of things. There may be some of the pure-bloods that would object to muggles raising someone as famous as Harry."

"So it still looks like your parents would be the easiest choice to go with Dora," stated Harry.

Dora nodded sadly before her face brightened up, "There might be another option. If both Hermione's parents and Neville's Gran agree we could file and have all three families split time with Harry. At least I think my parents mentioned something about that. I'll have to write them or remember and ask when they visit."

"How long could this take and when would it start?" asked Hermione.

"That's one of the things my parents are researching right now. They'll let Harry and I know when they visit," replied Dora.

No one else had any questions so the others left Harry and Dora to go through the exercises she had had Harry working on since Christmas.

* * *

The second weekend of February found Harry in the same unused classroom with Dora trying to determine if he was a _metamorphmagus_. They had met most Saturday's for at least a couple of hours. He had been practicing the meditation since after Christmas, but still hadn't made any progress.

"Harry I have an idea. I want you to picture the haircut that your aunt gave you in your mind," Dora told him.

"Why? I don't want my hair to look like that," Harry replied.

"Just trust me okay."

Dora watched as Harry shook his head and closed his eyes. He was silent for a few minutes then he nodded, "Alright, I've got it."

"Good now I want you to try and recreate how you felt after she had cut it. Any worries or anger, or whatever feelings come to mind," Dora instructed him.

"Okay," Harry said as his eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

"Now move onto any thoughts that may have been going through your head. Like wishes or things like that. Also pick a different length or color and try and incorporate it so we will be able to notice the change," said Dora.

Harry's concentration deepened even further. He could see himself with the horrendous haircut. Remember being embarrassed and humiliated over how he must have looked. Then he remembered wishing his that his hair would get longer, back to it's usual length. As he thought about how he could change his hairs current state, he also noticed a stray thought that had popped into his mind.

He was brought out of his thoughts as Dora gave a startled shout. He suddenly felt very tired and slumped back in the chair he was sitting in.

"I feel like I've been running from my cousin all day," Harry said.

He looked up at Dora who wore a smile from ear to ear.

"What?" he asked.

Her response was to point Harry to look in the mirror she had temporarily transfigured from one of the other chairs at the beginning of their session. He gasped when he looked at his reflection. Instead of the slightly lower than the top of his ears mess of black hair, he was used to seeing on top of his head, he had shoulder length red hair the same shade as he had seen on the reflection of his mother in the Mirror of Erised.

"Wow, you did it Harry. The twins would love the choice of color," Dora gushed.

"This is cool. Now how do I change it back?" Harry asked with a slight edge of panic in his voice.

"Try going though the same process again. Just picture your hair the way it was," Dora offered.

Harry closed his eyes but wasn't able to focus for very long.

"How long did it take me to change it to this?" he asked.

"Um, you were in deep concentration for about five minutes."

"I don't think I'm going to be able to change it back. I'm just too tired right now."

"Well, I guess you'll just have to go through the rest of the day looking like you're related to the Weasleys," Dora chuckled a little.

"But I wanted to keep this a secret for now —"

"Then we tell people that you lost a bet and that it's a special time sensitive glamor of some kind."

They came up with a plausible and relatively innocent story. Then quickly tracked down their friends to inform them so that the group would tell a similar story if asked. Luckily everyone in the castle believed them and didn't ask too many questions. The only anomaly was that Professor Snape didn't stay long at supper that evening, leaving shortly after devouring his food at an unprecedented speed. Dora helped him run through things on Sunday and Harry was able to change his hair back to it's original length and color, though the Weasley twins told him he looked better as a ginger like them.

* * *

Two Wednesdays after Harry's discovery of his _metamorph_ abilities, the entire group, minus Dora, was seated at the end of the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall during one of the study periods. They had done this numerous times before. Currently the Weasley twins and Lee Jordan were trying to complete an essay for their Charms class. Hermione was working with Neville, studying for a Herbology quiz they had coming up. Harry was finishing up an essay for Transfiguration that was due the following week. Ron was organizing several stacks of chocolate frog cards.

Dora came into the Great Hall with some other older Hufflepuffs. She broke off from the larger group of 'Puffs and started over to where the others were seated at the end of the table. There was a boy following her.

Harry was the first to notice the two, "Hey Dora, who's your friend?"

"This is Cedric Diggory, he's the Hufflepuff team's Seeker," Dora informed them as she took a seat.

Cedric remained standing as he extended his hand towards Harry, "It's nice to meet you Harry. I'm looking forward to playing against you in the Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff match soon."

Harry returned the handshake, "Nice to me you as well Cedric. I hope it's a fun match."

Cedric nodded at Harry as they finished the handshake and dropped their hands, "Me too, let's just hope that Professor Snape doesn't show any of the bias he does during class."

At that statement Harry looked puzzled and the Weasley twins heads snapped up to look at the older Hufflepuff. The others also looked up and stared at him.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry.

"You hadn't heard? Professor Snape is going to be refereeing the match," Cedric told them.

"Wood is going —"

"— To completely flip out —"

"— When he hears this," said the Weasley twins.

"What does Snape know about Quidditch?" asked Ron, as he went back to sorting his cards.

"This is terrible news," said Neville as he shook his head.

"Well there is one good thing about it," said Hermione, at the strange look she received from the others she continued, "If he's on the field in front of everyone then he can't try and harm you again."

Harry did have to agree with her logic there, though it didn't really make him feel any better. Cedric said goodbye and headed over to the Hufflepuff table to study with some friends before supper began. Everyone at the end of the table was quiet for a long moment.

Ron was the one to break the silence, "Ugh, Dumbledore again," he complained throwing a card down so hard it bounced across the table and landed face down on top of Neville's book.

Neville reached out to brush the card off his things when his hand froze for a moment. He then snatched the card up excitedly, "Found him!"

"Found who?" asked Hermione from beside him.

"Flamel," he said before reading the back of the card, "_Dumbledore is particularly famous for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel._"

At hearing this Hermione started gathering her things.

"Where are you going?" asked Harry.

"_We're_ going to the library. I know where to start looking now," she informed them as she stood and started out of the Great Hall.

The others quickly followed suit.

In the Library they claimed their usual table off in a semi-private corner. The others waited as Hermione quickly scanned the shelves and returned with a large heavy tome.

"I thought the name sounded familiar. I checked this out before the holidays for a bit of light reading," she explained as she sat the book down and started turning pages.

"Only you would call that _light_ reading Hermione," said Dora, who earned a joking scowl from the brunette first year.

"Here it is, Nicolas Flamel is the only known creator of the Sorcerer's Stone," she read.

At the clueless looks on most of the groups faces she continued, "The Sorcerer's Stone is a legendary substance with amazing powers. It's capable of turning any metal into pure gold. It also produces the Elixir of Life, which will make anyone who drinks it immortal."

"That must be what's under the trapdoor in the third floor corridor," said Harry.

"No wonder Snape wants it, eternal life and unlimited gold. Still don't know if I would want to go near that dog though," Neville interjected.

* * *

In Harry's opinion the second Quidditch match was almost a total disaster and not much fun at all. It had started out great with the potential to be the most entertaining game of the season. Even though he didn't expect to play Neville decided to wear his robes to show support for the rest of the team. This led to a large group of Slytherins shouting insults down towards the shy boy.

"Why are you wearing that Longbottom, did they feel so sorry for you that they made you the team mascot?" yelled Malfoy.

Neville for his part ignored the blonde idiot and tried to enjoy the game.

Snape seemed determined to try and ruin both teams' chances of winning the Quidditch cup. Calling all sorts of fouls, from actual rules infractions to silly things like turning to quickly. For a moment it looked like Madam Hooch was going to rush the field and take over for the Potions Professor, when one of the Weasley twins sent a Bludger in his direction. Snape dove to avoid it and started to yell at the Gryffindor Beaters, but stopped when a loud shout went up from the stands.

Harry and Cedric had spotted the Snitch at the same time. Both boys took off in steep dives, bobbing and weaving through the other players as they raced to be the first one to the little golden ball. Cedric gave it a good try, but Harry was lighter and faster and got his hand on it before the Hufflepuff got within two feet of it.

* * *

Harry and the Weasley twins left the Gryffindor locker room at the same time. They could see Dora standing with an older couple that Harry guessed were her parents. The three were talking with Cedric Diggory who also appeared to be standing with his parents. This guess was confirmed by Fred and George as the Diggory's lived near the Burrow and Cedric's father, Amos, worked at the Ministry of Magic with their father, Arthur, although in a different department.

As the three got closer the twins caught sight of Lee Jordan and told Harry they were going to head up to the castle. Dora tapped her parents on he shoulder and pointed Harry out to them. The Tonks' bid the Diggory's farewell and started towards Harry.

"Harry I'd like to introduce my parents Andromeda and Ted Tonks. Mum, dad, this is my friend, Lily and James' son, Harry Potter," Dora said making the introductions.

Harry shook both of the adults hands, "Nice to meet you both."

"It's nice to meet you as well Harry, though I do wish the circumstances were a bit better," said Ted.

Andromeda "Andi" Tonks nee Black and Theodore "Ted" Tonks were a kind couple who had started dating during their sixth year. Andi's parents, both pure-bloods, didn't approve, seeing as Ted was a muggleborn. Andi's mother told her not to bother coming around anymore if she married "mudblood filth". She learned a few years later that her cousin Sirius' mother had done something similar to her young cousin because he was friends with James Potter who was dating "mudblood filth".

Andi had visisted Hogwarts a few times for Quidditch matches while Sirius attended, as both were unofficially disowned by their mothers they tried to keep in touch since the rest of their family wouldn't associate with them. They were also the only relatives of Sirius invited and present at Lily and James Potter's wedding.

Both Tonks' were shocked at the sight of Harry. Not only was he the spitting image of his father, albeit with his mother's eyes. He also looked very small for an eleven year old.

"I spoke with Professor McGonagall and she's given us permission to take you down to Hogsmeade for lunch with us and Dora," Andromeda said.

The walk down to the village was spent making small talk. Harry mostly listened while Dora filled her parents in on some of the things she's written about in her letters. Andi and Ted told Dora about some recent news from the neighborhood.

"So Harry, do you enjoy playing Quidditch?" asked Ted.

Harry shrugged, "I guess, mostly though I enjoy the flying."

Ted chuckled, "Ah, well I like to watch it. Though I did try out one year, made reserve Chaser, but didn't play much so I didn't bother the next year. I could always go flying on the weekends if I wanted to. And sometimes we would organize some inter-house pick-up games as well."

Harry chuckled in response to Ted's joking tone.

The four arrived at the Three Broomsticks shortly and were shown to a private room in the back, where they enjoyed a delicious meal before turning to the business of the day.

"Alright Harry we have a lot to discuss, as there are a couple of different ways to proceed. Firstly I need to tell you that this is not going to be a quick process, it will take some time no matter which way we proceed. We'll definitely try and get started as soon as we go back, but the bulk of things probably won't get started until this summer when school lets out," Ted informed him.

Andi nodded her agreement, "After Nymphadora —"

"Muuum!" started Dora.

However Andi continued without acknowledging her daughter, "— told us about your situation we made some discreet inquiries at the Ministry of Magic and then with the local muggle authorities. As far as the muggle records go there is a gap of time, from just after your first birthday until after you turned five, that you simply don't exist in any sort of official records. While this isn't completely unheard of, it does raise questions, especially since your parents deaths are a matter of public record in the muggle world."

Ted picked up the explanation again, "The real peculiar things are what we found at the Ministry of Magic. Your records are magically sealed, which means that if we had opened them then the person or persons responsible for sealing the records would have been notified immediately."

Harry now had a concerned look on his face.

"We found out that the person who had done this was the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, which was and still is Albus Dumbledore, the current Headmaster," said Andi.

"Then there shouldn't be a problem opening it then, we just ask Dumbledore about it and he should help us," stated Harry.

"It's not that easy Harry," responded Ted.

At Harry's confused look Andi continued, "We also checked the records about your placement at the time. Those are public record and weren't sealed. Dumbledore informed the Wizengamot that he had personally seen to your placement in a safe location."

"So he's the person who sent me to the Dursleys?" asked Harry, the stun in his voice easily recognizable.

"We're not sure why he sent you there Harry, but if he finds out you are trying to get away from your relatives he may try and stop it," Ted said.

They let their statements sink in for Harry before continuing.

"Now we think that your best option would be to push for relocation in the muggle world first. There is a clause in the Statute of Secrecy that states that both sides must recognize legal rulings in the others world. So if the muggle authorities say that you can't reside with your Aunt and Uncle anymore and must move in with say, your friend Hermione, then the Ministry of Magic and Wizengamot must abide by that ruling," Andi explained.

"The other option is to try and go through the Ministry and Wizengamot first, but seeing as how Dumbledore is the head of the Wizengamot then he could easily block it," Ted supplied.

Harry nodded his understanding, "If that's what it takes then do it. Dora mentioned three families filing for me to live with them."

"Yes, the Grangers could be the main ones to file in the muggle world, with Andi and I acting as co-signers. And then Madam Longbottom and ourselves could file with the Ministry and Wizengamot. If everyone agrees of course," Ted explained.

Harry was quiet for a long time.

"Go the muggle route if you think it gives me the best chance. I'll find out if the Granger's and Neville's Gran would agree to file together," Harry said.

Dora's parents both nodded in agreement. The rest of the time was spent discussing the students' classes and how they spent their free time. Ted and Andi were both impressed with the idea of the comm. system, inspired by the coins the Weasley twins had, that the kids were working on. They agreed to help the children file for a patent if they could get them working either before or during the summer.


	10. Chapter Fourteen Norbert the Norwegian

**Hey everyone, **

**Sorry for the long wait. Work has been hectic, but I finally found the spare time to sit down and write. Thanks to HP-DG-SB-RR-HA-CC-LL-KB-AJ-NT for beta-ing these last four chapters. Hopefully you'll all enjoy them.**

**~Daine**

* * *

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

NORBERT THE NORWEGIAN RIDGEBACK

Harry walked down the stairs towards the Gryffindor common room. As he neared the bottom of the steps he saw that the fire was stoked up and could see the silhouette of someone sitting on the couch.

Thinking it was his best friend he called out, "Hermione?"

A startled, "Whauu," and a thud confirmed that is wasn't Hermione, but his friend Neville.

He came around the couch to find Neville picking up a book from the floor.

"Oh Harry, you surprised me. Can't sleep?" Neville asked.

"No, I woke up with a start," Harry started to reply.

"Was it another nightmare?"

"What? I'm not sure. Why would you ask that?"

"It's just I've heard you moaning in your sleep before, figured you were having bad dreams. I get them sometimes too," said Neville.

"If I have, thankfully, I can't remember them. What's that you're reading? It doesn't look like any of the books from the library," Harry said.

"Oh I found it over the Christmas holiday in the library at Longbottom manor. I was looking for information on Flamel and happened to come across a passage that sounded like what has been happening with our friends," Neville explained.

He motioned over to one of the tables and he and Harry walked over. Neville sat the book down and moved a lamp over near the book so that they could read. He marked the page he was on with one of the ribbons in the book and then turned back several pages.

"Here, I'm not sure why but I had decided to read this section even though I couldn't see how it could pertain to an item that might be hidden somewhere in the castle," Neville said pointing to the heading at the top of the page.

"_On Magical Bonds_, you're right I don't see how that could have anything to do with Flamel, especially with what we know about him now. So did you find anything interesting?" Harry inquired.

Neville nodded, "A bit, but not much. This book doesn't have a bibliography or anything like that in the back of it. So I'm having to read through the entire section again to see if there are any mentions of other authors or sources. But, so far I've determined that what may have happened is some sort of soul-bond."

"A soul-bond?" Harry asked with a very confused look on his face.

"Yeah they're really rare and even when one is discovered the people that it occurs between are often times reluctant to let others study them. Here read this and tell me if it sounds right," Neville turned the page and pointed to a paragraph.

Harry leaned over the book and started reading aloud, "_The Formation of many of these bonds is accompanied by a 'rush of magical enegry' or 'buzzing sensation' that both people feel when they touch. Some people have reported witnessing a soft or intense glow, in a variety of hues, surround the people when they touch or kiss. Some people do not realize what has happened until some time later when other attributes manifest._"

Harry was silent for a moment, "Did you find anything on what a yellow glow means?"

Neville shook his head, "Not yet. I'm hoping to find a reference to another author, book, or both. Then maybe get Hermione and the rest of you to help look through the library. Or I'll start when I get home this summer."

* * *

Later the next day found Harry trying to calm down a near hysterical Hermione down after Professor McGonagall had announced when the end of year exams would be held.

"Ten weeks, they're only ten weeks away," she began.

"Relax Hermione, we —" Harry tried to reassure her only to be cut off.

"Relax, how can I relax? I've got to make up new revising schedules. We've got to really knuckle down, these exams are important," Hermione continued.

Harry was able to halt her rant by placing his hand on her shoulder, "Hermione, we've been revising all along. We spend at least two hours going over part of the previous material every night, but Saturday night. The rest of the time we study ahead."

Hermione relented at this and the group went back to their studies. They were all at what had unofficially become "their" table in the library.

Fred, George, and Lee currently had class. Dora was engrossed in revising for her NEWTs. Neville and Hermione began trying to find more information on magical bonds. Harry started helping fetch, and put up, different volumes that they were searching through.

Harry was humming to himself as he put away books. After his talk with Neville the other night, and the subsequent one with Hermione earlier that morning, he had wondered what the possible bond or bonds were that his friends shared with him, as well as what it would mean for their futures.

He was startled from his musing as he almost collided with Hagird, who seemed to be trying to not be noticed, a near impossibility considering the size of the man.

"Oh, sorry Hagrid, didn't see you there. Startled me a little. What are you up in the library for?" Harry asked as he noticed the book his large friend was carrying.

"'Ello 'Arry. 'M just looking around," Hagrid replied trying to hide the title of the books he was holding.

As Hagrid pulled the books behind his back Harry was able to read the titles, _Dragon Species of Great Britain and Ireland_;_ From Egg to Inferno, A Dragon Keeper's Guide_.

"Oh just reading up on magical creatures then?" Harry questioned further.

"Yeah, just some research. No harm in that, eh" Hagrid tried to joke a little before he hurried off.

When Harry got back to the table he saw that the twins had joined them and that the others were now discussing the Stone and what they should do since it appeared Snape was trying to get it.

As Harry sat down the others turned to him halting the conversation.

"Hey mate, what's got you confused?" asked Fred.

"I just ran into Hagrid while I was putting some of the books back. He was checking out a couple of books on Dragons," Harry said.

"While that is a bit strange, he is the gamekeeper. And didn't he mention being intersted in Dragons while we were shopping in Diagon Alley?" asked Hermione, at Harry's nod she continued, "Well there you go."

"What do you think we should go about Snape and his interest in the Stone?" asked Neville.

Harry thought for a minute. He'd been having a lot of problems out of his scar lately, but it hadn't been in Potions class, it was during Defense class. Both Professors put Harry on edge, Snape was obvious, for some reason he hated Harry. Quirrell was a quandary though. Harry had seen people at his old primary school who were nervous and stuttered, but Quirrell's problem seemed to be well outside the norm, almost exaggerated.

"I don't know, but I think we need more information. We should go talk to Hagrid some more. We know it's his Cerberus that is guarding the trap door, so he might know if there's anything else down there. Plus, I have a feeling about what he's doing with those books. I just hope that I'm wrong," Harry said.

* * *

The group, now including Ron who'd followed them from the Great Hall, headed down to the gamekeepers hut right after supper. Hagrid, as politely as he could, tried to send them back up to the castle, saying he had quite a bit of things to do that evening. However, the group mentioning the Sorcerer's Stone had him ushering them inside. The first thing they noticed as the entered the hut was the intense heat. It was already fairly warm outside and Hagrid had a fire roaring in the fireplace.

"Keep that quiet, it's top secret. Who told you about that?" he questioned.

"No one, we figured it out by researching Nicolas Flamel," said Harry.

"Yeah, and we think Snape is going to make another attempt to steal it," Neville chimed in.

Hagrid rolled his eyes, "Snape is on of several Professors protecting the Stone. 'E's not about to steal it."

"Just one of several —" started Dora.

"Of course," Hermione interjected, "There are other things protecting the Stone aren't there, spells enchantments."

"That's right. Not like it'll matter though no one's gonna get past Fluffy, ain't a soul know's how, 'cept for me 'n Dumbledore," said Hagrid only to get a slight panicked look on his face, "I shouldn'ta said that. I should not have said that."

Any more questions or replies were cut off as the pot behind Hagrid started to make loud clanging noises as something rattled around inside of it. This set Hagrid into a flurry of motion as he removed the pot from the fire. Then, using heavy mittens, pulled a large round object out of the pot and placed it on a slightly concave platter resting on the large kitchen table.

The students quickly moved to see what it was. Now that they could get a good look at it they could see that, while it was rounded, it wasn't a perfect sphere, like a ball would be. The object was coloured with alternating hues of green and brown that flowed together like smoke. The object was still for a moment, while they were taking this in, but soon began to rattle and bounce once again.

Dora was the first to speak, "Um, Hagrid, I hope that isn't what I think it is."

"If you think it's an egg —" started George.

"— Then you're spot on," finished Fred.

Once again all conversation was cut off as the egg started developing cracks along its surface. Shortly after this started the egg shattered sending pieces of the shell sailing in different directions all over the hut and table.

"Is that a Dragon?" asked Hermione eyeing the small greenish-brown reptile that now sat in the partial shell in the middle of the table.

"That's not just a Dragon, that's a Norwegian Ridgeback," said a now animated Ron, who had been silent up until that point. Gesturing towards Fred and George, he continued, "Our older brother Charlie works with these in Romania."

The twins nodded before asking, "Hagrid where did you get the egg? According to Charlie the sell or trade of them isn't legal in Britain."

Harid, who was only partially paying attention replied, "I won it from a stranger I met down at the pub the other night."

As most of the students shared a wary look between themselves, Hagrid continued to watch the Dragon hatchling as if finished exiting its shell.

The hatchling flipped its head and a little, throwing a final piece of its old shell off the table. It then began trying to stand and walk on its tiny legs.

"Aww, look at him isn't he beautiful," cooed Hagrid, to the skeptical looks of the students.

At the sound of his voice the hatchling turned towards Hagrid.

"Oh bless 'im, look 'e knows 'is mummy. 'Ello there Norbert," Hagrid said as he held out his hand and rubbed the hatchlings jaw.

"Norbert?" asked Harry, with a funny look on his face.

"Well 'e's got to have a name now don't 'e," said Hagrid.

As Hagrid continued to rub the newborn Dragon's jaw, it let out what sounded like a hiccup and a small jet of flame shot out and singed Hagrid's heavy beard.

"He'll have to be trained up a bit o'course," Hagrid said to the shocked looks of the students.

It was Dora who voiced what all of them were thinking, "Trained up a bit! Hagrid, you realize you live in a wooden house!"

Hagrid just waived the objection off continuing to play with the Dragon. The students didn't linger much longer as it was beginning to get dark.

* * *

For the next two weeks, anytime Harry or the others tried to visit Hagrid he would tell them that Norbert was at a difficult stage and for them to comeback later. The only exception was Ron, who somehow convinced Hagrid that he was as interested in Dragons as Charlie was. Unfortunately, while Ron may have been just as interested in Dragons as his older brother, he wasn't yet as quick or observant, and ended up with a nasty bite on the pinky and ring finger of his left hand. So it was two weeks later that the students were able to convince Hagrid to allow them to contact Charlie about taking Norbert to the colony in Romania.

Fred and George had planned most of the operation. Harry and Hermione would be collecting Norbert from Hagrid and carrying him to the Astronomy Tower under Harry's Invisibility Cloak. Neville would be waiting to let the two into the door closest to the Tower. Neville along with Lee Jordan would then try and locate Peeves and keep him clear of the Astronomy Tower. Fred and George would be directing everyone using the Marauder's Map. The only ones not participating would be Ron, who's injury prevented him, and Dora, who had her NEWTs coming up.

So far everything had been going smoothly, which of course worried Harry. He and Hermione had picked up Norbert in a cage the twins and Dora had charmed to be feather light. Neville had let them in and then gone off with Lee to take care of Peeves. Harry and Hermione were now at the top of the Astronomy Tower waiting. They could hear Fred and George directing Neville and Lee to avoid Mrs. Norris and Filch.

Hermione spotted the fliers first. There were four of them, each on a large thick broom. They landed and exchanged a greeting before securing the cage and taking off.

"Alright, Norbert's away everyone back to Gryffindor Tower," Harry said, as he and Hermione got under the Invisibility Cloak to do just that.

"Harry, Neville isn't responding, and Draco Malfoy is getting really close to his location. Lee's on his way," one of the twins replied.

"Where are they?" asked Harry.

"Neville and Draco are near the Charms classroom. Lee is coming from near the Greenhouses," came the answer.

"Lee get back to Gryffindor Tower, Hermione and I are closer," Harry said in a commanding voice.

The two young Gryffindors headed for the Charms corridor. They could hear Fred and George telling them to come back to the Tower, but hey ignored their protests. They found Neville in a supply closet, he'd dropped his earpiece and was searching for it, while trying to avoid Peeves, Filch, and Malfoy, who had recently shown up. The three of them slipped into the Charms classroom to search.

"Found it," said Hermione after about five minutes.

"Guys, Malfoy and Filch are doubling back towards you, get out of there now," came Lee's voice.

"Where are Fred and George?" asked Harry as he led the other two back towards Gryffindor Tower.

"Setting a diversion," was Lee's response.

They had almost made it back to the tower when they heard Lee try and warn them that Professor McGonagall was headed towards them. Lee, however, didn't have enough experience trying to watch two events on the map at once.

They heard the twins surprised yell come over their receivers, followed a moment later by a coughing noise ahead of them.

* * *

Later in Professor McGonagall's office, found Harry, Hermione, Neville, Fred, George, and Draco sitting around the large desk.

"Nothing, I repeat nothing, gives students the right to be out of their dormitories after curfew. Now I want to know what gave you all the idea that rules do not apply to you?" asked McGongall, with a stern look on her face.

Malfoy was the only one to speak up, "Well Professor, I overheard them talking about a Dragon up in the library two weeks ago and started to keep an eye on them since then, so that I could alert the teachers and stop them," he answered with a smug expression, thinking that the information would get him off scott free.

McGonagall looked at the others for and answer, when none was forthcoming she shook her head, "I think I see what was going on here. You all caught Mr. Malfoy here listening in on your conversation and decided to try and get him worked up so he would come after you. Then you had the Weasley twins set up some fireworks to draw the attention of Mr. Filch or one of the Professors and get Mr. Malfoy in trouble."

Harry wasn't sure, but believed that by remaining silent and letting the Professor believe this theory, they would get in less trouble then if they told her the whole story. Plus there was no reason to drag Hagrid into this, which was the whole point of sneaking Norbert out of the castle to begin with.

The smirk on Malfoy's face disappeared when McGonagall spoke, "I see, well then I have no choice but to give all six of you detention."

"Perhaps I heard you wrong Professor, but I thought you said that all six of us would be receiving detention," Malfoy said hoping to sway McGonagall.

"No you heard me correctly Mr. Malfoy. Instead of trying to catch your classmates you should have brought your suspicions to a member of the staff and let us handle it," McGonagall said cooly, "Now off to bed with all of you."

On the walk back to Gryffindor Tower Harry reflected that at least it was only a detention.


	11. Chapter Fifteen The Forbiddin Forest

**There is a bit of an Easter Egg in this Chapter. Hope you all enjoy it.**

* * *

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

THE FORBIDDEN FOREST

After breakfast the next morning found the group of friends sitting outside in the courtyard. Dora had joined them, and while she was glad to not have to deal with a detention, wished she could have helped them sneak Norbert off the grounds.

"I can't believe that you're Cloak didn't get confiscated," Dora said in amazement.

"Luckily Hermione thought to bring a small satchel we were able to stuff it and the transmitters and receivers into," said Harry.

"We were also lucky neither McGonagall or Filch searched us or Fred and George," interjected Hermione, as Fred and George nodded their agreement.

"I'm sorry I got us caught guys, but Peeves hit me in the head with an erasure an the receiver came loose," Neville began apologizing.

"Don't worry about it Neville, it could have happened to anyone," said Harry.

Neville was a bit reassured when the others nodded their agreement, or gave him a friendly slap on the back in the case of the Weasley twins.

"At least it wasn't Snape who issued the punishment," George said.

"True, that is one good thing about being caught by McGonagall," Fred agreed, "The worst she'll probably have us do is writing lines."

It was at lunch that they found out the full extent of their punishment. They learned that they had each lost Gryffindor thirty-five points, they also found out that they wouldn't be writing lines.

"You will meet Mr. Filch in the entrance hall later tonight. He will escort you down to Hagrid, who you will be serving your detention with," McGonagall told them.

While learning that they had lost their house one hundred seventy-five points was a bit depressing they all thought hat the detention wouldn't be that bad. Hagrid would probably have them help bring in eggs from the chicken coop, or cleaning vegetables for the kitchens.

A couple of hours after supper the five Gryffindors walked down to the entrance hall, Filch was waiting for them holding a lantern.

"Just one more then," said the caretaker, and Draco Malfoy came up the stairs from the dungeons.

Upon seeing the Slytherin he other five students scowled a little.

"Alright, let's go you lot," Filch grumbled as he led them out the heavy oak doors and down to Hagrid's hut.

They all walked in silence as they trudged across he grounds. Until Harry's curiosity finally got the bette of him.

"I wonder what we'll all be doing tonight?" he asked.

Filch made a noise between a laugh and a grunt, "You're all going to help Hagrid search the Forbidden Forest."

Draco began protesting immediately, "Students aren't allowed int he forest. There are dangerous beasts in there, like werewolves."

"There's more than werewolves to worry about in there lad. You can be sure of that," Filch gloated a little, "Used to be that detention would see you hanging from chains in the dungeon. Wish Dumbledore would let me bring the old punishments back. I do so miss the screams and moans."

Neville cringed at hearing this; the twins gave him a slap on the shoulder. Draco earned himself a few glares for snickering at Neville's reaction.

As they got near Hagrid's house they could see a large crossbow leaning against the outside wall with a quiver of quarrels sitting next to it. Hagrid and his large boarhound came out as the reached the front door.

"Here you go Hagrid, the rest of the scouting party," said Filch, "Hopefully they'll all come back out with you tonight," though the tone of his voice made it sound like he was hoping for quite the opposite.

"You mean we really are going into the forest. When my father hears about this —" began Draco.

"He'll tell ya to stay outta trouble or serve the detention," said Hagrid.

Draco was to shocked to respond or realize that the others were laughing about him being put in his place.

Hagrid continued, "O'course if you want to see what happens go on up to the school with Filch."

Draco choose to remain silent after that.

"At least it's not the dungeons," said Neville.

"The what?" asked Hagrid.

"Mr. Filch told us about the old punishments," said Hermione.

At hearing this Hagrid sent a scowl in Filch's direction, "Will you please quit filling the students heads with that stuff. Think I'll speak with the Headmaster and McGonagall about it."

Filch started to retort, but decided to beat a hasty retreat as Hagrid just deepened his scowl before saying, "Ah, go boil your head."

The five Gryffindors chuckled at the caretakers retreating form. Hagrid grabbed a couple of lanterns as well as his crossbow and quarrels and lead the students over to a trail at the edge of the forest. He took them a short ways in before calling a halt. He then stepped off the path to examine something. When he returned there was something silvery dripping from his fingers.

"What is that?" asked Hermione, her voice shaking a little.

"This is Unicorn blood. I found a couple dead, one shortly before Halloween and another shortly after the Christmas Holidays. Now it looks like another's been badly hurt. We're gonna try and find the poor beast and find out what's attacking them," Hagrid explained.

Hagrid split them into two groups. Fred and George would be taking Fang and escorting Neville and Draco, while Harry and Hermione would stay with him. If either group ran into trouble they were to send up coloured sparks. When they reached a fork in the trail the two groups split up.

Shortly the three came across two Centaurs standing in a clearing gazing up at the stars. Hagrid tried to ask the two if they had noticed anything out of the ordinary, but all the two wanted to talk about was the fact that Mars was bright on that particular evening. After excusing themselves from any further conversation about the stars and planets, they were off again.

Harry wasn't sure how long they walked, but the forest had darkened considerably and Harry's feet were beginning to hurt a little. A bright red shower of sparks erupted off to their left.

"Wait here, don't move off the trail," said Hagrid, before he took off through the underbrush, making a lot less noise than either Harry or Hermione expected considering his size.

It was a few minutes before they saw anything. Several times Harry thought he saw a cloaked figure walking between the trees. Finally Hagrid came leading the other back through the forest. Neville was very pale and the twins looked angry.

Apparently Malfoy had gotten bored and thought it would be funny to grab Neville from behind. Harry could see that Draco looked nervous and that Fred and George were already planning a prank of some sort.

"Okay, Fang and Neville are with Harry and Hermione and I'll be going with Draco, Fred and George," Hagrid announced.

They split up again and headed further into the forest. Neville was still a bit shaken from Malfoy's antics.

"Don't worry Neville, if I read Fred and George's expressions right, Draco will be getting a surprise soon," said Harry.

As they entered a particularly dark part of the forest it wasn't long before they came across what they were searching for. In the middle of a depression in the earth, amidst a lot of exposed gnarled tree roots, lay the Unicorn. They cautiously walked down to get a better look.

There was a silvery pool of blood on the ground next to the injured animal.

As Harry started to step forward something moved out of the shadows of the forest. It was a cloaked figure that seemed to move as if it were made of shadow itself.

The three had started to back away, when Hermione called out and fell.

"Neville, Fang, go for help, get Hagrid!" Harry called out over his shoulder.

Neville and Fang did as instructed, the former sending red sparks into the air. Harry knelt next to Hermione trying to help her stand. One of her feet had gotten twisted and stuck down in the roots.

"Harry run, get out of here," Hermione pleaded.

"Not happening 'Mione," was Harry's only reply as he tried to free her foot.

A raspy breathing sound issued from the cloaked figure and both children turned their heads towards it. Below the hood they could see two glowing red eyes.

Something snapped inside of Harry, he stood and took a step towards the moving shadow, hands held out in a defensive manner.

"Get away from her! Be gone!" he yelled.

The phantom paused to look down at the child standing defiantly before it. Harry felt like it was trying to stare straight into his mind.

Just as the figure began to move towards them again, a loud sound of galloping hooves was heard, before a large shape came between the children and the specter, which fled back into the shadows of the forest.

The new arrival turned and Harry and Hermione could see that it was a male. He turned out to be another centaur, though the lower half was a of a slightly different build from the other centaurs they had met earlier in the evening.

"Thank you, mister —" Harry started.

"You may call me Firenze, Harry Potter. Now I must ask why you are wandering the forest?" asked the centaur.

"We were helping Hagrid look for the Unicorn," answered Harry.

"I see. Hagrid should know better. The forest is not safe for students this late at night, especially you," said Firenze.

At Harry's confused look Firenze gestured back towards the body of the Unicorn, "Do you know what was attacking that Unicorn?" when the two children shook their heads he continued, "It is a terrible crime to harm a Unicorn. Drinking the blood of a Unicorn will save your life, even if you are a hairs breath away from death, but at a terrible price. For you have slain something so pure, that the moment the blood touches your lips you will have a cursed half-life."

"But who would choose such a life," asked Harry.

"Can you think of no one who could be that desperate?" asked Firenze.

"You mean that think that we just saw was Voldemort," said Hermione.

Firenze nodded, "Yes, and do you know what is being hidden up at the school at this very moment?"

_The Sorcerer's Stone_, both children gasped, as the thought crossed their minds. Not only at the idea of Voldemort getting the Stone, but also is was almost as if they could each hear the others voice in their head.

Taking their expression to mean they understood Firenze spoke again, "Yes, he desires it. You must be very careful."

There was a crashing noise and Hagrid, Fang, Neville, Fred, and George came out of the underbrush. Hagrid had his crossbow loaded and ready, the others all had their wands out. Upon seeing that Harry and Hermione were safe the lowered their weapons.

"Hello Hagrid," Firenze greeted the large man.

"'Ello there Firenze, see you've met Mister Potter and Miss Granger," replied Hagrid.

Firenze nodded, "Yes I have indeed met Khal Potter and his Khaleesi."

Hagrid blushed a little at the comment but everyone else looked on confused.

"You're safe now, this is where I take my leave," said Firenze before he galloped off into the forest.

Hagrid attended to the body of the Unicorn, Hermione taking notes on a piece of parchment she'd brought, before they all started back out of the forest. They left Hagrid back at his hut and started back up to the castle.

"Where was Draco?" Harry asked the others.

"Oh he took off towards the castle when Neville and Fang showed up telling us you were being attacked by a phantom," said George.

"Yeah, screaming like a banshee in a very high pitched squeal," added Fred.

"I wonder if he made it back to the castle," asked Harry.

"We hope so," answered George.

"Uh-huh, we've got plans for him," added Fred.

The boys all laughed heartily at the implied prank that was coming. Hermione, however, was deep in thought. She still had part of he parchment in her pocket. She'd scribbled down the words that Firenze had used in connection with her and Harry, or at least how she thought they might be spelled.

As she touched her pocket to make sure they scrap of parchment was still there she thought, _I wonder what a Khal or a Khaleesi is?_

* * *

Disclaimer below

**Disclaimer: I'm already borrowing from JK Rowling, but I couldn't resist borrowing from George RR Martin either. Hopefully no one will sue me.**_  
_


	12. Chapter Sixteen Through the Trapdoor

**Almost finished.**

* * *

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

THROUGH THE TRAPDOOR

A week had past and exams were finally over. Harry and his friends were taking a well-deserved day off. Hermione took some convincing, as she wanted to go over what they remembered after each test. They had just finished with lunch and were sitting under a tree down next to the Black Lake.

"I'm glad this is almost finally over," said Dora, "Now I just have one more test in the morning and then the wait on the official results from the Ministry to see if I qualify for Auror training."

"How difficult were your NEWTs?" inquired Hermione.

"Ugh, those are six years away Hermione, lets just try and unwind and relax," said Ron.

"But —" Hermione started to protest.

Only to be interrupted by Neville, "I'm with Ron on this one. It's such a beautiful day and we only have a couple of weeks before the summer holidays begin. Let's just relax an enjoy each others company. Tomorrow I want to head up to the library and start researching our summer projects some more."

Harry had been sitting there rubbing his head; his scar was hurting more than usual. He thought back to the day after their detention with Hagrid in the forest. He'd told the group what he and Hermione had witnessed and about their talk with Firenze.

"_So that thing in the forest was really you-know-who?" asked Dora._

"_Yep it was Voldemort —" started Harry._

_Only to be interrupted by Ron, "Don't say his name."_

"— _But he's really week, having to feed of the Unicorns to stay alive," Harry finished._

"_So you're saying that Snape is trying to get the Stone for you-know-who," said Neville._

"_Yes then he'll be free to return," Harry said._

"_Do you think he'll try and kill you?" asked Dora, concern lacing her words._

_Harry nodded, "He was going to try tonight, wasn't he Hermione?"_

_Hermione only nodded._

"_That's it we're all done for," said Ron._

"_Wait a minute," Hermione said, "Who's the one person that Voldemort —"_

"_Will you all stop saying the name!" yelled Ron._

"— _Always feared?" she finished ignoring Ron's loud protest._

_When the others gave her confused looks she answered her own question, "Dumbledore, as long as Dumbledore's around we're all safe."_

Harry knew he was missing something, he could feel it. He kept mulling the occurrences of the past school year over in his head. But nothing seemed to click into place. Until something Neville said brought him back to the present.

"What did you say Neville?" Harry asked.

"I was just wondering how Norbert's doing at the colony," Neville replied.

Harry stood and started heading in the direction of Hagrid hut at a very brisk pace. The others hurriedly jumped to their feet and took off after him.

Hermione and Dora were the first to catch up with him.

"Harry, where's the fire?" asked Hermione.

"I was just thinking about the stuff that's happened this years and then what Neville said made me realize something. Isn't it strange that the thing Hagrid's wanted for years is a pet Dragon and a stranger shows up at the pub one night with one. People don't just wander around with Dragon eggs in their pockets, if they're illegal, do they? Why didn't we see it before?" Harry said quickly, never slowing his pace.

They found Hagrid sitting on the front steps of his hut.

"Hello you all, exams go well?" asked Hagrid, who then pulled something out of his pocket, "O here you all go, 'm sorry I didn't give 'em to you earlier but they weren't finished."

He handed each of the students a hand carved flute.

"Thank you, exams were fine," said Harry feeling a little guilty that he didn't sound more thankful for the gift, "Hagrid the night you won Norbert's egg, what did the stranger look like?"

"I never saw his face, he kept his hood up," Hagrid answered.

"But you all must of talked quite a bit —" Harry began again.

"Well of course we chatted a bit while we played cards," Hagrid interrupted, "He wanted to know what sort of creatures I'd looked after. I told him after Fluffy, a Dragon shouldn't be much more trouble."

"So he was interested in Fluffy then?" Harry asked.

"Of course he was interested in Fluffy, not many three headed Cerberus' out there. So hearing a first-hand account of one would be rare even if you work in Magical Creatures trade. But I told him the trick with any beast is to learn what calms them. Take Fluffy for example, just play him a bit of music and he'll fall straight to sleep," Hagrid said, before realizing his mistake and saying, "I shouldn'ta told you that."

Harry had heard enough and started back up to the school the others hot on his heels again.

"Harry slow down —" said Dora.

Harry turned to them all, "Guys, I'll bet that was Snape that gave Hagrid the Dragon egg, which means he knows how to get past Fluffy."

"We have to tell the Headmaster," said Hermione.

"Follow us," chorused the Weasley twins.

The others followed the two redheads as they lead them up through the front doors and started climbing the stairs. They were waiting on a staircase to stop moving so they could continue when Professor McGonagall came out of a door on the landing they were waiting on carrying a large stack of books.

"Why are you all inside, I thought I just saw you take off towards the lake after the exam earlier?" she inquired, peering over her glasses at them.

Harry stepped forward as he always did, taking on the role of group spokesman, "We're off to see Professor Dumbledore. We have something very important to tell him."

"I'm afraid that the Headmaster has left the castle. He received an owl from the Ministry of Magic about an urgent matter," she informed the students.

"He's _gone_?" Harry asked frantically. "_Now?_"

"The Headmaster is a very knowledgable wizard, Mister Potter, he has other demands on his time —"

"But this is important."

"Mister Potter, what do you have to tell the Headmaster that is more important that the issues the Ministry needs help with?"

Harry had had enough, "This is about the Sorcerer's Stone —"

The books McGonagall was holding hit the landing and scattered, some bounced between the openings in the guard rails and fell into the open air of the stairwell.

"Who told you —?" she started to ask.

"It doesn't matter! Look we think — I know — that Sn — that someone is going to try and steal it. So we have to talk to Professor Dumbledore!"

Professor McGonagall eyed them all in shock.

"The Headmaster will be back tomorrow," she said with some finality in her voice. "I don't know how you found out about this, but the Stone is too well protected to be stolen."

"But —"

"That is the end of it Mister Potter, I know what I'm talking about," she said. "I suggest you all go back outside and enjoy the weather while it lasts," she added while she started to gather the books she had dropped.

Instead of heading outside they waited until McGonagall was out of earshot.

"It'll be tonight," Harry said, once they were alone again. "Snape will be going through the trapdoor tonight. He knows how to get past all the traps and he sent Dumbledore that message to get him out of the way."

Hermione and Dora gasped and the others turned their heads.

Snape was coming up the stairs towards them.

"Good afternoon," he said.

The children all just stared at him.

"You shouldn't be inside with the weather as nice as it is," he said with a mockery of a smile on his face.

"We were —" Harry started to try and make up an excuse.

"You should be more careful," Snape interrupted, "Hanging around in the middle of the hall like this, people with think you're up to something. And Gryffindor can't afford to lose any more points."

They started to move as if they were going outside, but Snape called after them.

"If I find out about any of you participating in any more nighttime wanderings I will personally make sure you are all expelled. Have a nice day," he said before taking off in the direction of the staff room.

The group of friends split up and went to their respective dormitories and then met up in an unused classroom.

"So what's the plan?" asked Fred as he and George entered.

Harry pulled out his Invisibility Cloak," I'll sneak down and try and get the Stone first. Fred and George can direct me with the map. The rest of you can keep an eye on the teachers and try and contact someone to alert Dumbledore."

Hermione snorted, "If you think all of us are going to sit this out and watch you risk you life all by yourself, then you've lost your mind."

The others nodded.

"I'd go as well, but I have my final NEWT at six in the morning. In the meantime I can help plan," Dora told them.

They tried several different things but only Harry, Hermione, Neville, and Ron could fit under the cloak without their feet showing.

"I'll try and comeback and get you two after I drop the others off, if there's time," Harry told the twins.

For the time being the twins would guide them with the Marauder's Map once more. Dora said she would check her receiver a few times to see if they needed any help.

* * *

Much later that night the four first year Gryffindors gather their courage and wits before heading out of the portrait hole. They had been forced to wait until almost two in the morning. Fred and George had kept discreetly checking the map as often as they could.

The twins guided them without incident to the entrance to the third floor corridor. As they reached the top of the stairs Harry noticed that the door was already opened.

"Sorry guys looks like Snape's already gone down. We'll have to go on down without you," Harry informed them.

They all heard the hopeful, "Be careful," that Fred, George, and Dora whispered over the comm. system.

They were about to enter the room when they heard Peeves' voice drift down the corridor.

"Oh ho, what's this? The door to the out of bounds corridor is open, someone's where they're not supposed to be," he sang joyfully.

Hermione sucked in a breath, drawing the attention of the Poltergeist.

"Oh someone's hiding. I know you're there, even if I can't see ye. Who could it be? A ghoulie or ghostie or wee student beastie?"

Harry decided that Peeves deserved some payback, in a hoarse whisper he called out, "Peeves, the Bloody Baron has his reasons for being invisible."

Peeves started floating backwards the way he came, "Sor — sorry your bloodiness, Mister Baron, Sir. Forgive Peeves his little joke."

"I have business here tonight Peeves," Harry continued. "Keep yourself and others away from this place tonight."

As Peeves continued on he called out, "Oh most certainly Sir. You can count on Peeves. Hope your night goes well."

Hermione let out the breath she was holding and Neville chuckled.

"That was _absolutely brilliant_ Harry," he whispered.

They peered into the room. Fluffy was laying on the floor his huge paws covering the trapdoor. Next to one of paws was an overturned harp. As they started into the room one of them bumped the door which squeaked on it's rusty hinge. The nose on one of Fluffy's heads twitched, followed by the other two.

"He wake up the moment you stop playing," Harry said as he took out the flute that Hagrid had given him.

Harry knew he wasn't really playing any song, but as soon as he started to blow the flute Fluffy's eyes started to droop again. The other three got out from under the cloak and Hermione stowed it in her ever present satchel. Then Ron, Neville and herself moved Fluffy's paws off of the trapdoor and opened it.

They couldn't see the bottom and Harry motioned to Hermione who took out her own flute and started to play. She was much better than Harry.

"Okay, I'll go down first the rest of you can follow if I call out that it's safe. If anything happens to me, go straight to the owlery and send Hedwig off to Dumbledore as quick as possible," he told them as he slid over the edge and hung on by his fingertips, "Here goes nothing."

Harry let go and felt cold, damp air rush past him as he fell.

It felt like an eternity, but he finally hit something soft. He felt around waiting for his eyes to adjust. It felt like he had landed on some sort of plant.

"It seems okay!" he called up to the others, who followed shortly after.

Ron and Neville landed near Harry, while Hermione landed a few feet away.

"What is this?" asked Ron.

"Some sort of plant. I guess it's hear to break you fall. Everyone okay?" he asked.

They all nodded.

"We must be more than a mile below the school," Hermione stated.

"Uh-oh," said Neville.

"What?" asked Harry.

"We need to get moving guys," was all Neville would say as he started to struggle.

They looked down and noticed that the plant they had landed on was moving. Twisting and trying to tie them up in its ropy tendrils.

Hermione shrieked and was able to make it to the wall the boys were not as lucky.

Neville quit moving and called out again, "This is Devil's Snare, the more we struggle the faster it will try and kill us."

"Wonderful news," shouted Ron, "How do you kill it?"

"Fire or bright light," answered Neville.

"But we don't have any wood or —"

"Hermione —" gasped Neville as the plant went around his neck, "— Wand —"

Hermione didn't hesitate any longer she whipped out her wand sent the bluebell flame spell into the plant near her.

The boys were free a few minutes later, after the plant had caught fire and tried to retreat from the light and heat.

"Thank goodness you're the top of the class in Herbology, Neville," Harry said as they got to their feet.

They looked around a moment before Harry pointed down the only exit, a stone passageway, "That way."

As the eased down the tunnel they realized that they couldn't hear Fred or George anymore.

"Something must be interfering with the signal," Hermione said.

"But we've never had this kind of trouble before," said Ron.

"We can worry about this later," said Harry, "Right now we have to keep moving."

They finally heard what sounded like a soft rustling and clinking noise coming from up ahead.

"What do you think that is?" asked Neville.

"Sounds like wings to me."

"I can see light ahead now."

As they exited the passageway they found themselves on the edge of a large chamber filled with what looked like tiny jewel-bright birds, that were flitting about the room.

On the opposite wall was a heavy wooden door.

"Do you think they'll attack if we try and cross the room?" asked Ron.

"Don't know," said Harry, "maybe, if they all came at you at once. I'll try and run for it."

Before the others could protest he took off at a full sprint his arms up to protect his face. But as he reached the halfway point her realized that the birds weren't moving to attack. He stopped running and lowered his arms. He looked up at the tiny birds before walking the rest of the way.

The other followed and they tried the door to no avail. Even the _Alohamora_ charm didn't work.

"What now?" asked Neville.

"Those birds must be a part of it, they can't just be decoration," said Hermione.

Harry noticed that the birds were glittering, "Those aren't birds! They're keys! Flying winged keys. Look around there must be —"

"There," called Ron, pointing to a couple of broomsticks.

"So we've got to catch the right key to open the door," said Harry.

"But which one is it?"

They looked around for several minutes until they spotted one that looked like it had been damaged. Harry and Ron took off on the brooms to try and chase it down. It took them several tries but finally Harry's seeker reflexes won out and he seized the key.

Back on the ground they got the door opened again and went through to the next room. The next chamber was very dark. As they stepped in braziers lining the wall sprang to life filling the room with light.

A giant chessboard filled the center of the room. They were standing behind the black chessmen, which looked to be carved out of huge black stone. On the other side of the room facing them were the white chessmen. None of the chess pieces had faces.

It was Harry's turn to be confused, "Okay, what up with this?"

"It's obvious," said Ron, "We've got to play our way across the room."

The others looked a little nervous.

Ron looked up at the black king, "Do we have to join to get across?"

The piece nodded it faceless head. Ron faced the others again.

"Okay, I think I'll handle this. Do you all trust me?"

They nodded.

"Alright, Harry take the place of that Bishop, Neville you be the Queen's side Rook, Hermione take the Queen's place, and I — I'll be a Knight," Ron finished as he went up and took the place of one of the knights on it's horse and the others walked to relieve the pieces of their spots.

Ron started out with some basic moves trying to get a feel for how the white pieces were going to play. They were all shocked when their black pawn took one of the white pawns. Their piece smashed the other and dragged it off the board where it lay face down and quite still.

It took a while, and a lot of pieces but they were finally making progress across the board.

Ron was looking around trying to decide on his next move, "Just a couple more moves and we're there."

Neville, who was the only person in their group who could even come close to lasting more than a handful of minutes against Ron, surveyed the board as well before blurted out, "Wait a minute, Ron you can't be considering that?"

"What's wrong?" called Hermione.

"He's going to sacrifice himself to give Harry an opening," answered Neville.

"Ron, no!" called Harry.

"It has to be done or we'll never stop Snape from getting the Stone," was Ron's answer as he then ordered his piece forward.

The others watched as the White Queen moved over and raised her mace. She swung it hard and smashed the horse that Ron was seated upon, knocking him down onto the board. She then smashed the horse again, flinging it off into the wall.

With shaking legs Harry moved three spaces to his left.

The White King took off his crown and his sword and dropped both on the board. Then all the White pieces parted and bowed, leaving the way clear.

The three Gryffindor's ran to their classmate's side.

"Is he okay?" asked Hermione.

Harry places his hand on Ron's neck, "He's alive. Neville stay with him a minute, Hermione and I are going on ahead. If we aren't back in five minutes take Ron and get out of here, go warn the teachers, at this point it doesn't matter."

Neville nodded.

Harry and Hermione bolted through the door and on to the next passageway.

"What do you think'll be next?" Harry asked.

"The Devil's Snare must have been Professor Sprouts; Flitwick must have charmed the keys; McGonagall transfigured the chessmen to make them react like they are alive; so that leaves Quirrell and Snape's traps," Hermione deducted.

As they went through the door at the end of the passageway they were met with a rancid smell. On the floor was a troll larger than the one they had faced on Halloween. It had several burns on its body and it's head looked like it had been split open.

"Glad we didn't have to deal with this one," said Harry as he pulled them along to the next door.

In the next room was a simple table with seven differently shaped bottles standing on it in a line.

"I guess this is Snape's then," said Harry.

Hermione nodded as they stepped forward.

As they got to the table two fires sprang up on either side of the room blocking the doors. Behind them were purple flames and in front black flames.

"We're trapped," complained Harry.

"Look here!" Hermione picked up a roll of parchment lying on the table an read it aloud.

"_Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,_

_Two of us will help you, which ever you would find,_

_One among us seven will let you move ahead,_

_Another will transport the drinker back instead,_

_Two among our number hold only nettle wine,_

_Three of us are killers, waiting bidden in line._

_Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore,_

_To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:_

_First, however slyly the poison tries to hide_

_You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;_

_Second, different are those who stand at either end,_

_But if you would move onward, neither is your friend;_

_Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,_

_Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;_

_Fourth, the second left and the second on the right_

_Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight._"

Hermione was smiling the entire time, "Oh my this is brilliant, it isn't magic at all, it's a logic puzzle. Most wizards and witches don't have an ounce of logic; they'd be stuck here until someone let them out or until they died."

"But what about us?" asked Harry.

"Hold on all the clues are right here, let me think," she said.

"Seven bottles. Three of which are poison. Two are wine. One takes us safely through the black fire, while the other one with let us back through the purple."

Hermione read the parchment over several times, while eyeing the line of bottles, occasionally pointing to them.

"Got it," she finally exclaimed, "The smallest bottle will get us through the black fire."

"There's only enough for one of us," said Harry picking up the bottle.

"Which one will get you back through the purple flames?"

Hermione pointed at a round bottle at the right end of the line.

"You take that one, go and help Neville with Ron," seeing her about to protest, he continued, "Yes, please do it. Take the brooms in the room with the flying keys and get back through the trapdoor and past Fluffy. Then one of you can get Ron to the hospital wing and the other can send Hedwig off to find Dumbledore. Get some other teachers too. I might be able to distract Snape for a while but I can't take him on my own."

"But Harry — what if You-Know-Who's in there as well?"

"I'll be careful 'Mione, now go."

Hermione threw herself at Harry hugging him tight.

"_Hermione!_"

"Harry — you're a great wizard, you know that right?"

"I'm not as good as you are," Harry said as she let him go.

He noticed that there was a very warm feeling building in the pit of his stomach.

"What, books and cleverness! There are more important things Harry. Like friendship — and bravery and — and — oh Harry, please promise me you'll _be careful!_"

Harry nodded, "Go on and drink yours first. You're sure which is which?"

She nodded before drinking the potion from the round bottle and shivered.

"Alright, it isn't poison?" Harry asked anxiously.

"No, but it was like swallowing ice."

"Hurry before it wears off."

Hermione moved up and kiss his cheek before moving to the edge of the purple fire.

"Good luck."

"GO!" Harry pleaded.

Hermione turned and walked through the purple flames.

Harry turned and walked to the edge of the black flames. He took a deep breath and drank the potion in his bottle. It did feel like he'd swallowed ice. He moved forward quickly through the black fire. He saw the flames licking his body but didn't feel them. All he could see for a while was black fire, but then he came out the other side into the last chamber.

The room was already occupied, but it wasn't Snape or Voldemort.


	13. Chapter Seventeen The Man with Two Faces

**Author's Note: Anything that appears **Underlined **is quoted straight from the book. Sorry that I did this but I couldn't come up with a good way to paraphrase or re-word it. I've enjoyed engaging in this "What If?" and hope everyone who's read it has as well. As for sequels, well I'm working on the outlines, re-tooling them and tweaking them. Hopefully I will be inspired enough to start on "Chamber" next. Thanks for all the positive reviews, they helped a lot.**

**~Daine**

* * *

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

THE MAN WITH TWO FACES

Harry was shocked to see it was Professor Quirrell, who was standing in the final chamber. He was standing in front of the _Mirror of Erised_ and appeared to be talking to himself.

"It's _you!_" Harry blurted out before he could stop himself.

Quirrell turned around quickly, "Ah Potter, I was wondering when you'd be getting down here."

"You were expecting me?" Harry asked, too shocked to do anything but stare.

Quirrell took advantage of this and started casting. Thick ropes sprang from his wand and wound around Harry's legs, as well as his arms and upper body. With another flick of Quirrell's wand Harry found himself floating closer to Quirrell and the mirror.

"Yes, after you stopped the troll on Halloween, I knew it was a matter of time before you decided to come after the Stone to stop anyone from stealing it," Quirrell responded.

"You let the troll in? But Snape —" started Harry.

"Yes he does present that image, doesn't he. Dressed all in black, flitting around the castle like a huge bat," said Quirrell, in a mocking tone.

"Next to him, who would suspect, m-me-meek little st-stuttering P-Professor Quirrell."

"But the Quidditch match, Snape was jinxing my broom!"

"No, _I_ was jinxing your broom. And if Snape hadn't knocked me down when is robes caught on fire, I would have succeeded in throwing you off. Even with Snape trying to mutter his counter-curse," Quirrell gloated.

"Snape was trying to save me?" asked Harry, astonishment heavy in his voice.

"Surprising, I know. That's why he wanted to referee that match. Funny, since with Dumbledore attending I couldn't do anything," Quirrell grumbled.

"Snape's been after me since Halloween. While the other teachers went to search the dungeons he went to the third floor to head me off. Of course all he really got was his leg bitten, shame that monstrous mongrel didn't take it off," Quirrell paused for a moment, "Speaking of Halloween and trolls again, did you see the one in the last chamber, like what I did to it. I have a special gift with them."

"Snape decided that he couldn't afford to leave me along again. He has no clue though, I'm never alone," Quirrell said absentmindedly.

"Now how does this mirror work? I see what I desire, I see myself presenting the Stone to my master. But how do I get the Stone," Quirrell yelled.

Harry knew he had to buy more time and the only thing he could do was talk and ask questions, "But Snape hates me; he always picks on me in class."

"Oh yes he does hate you, just not enough to want you _dead_. He was in the same year as your father when they attended Hogwarts, and they loathed each other. I must say you do look rather like your father. Guess that makes it easier for him to hold the grudge."

Suddenly a hissing raspy voice sounded out of thin air, _"Enough, use the boy to try and get the Stone."_

Harry shuttered, the voice sounded familiar somehow.

"Come over here Potter," Quirrell said as he turned his wand on Harry again.

The ropes loosened and he floated to a standing position.

Quirrell jabbed his wand at the spot in front of the mirror, "Stand there and tell me what you see."

Harry walked over and stood in front of the mirror.

_How can I keep the Stone safe_, he thought, _There must be a way to make sure they don't get it._

He could see his reflection, and for a moment he thought he would see his parents again. But then his reflection winked at him and pulled the little package that he'd seen Hagrid remove from the vault and Gringotts and hold it up. Then his reflection placed it back down in his pocket and suddenly he felt as if there was weight added to his real pocket.

"What do you see?" asked Quirrell, before bellowing, "Tell me what you see Potter!"

Harry swallowed , "I see myself standing in the Great Hall, I'm shaking hands with Dumbledore, I've just won the house cup for Gryffindor."

But just as the lie left his mouth the rasping voice sounded again, _"The boy lies… he lies…"_

"Tell the truth Potter!" Quirrell yelled again.

"_Let me speak to the boy… face-to-face…"_ the eerie voice said.

"But Master, you are not strong enough yet!"

"_I have strength enough… for this…"_

Harry took a few steps back as Quirrell started taking off the purple turban he always wore. Harry thought Quirrell's head looked as if it was shrinking as the turban was unwound from his head.

As the turban fell away Harry almost screamed. Where the back of Quirrell's head should have been there was a face. It was chalk white, with familiar glowing red eyes, and the slit like nostrils of a snake.

"_Harry Potter… we meet again…"_ it whispered.

Harry felt his legs begin to shake.

"_See what I have become?"_ Voldemort said.

"_A mere shade of my former self, forced to live off another like a common parasite. Unicorn blood can help sustain me for a time, but it cannot give me a body of my own. However, there is something that can, something that at this moment is residing in your pocket."_

Harry started to turn and run.

"_Why try and flee Harry. Join me and we can bring back your father and mother. Would you like that Harry, we can do it all I need is that Stone and we can do it. We can accomplish extraordinary things Harry. Or you can meet the same end as your parents."_

"I'll never help you!"

"_Bravery, your parents had it too. I killed your father first, he tried to put up a good fight, but no one can stand against Lord Voldemort. Your mother didn't need to die; she was just too stupid to move aside. Now hand over the Stone or they will both have died for nothing."_

"NO!"

Harry started to run back towards the black flames, hoping that the potion was still working.

A yell of _"SEIZE HIM!"_ and Harry felt Quirrell's hand grab his shoulder to spin him around.

The next thing he felt was Quirrell's hand on his neck starting to squeeze. When this happened Harry felt red hot pain shoot through his scar, his head felt like it was going to split wide open like a mellon. Harry screamed and tried to pull back, and to his surprise Quirrell's hand dropped away from his throat.

As the hand fell away, the pain in his head eased away, and Harry stumbled to the ground. He shook his head and looked up at Quirrell, who was on his knees looking down at his hands, which were blistering.

"_Seize him! SEIZE HIM, you fool!"_ Voldemort continued to shriek.

"Master, I cannot touch him — my hands — my hands!"

"_Then kill him and be done with it!"_ Voldemort yelled.

Quirrell reached to pull his wand out again, but Harry scrambled to his feet and grabbed a hold of Quirrell's face with both hands —

"AAAARGH!" _"AAAARGH!"_

Came the screams of both Quirrell and Voldemort.

Harry's hands came away and he could see that Quirrell's face was blistering too. It was then that he realized that Quirrell couldn't touch his skin.

He grabbed a hold of Quirrell's head again and as he did the pain in his head returned. The chamber was filled with the screams and yells of all three of them. Quirrell fell sideways and Harry held on tight following him down. As he struck the floor his hands slipped free and blackness claimed him.

* * *

Harry could hear voices and the sound of boots on the stone floor. He opened his eyes to a blurry world. He started to search for his glasses only to the hear the clearing of a throat.

"Ahem, I believe these will be of help," came the voice Albus Dumbledore.

Harry took the glasses and quickly put them on; he noticed at once he was in the hospital wing.

"Sir! It was Quirrell! Did he get the Stone?" Harry began.

"Calm yourself, my dear boy. Everything is fine," said Dumbledore. "Quirrell did not get the Stone."

"But I had the Stone, and then —"

"Relax Harry, please relax. Madam Pomfrey, will have me thrown out and you will be given another dreamless sleep potion."

Harry took a deep breath and looked around. He saw that the table at the foot of the bed was filled with candy boxes.

"Tokens from your friends and admirers," Dumbledore informed him. "What happened down in the dungeons between you and Professor Quirrell is a complete secret, so naturally, the whole school knows. Madam Pomfrey was most upset earlier, when your friends, Mister Fred and George Weasley brought in a toilet seat, no doubt in an attempt to make you laugh."

"How long was I out?"

"Nearly a week. Your court will be most relieved to know that you have come round and are feeling better."

"But the Stone, where is it?"

"I see you are determined to know all that has transpired. Very well, Professor Quirrell did not manage to take it from you. I arrived just as the two of you fell to the floor of the chamber. I must say you seem to have handled yourself well."

"So Hermione and Neville were able to contact you?"

"No my dear boy, if they sent message then it would have arrived far to late. When I arrived at the Ministry, and everyone was surprised to see me, I returned immediately."

"It was a good thing you did, I don't know how much longer I could have kept him away from the Stone."

"Yes the Stone, the Stone has been destroyed my boy."

"Destroyed? But your friend — Nicolas Flamel —"

"Oh, so you know about Nicolas?" said Dumbledore, with a twinkle in his eye. "You _did_ do the thing properly, didn't you? Nicolas and I had a little chat, and agreed it's for the best."

"But then he and his wife — they'll die — won't they?"

"They have enough Elixir stored to set their affairs in order and then, yes, they will die."

Dumbledore smiled at the look of amazement on Harry's face.

"To one as young as you, I'm sure it seems incredible, but to Nicolas and Perenelle, it really is like going to bed after a very, _very _long day. After all, to the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure. You know, the Stone was really not such a wonderful thing. As much money and life as you could want! The two things most human beings would choose above all — the trouble is, humans do have a knack of choosing precisely those things that are worst for them."

Harry lay there, lost for words. Dumbledore hummed a little and smiled at the ceiling.

"Sir?" said Harry. "I've been thinking… sir — even if the Stone's gone, Vol-, I mean, You-Know-Who —"

"Call him Voldemort, Harry. Always use the proper name for things. Fear of a name increases fear of the thing itself."

"Yes, sir. Well, Voldemort's going to try other ways of coming back, isn't he? I mean, he hasn't gone, has he?"

"No, Harry, he has not. He is still out there somewhere, perhaps looking for another body to share… not being truly alive, he cannot be killed. He left Quirrell to die; he shows just as little mercy to his followers as his enemies. Nevertheless, Harry, while you may only have delayed his return to power, it will merely take someone else who is prepared to fight what seems a losing battle next time — and if he is delayed again, and again, why, he may never return to power."

Harry nodded, but stopped quickly, because it made his head hurt. Then he said, "Sir, there are some other things I'd like to know, if you can tell me… things I want to know the truth about…"

"The truth." Dumbledore sighed. "It is a beautiful and terrible thing, and should therefore be treated with great caution. However, I shall answer your questions unless I have a very good reason not to, in which case I beg you'll forgive me. I shall not, of course, lie."

"Well… Voldemort said that he only killed my mother because she tried to stop him from killing me. But why would he want to kill me in the first place?"

Dumbledore sighed very deeply this time.

"Alas, the first thing you ask me, I cannot tell you. Not today. Not now. You will know, one day… put it from your mind for now, Harry. When you are older… I know you hate to hear this… when you are ready, you will know."

And Harry knew it would be no good to argue.

"But why couldn't Quirrell touch me?"

"Your mother died to save you. If there is one thing Voldemort cannot understand, it is love. He didn't realize that love as powerful as your mother's for you leaves its own mark. Not a scar, no visible sign… to have been loved so deeply, even though the person who loved us is gone, will give us some protection forever. It is in your very skin. Quirrell, full of hatred, greed, and ambition, sharing his soul with Voldemort, could not touch you for this reason. It was agony to touch a person marked by something so good."

Dumbledore now became very interested in a bird out on the windowsill, which gave Harry time to dry his eyes on the sheet. When he had found his voice again, Harry said, "And the invisibility cloak — do you know who sent it to me?"

"Ah — your father happened to leave it in my possession, and I thought you might like it."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Useful things… your father used it mainly for sneaking off to the kitchens to steal food when he was here."

"And there's something else…"

"Fire away."

"Quirrell said Snape —"

"_Professor _Snape, Harry."

"Yes, him — Quirrell said he hates me because he hated my father. Is that true?"

"Well, they did rather detest each other. Not unlike yourself and Mr. Malfoy. And then, your father did something Snape could never forgive."

"What?"

"He saved his life."

"_What_?"

"Yes…" said Dumbledore dreamily. "Funny, the way people's minds work, isn't it? Professor Snape couldn't bear being in your father's debt… I do believe he worked so hard to protect you this year because he felt that would make him and your father even. Then he could go back to hating your father's memory in peace…"

Harry tried to understand this but it made his head pound, so he stopped.

"And sir, there's one more thing…"

"Just the one?"

"How did I get the Stone out of the mirror?"

"Ah, now, I'm glad you asked me that. It was one of my more brilliant ideas, and between you and me, that's saying something. You see, only one who wanted to _find _the Stone — find it, but not use it — would be able to get it, otherwise they'd just see themselves making gold or drinking Elixir of Life. My brain surprises even me sometimes… Now, enough questions. I suggest you make a start on these sweets. Ah! Bettie Bott's Every Flavour Beans! I was unfortunate enough in my youth to come across a vomit flavoured one, and since then I'm afraid I've rather lost my liking for them — but I think I'll be safe with a nice toffee, don't you?"

He smiled and popped the golden-brown bean into his mouth. Then he choked and said, "Alas! Ear wax!"

* * *

It was later the next day when Harry finally convinced Madam Pomfrey to allow his friends to come up and visit with him. They all wanted to know if all the rumours were true. Harry told them everything he could remember, as well as what he talked to Dumbledore about.

Hermione and Neville filled Harry in on getting Ron out of the dungeon and finding Fred and George at the entrance of the third floor corridor. The twins took their brother to the hospital wing, while Hermione and Neville found Professor McGonagall, who was so surprised that four first years had gotten through the traps that were set up, that she didn't give them a detention.

Unfortunately they had all become rather animated and Madam Pomfrey removed the others, in order to let Harry rest and recover from his ordeal.

* * *

The end of year feast had finally arrived. The Great Hall was decorated in the green and silver colours of Slytherin House. Everyone had been looking forward to the food as were all sitting patiently waiting. Once everyone had arrived Dumbledore stood.

"Another year gone!" he announced cheerfully.

"And as I understand it the house cup needs awarding, and the points stand thus: In fourth place, Gryffindor, with three hundred and twelve points; in third, Hufflepuff, with three hundred and fifty-two; Ravenclaw has four hundred and twenty-six and Slytherin, four hundred and seventy-two."

Loud shouts went up from the Slytherin table as they cheered.

"Well done Slytherin, well done," Dumbledore interrupted. "However, recent events must be taken into account."

The room went completely silent. The smiles on the Slytherin faces, especially their head of house, Professor Snape, started to fade.

"I have a few last-minute points to give out," Dumbledore proclaimed.

"First to Mister Neville Longbottom, for his quick use of knowledge in the face of danger, I award Gryffidor house forty-three points."

Fred and George both gave Neville and slap on the back causing the boy to nearly go face first into his plate from shock.

"Second to Mister Ronald Weasley, for the best played game of chess this school has seen these many years, I award Gryffidor house forty-three points."

Ron blushed at the mention of his name.

"Third to Miss Hermione Granger, for her cool use of logic in the face of fire, I award Gryffidor house forty-three points."

Hermione blushed even more than Ron and tried to bury her face in Harry's sleeve.

"And finally to Mister Harry Potter, for strong decisive leadership and outstanding courage, I award Gryffidor house forty-six points.

The entire Hall, except for the Slytherins erupted into a standing ovation. Dora came over from the Hufflepuff table to share a hug with Harry and her other friends Gryffindor. Harry spied Malfoy sitting shocked at the Slytherin table, looking like he was about to be ill.

"And now, if my calculations are correct, Gryffindor with four hundred eighty-seven points wins the house cup. I think that a change of decoration is in order," said Dumbledore as he clapped his hands and the green and silver banners sporting the Slytherin snake changed to scarlet and gold bearing the Gryffindor lion.

It was after the feast in Gryffindor tower, that the students found out their exam results. Harry, Neville, Ron, and of course Hermione, who had the best grades in all of first year, all passed with good marks.

* * *

The last day of school had finally arrived . Harry had made sure to pack everything the night before. He and Neville left their roommates, who were still packing, in the first year boys dormitory and met Hermione in the common room before heading down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Fred and George went down earlier with Lee," Hermione told them, "They said they'd save us seats."

The walk down was enjoyable. All three were in high spirits, a condition that all the students shared, save maybe the Slytherins, since the end of year feast the night before. Arriving in the Great Hall, Harry could tell that it was still the case.

They joined Fred and George at the table, after waving to Dora, who was with her other friends at the Hufflepuff table. Breakfast was delicious and Harry told Hedwig to meet him at the train platform in Hogsmead, when she showed up to get her daily morning bacon. The other students finally made it down to eat and before long the call for the first carriages went out.

Harry, Hermione, Neville, and Dora rode down together. While Fred, George, Lee, and Cedric Diggory shared the second carriage.

Hermione and the others went to secure the largest compartment they could, while Harry was stopped by Hagrid as soon as he stepped out of the carriage.

"Hey 'Arry, I've got somethin' fer ya," the large man said as he pulled a leather bound book out of his overcoat.

Harry opened it to discover that it was a picture album. There were several pictures of his parents, who he recognized from seeing them in the _Mirror of Erised_, as well as many pictures of Harry with his friends.

"Thanks Hagrid, how did you get all these?" Harry said.

"Had a few of them and wrote to some people to get copies of others," Hagrid said, beaming at the thanks from Harry. "Oh, and just to let you know, if the Dursleys give you any grief you could always threaten that cousin of yours with a nice pair of ears to go with the tail I gave 'im."

"But Hagrid, you know I'm not allowed to use magic outside of school."

"I do, but your relatives don't, do they."

Harry smiled before joining the others on the train. It was a short time later that Ron joined them.

"Feels strange to be going home doesn't it?" Ron said, as he sat down.

"I'm not really going home, or at least I hope not to have to call that prison home much longer," Harry replied. "Speaking of which, have you heard any news from your parents Dora?"

"As a matter of fact, I have. They wanted me to tell you that they are close to being ready to file your case. You should only be at the Dursley's for a week-and-a-half, two weeks tops."

Harry was ecstatic, this was some of the best news he'd received in a long time, "That's great news," he said as he borrowed a scrap of parchment and quill from Hermione and began writing on it, "Here's the address and phone number, in case you need to contact me by normal means."

Dora took it and folded it up, before placing it in her pocket. The children spent most of the train ride playing Exploding Snap, and a couple of muggle games that Hermione taught everyone.

During one of the breaks between hands the twins spoke up.

"Harry we meant to ask you this earlier, but we got thrown out of the hospital wing, and there wasn't really a time we could bring it up without someone outside the group hearing it," George started.

"You said that Quirrell had You-Know-Who growing out the back of his head, right?" asked George.

Harry nodded.

"Well, it's just on the Marauders Map, You-Know-Who wasn't listed as being anywhere in the castle," said George again.

At the confused looks on everyone else's faces Fred chimed in, "But there was another name very close to Quirrell on the Map, I'd say right on top of him. It was Tom Riddle."

"That doesn't make any sense. Why would Voldemort's name show up as that?" asked Harry.

"Don't say his name," protested Ron.

"VOLDEMORT!" yelled Harry, "Sorry Ron, I'm going to call him by his name. 'Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself.' At least that's what Dumbledore says."

"But you have to admit it's strange, why wouldn't it list Voldemort with Quirrell?" commented Dora.

"Maybe that's his real name," answered Hermione.

"But why change it?"

"Well you have to admit that Voldemort does sound more menacing than Tom Riddle," Harry said.

They all mulled this over in their heads for a bit.

"So what are the plans for our summer projects?" asked Neville.

"Maybe we should add research into the name Tom Riddle," Dora interjected.

"Maybe later," said Harry, "I think that the comm. system, the research on the magical bonds that have formed between us and the possible upcoming hearing about my removal from the Dursleys is enough for now. If you happen to find something, make some notes and we'll try and get to it when we finish something else. As for who is doing what — I think that Neville and Hermione should head up the research on the bonds. Fred and George should be lead on the comm. System, specifically try and see if your dad has anything that will work better as a receiver than the coins we've been using. I think that Dora and myself are going to be very busy with the possible upcoming hearings."

"And if I get accepted into Auror training I will be even busier than that," Dora chimed in.

The trip home finally came to an end and all the students were leaving the train and gathering their belongings. Harry received hugs from all the girls and manly slaps on the back from the guys.

Dora's parents were there to pick her up and they both greeted Harry before reaffirming the message that Dora had passed along. They escorted Harry out off of Platform Nine and Three-Quarters, along with the Grangers, who were picking up Hermione.

"There you are boy, hurry up we haven't got all day," said his Uncle.

"Ah you must be Harry's Uncle," asked Ted as he extended his hand to the man, "Mister Dursley isn't it?"

Vernon looked down at the hand of the man who was walking with his Nephew as if it might be infected.

"Yes, that's right. Sorry lots to do today, no time for small talk," he said as he turned and started to leave the station, motioning for Harry to follow.

Harry looked over at Hermione and Dora, "See you soon."


End file.
